Do You Love Me?
by BritishSweden
Summary: A 30 Day OTP Challenge for Destiel! I would describe this fic as full of fluff with the occasional bit of angst and emotional speeches added in. I am a terrible summary writer but this story is about how Dean and Castiel went from friends to more with a different chapter and prompt everyday! Prompts are on the first chapter. Rated T for Dean's dirty mouth! I hope you enjoy it! xx
1. Chapter 1 - Holding Hands

_Destiel - Do You Love Me?_

_Author's Note: So... This is a destiel fic, as you can see, and it's going to be updated every day for 30 days as this is the 30 Day OTP Challenge. This is the challenge below and I have changed some of the prompts a little because, between you and me, I really can't write make out scenes. It's hard, I'm all for fluffiness and the odd bit of angst. Anywho, here you are:_

_Holding Hands_

_Cuddling_

_Gaming/Watching A Movie_

_On A Date_

_First Kiss_

_Wearing Each Others Clothes_

_Cosplaying_

_Shopping_

_Hanging Out With Friends_

_With Animal Ears_

_During A Festive Holiday_

_Teaching Each Other Something_

_Eating Ice-Cream_

_Gender Swapped_

_In Different Clothing Styles_

_During Their Morning Rituals_

_Spooning_

_Doing Something Together (Very Specific XD)_

_In Formal Wear_

_Dancing_

_Cooking/Baking_

_Battling Side-By-Side_

_Arguing_

_Making Up Afterwards_

_Gazing Into Each Others Eyes_

_On One Of Their Birthdays_

_Doing Something Ridiculous_

_Doing Something Sweet_

_Caring For The Other When They're Sick_

_Getting Married_

Day 1 - Holding Hands

"Dean!"

Cass' voice rang in Dean's unconcious mind as he lay asleep on the less than comfy motel bed.

"Dean!"

The voice grew in it's ferocity until Dean was forced into a dream. The room that he found his dream self in was dark and damp with only freckles of light weaving through patched up curtains. The sound of dripping pipes echoed throughout the dreary place and dust hung silently in the air. Rubble was strewn accross the floor and the building seemed to be ready to collapse in the wind any second.

Dean span round where he stood looking for any sign of the angel that had been calling him.

"Cass? I was trying to sleep! What do you want?" Dean called out into the darkness surrounding him. He started looking around for Cass which alarmed Dean slightly as he didn't call him like this unless it was an emergency. Cass knew that Dean liked to have at least his head as private space. This call meant something serious and the lack of angel within the room was worrying Dean more than it probably should.

"Cass? Are you there?" He called turning around in search of his friend.

And then he saw him. He was half buried under the rubble in one corner of the dim and dirty building. His long, tan coat was ripped and torn and blood was spattered on it. The crimson liquid was seeping through the angel's shirt and dripping onto the ground at his side.

"Oh God Cass!" Dean yelled running to the angel and grabbing him around his shoulders, lifting his head so he could look him in the eyes.

"D-dean?" his friend stuttered, his eyes opening slightly as he looked at him.

Dean looked from one of Castiel's eyes to the other as if one of them held the answer to the angel's current state. The hunter brushed hair from out of his face as he search for any sign of head injuries.

"I'm here Cass," he told the angel and tried to sit him up further, "What happened here?"

"I can't tell you now. It's taking all my strength to be sending you this message currently. I'm in a warehouse about three miles from you. I need you to come and get me. I can't move myself."

The angel disappeared from Dean's arms as he awoke with a start.

**OoO**

Dean sat up with a start. His black t-shirt was sticking to his sweaty frame as he took in large lungfuls of air.

"Dean?" Sam groaned as he awoke from the bed beside him.

"Cass is in trouble. He's in a warehouse. We have to get him now!" Dean yelled standing quickly and shrugging on his coat.

"What?" Sam started but as soon as he saw the determined and worried look on his brothers face he quickly shut up and pulled on his coat before following him swiftly out of the motel room.

The two hunters practically fell into the car as they sped towards the angel.

"What's happened to him?" Sam asked looking at the side of his brothers face as he drove as quickly as he could without attracting unwanted police attention.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say," Dean muttered distractedly.

Sam looked at his older brother worriedly. The look in his eyes was one that Sam recognised very well. It was one that he was unfortunate to have seen on more than one occasion. The one that was seen only when Sam was in the worst danger imaginable. Whenever Sam found himself loosing touch with the world he was always trying so hard to save and crossing over to the less agreeable side. The one of which the ghosts he fought couldn't quite reach. Although he knew that he would never become one of the creatures he had fought so hard to rid the world of he never wanted to leave his brother and every time he felt as if he would and Dean lent over him with that horrific look in his eyes it reminded him of how he couldn't live without his brother.

"He's gonna be okay Dean," Sam said quietly in what he hoped was a reassuring tone, "He always is."

**OoO**

As soon as the two boys pulled up to the warehouse Dean flung himself out of the car and he ran into the building. It was exactly as it was in his dream. The pinpricks of moonlight drifting through the curtains formed the same patterns on the angels face as Dean fell to his side. He grasped his friends hand tightly and lifted his head.

"Cass, speak to me man," he muttered once again removing the hair from around his eyes and checking him over. He gripped his hand tighter still and instictively stroked the back of it with his thumb.

"Dean?" The angel asked softly, squeezing his friends hand.

"I'm here Cass. What happened to you man?" Dean asked looking at his torn up body.

"Oh geez Cass," Sam exclaimed, rounding the corner and seeing the man laid amongst the mess of metal and concrete.

"Raphael, he wanted answers. Answers to why I was down here helping you when I should be up in heaven preparing for war. I told them nothing of the plans I promise. I wouldn't do that to you but..." Cass hastily spat out, "As you can see he didn't take my silence well."

Dean shook his head and lifted the now blood drenched coat from the angels wound. Castiel winced but bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly.

"Why aren't you healing up?" Dean asked, looking at the nasty gash in Castiel's side.

"He used an angel blade and..." Castiel stopped. He knew that his powers were draining. He'd known for quite sometime now however he refused to let this fact be known by Dean. Castiel was an advantage and a large one at that to the side of Team Freewill and if they knew that things were becoming increasingly hard for the angel then; well Castiel didn't want to think about what would happen then when everything that wouldn't touch them before knew that maybe they weren't as well guarded as they thought.

"And what?" Dean prompted, still holding tightly onto the angels hand.

"He must have done something because I can't heal it. It won't work."

Dean ran his free hand down his face and sighed deeply, "Sammy, get the blanket out from under the driver's seat and lay it on the back. We're gonna take Cass to Bobby's and fix him up. Let's hope that the wound heal's up on it's own."

Sam nodded firmly and ran out of the building to carry out what his brother had requested.

"I'm gonna get you up on your feet so just take deep breathes," Dean told the angel as he shifted round to place one hand under his arms.

He hoisted him up slowly and held onto the man's clamy hand tightly not saying anything when he squeezed it harder as he refrained form vocalising his pain. The two men slowly wandered out into the crisp dawn air.

The sun was just rising and from behind the buildings the light fell on their intertwined hands.

Dean laid him down on the back seat and tried to position him comfortably so that his wound wasn't stretched or pushed up against the seats. Dean gave Cass' hand one last comforting squeeze before letting go and closing the door.

**OoO**

The ride to Bobby's was mainly silent. Everyone in the car was sat thinking about the situation they were currently in. Everyone thoughts drifting along winding pathways leading to different conclusions.

Dean found himself thinking of the dream that Cass had appeared in. The way he had looked had broken his heart and he knew full well that the way he had felt, the worry that had engulfed him as he'd seen his friend laid in the rubble, was something that he'd only ever felt for his family before. The feeling of emptiness at the though of the possibilty that he could have lost that person from his life. That he would no longer see their face. It was one that he never thought he'd ever feel for anyone but his family yet, in that moment that he saw Cass laid still on the heap of rubble, he felt it as strong as he ever had.

Dean never had been able to let in the possibility that he could have a feeling other than comradeship towards Castiel but this just proved something that he'd previously been pushing to the back of his mind. The feeling that maybe there was something more to their relationship than that. He knew it now and he felt blind for not having admitted it to himself before. He loved Cass.

**OoO**

Castiel laid silent and still in the back of the Impala, the car that his friend loved so dearly. Every little piece of it contained a memory of Dean and Sam's time together from when they were young to their times (both good and bad) as the hunters they were now. Cass hadn't understood the strong love that Dean had for this car until he laid in the back seat. He saw all the little imperfections. A toy soldier stuck in a crevis that must have been stuffed their during their days as young children.

As soon as he sat he understood that the reason Dean loved this car so much wasn't just the paintwork or it interior design it was all the things that had happened within it. All the games once played and the journey's once taken. The good and the bad all contained in one palce and kept to be remebered.

Castiel wanted to join these memories. He wanted to be able to sit down in this car and remember times that he'd had with Dean, things that they'd done together anything and everything because Castiel loved Dean and he was ashamed of the amount of time it had taken for him to admit it to himself. He was so wrapped up in problems that were not his to solve that he forgot about the most important thing. Dean.

While everyone sat their deep in their own thoughts the two men suddenly came to the same realization that could change the way they lived their lives. Everything they had done had been to help themselves and their families. But now, they knew that they had someone else to think of. Someone who had held their hands and supported them over the past year. Castiel had Dean Winchester and Dean Wichester had Castiel and together they were so much stronger.

_Author Note: Okie Dokie. Well, that was the first chapter. As you can tell there shalt be angst as I enjoy reading it and I thought I'd give it a go myself. I'm going to do this challenge as one big story with each chapter containing the prompts so it has started with their realization that they do indeed love each other!_

_If you enjoyed it then follow it to recieve e-mails when the story is updated and, if you think it is worthy, then give it a favourite. I would love to hear what you think so please drop me a review, it would mean the world to me. Also, if you have any suggestions for future days then say so in the review and I'll see what I can do. Thank you so much for reading! xx_


	2. Chapter 2 - Cuddling

_Destiel - Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: Special thanks to It's Steve Now and RainyDays-and-DayDreams for the really nice reviews! I can't believe that I already have 3 favourites and 2 follows already! Thank you to everyone that's reading this! I love you all and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!_

Day 2 - Cuddling

Dean was struggling to cope. The man he had recently discovered he loved wasn't doing as well as he usually did and it was killing Dean. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tight and stopping himself from pulling over and holding Cass close, telling him that everything was going to be okay. He didn't seem to be driving quick enough as every second felt like a minute and that was an extra minute that his friend was suffering.

Cass was doing well and the pain was becoming too much for him to suffer in the silence as he previously had been. He had managed to keep his pain surpressed for the first couple of hours but as it built he couldn't any longer. Every bump felt as if the car had ccrashed over a mountain as his wound burned with a searing, stabbing pain. He let out pained shouts at every slight turn and just wished over and over for it to end. Every second he lay concious he just begged for something to ease the indescribable pain.

Just when Dean thought he wouldn't be able to take it any more, he saw the turning to Bobby's and ran a rough hand down his face. He'd never believed in miracles and he knew better but this seemed to be one as he could finally see what he could do for his friend. Ans at that moment in time, that was all that he could have ever hoped for.

**OoO**

As the boys pulled up to the front of the rackety house Castiel's cries swindled to faint, exhausted whimpers. Sam looked at Dean who practically ripped the door off it's hinges and flung himself out of the car. He knew that Dean had to be the one to get Cass. Sam wasn't blind and he had noticed the tension and hurt radiating from Dean as he'd driven at break neck speeds to the older hunter's house. He knew how Dean must be feeling hearing the barely muffled cries from the back of the Impala. So Sam knew to go to the house and leave Dean to sort out Castiel. So that's exactly what he did. He ran in to tell Bobby and hopefully help him get something to at least dull the angel's pain.

Dean carefully opened the door of his baby and looked in on the still whimpering angel. Blood was smeared on the blanket under him and he was curled in a tight ball as he attempted to relieve at least a small portion of the pain.

"Cass, we're here now. I'll get you sorted out and you won't feel this pain anymore," Dean said, brushing the damp hair off the man sweat covered face.

"Dean," Cass muttered and gripped the man's shirt roughly, "Please, it hurts."

Dean's heart broke at those words and he removed the sweat covered hand from his shirt and enveloped it in his own larger one.

He slowly lifted the angel out of the car trying his best to reduce pressure on Castiel's body as he craddled him in his arms. Dean gripped Castiel's hand tightly as his nails dug into his own. Every step he took made Castiel whimper in pain and with every step Dean's heart fell further in his chest. He held him tightly in an attempt to reduce the cries being emitted by his friend but it didn't seem to help.

**OoO**

When he reached the door to Bobby's house Castiel was barely concious and Bobby was flicking through book after book with Sam beside trawling the internet.

"Is there anything? I don't know how long we've got before he falls unconcious," Dean yelled as he entered the house with the angel sat in his arms, dripping with sweat.

"Nothing," the two men chorused as Dean went passed.

"Well there's got to be something Damit!" Dean yelled fustrated and desperate to have a way, any way, of helping his friend at his time of need.

"Don't shout boy. We're doing all we can," Bobby yelled looking up at the flustered hunter holding a limp angel, "Now set him down and pick up a book."

Dean nodded briskly and walked carefully up the stairs before setting down the angel on his bed.

"Cass, we'll get you all fixed up I promise," He muttered grasping his hand and sitting beside the tense angel, "You're going to be okay. I won't give up until I find something."

With that Dean hesitantly stood and made his way out of the room leaving his friend behind.

**OoO**

Dean didn't sleep until the very early hours of the morning. When he said he wasn't going to stop until a solution arose he wasn't kidding. He stayed up searching long after both Sam and Bobby had told him that there was nothing. Even after Bobby had said that the best thing they could do would be to leave him to rest until they could find an angel who would help him. He showed no sign of stopping until the energy drained from him. All the worry and driving caught up with him and he practically collapsed from exhaustion on the tabletop.

When he awoke the next day it was one o'clock in the afternoon and his thoughts moved straight to Castiel. He got up and his head spun as he wobbled up the stairs and across the rickety landing to the room where the angel laid.

Dean threw open the door and ran a greatful hand through his hair as he saw the man's wound bandged firmly and his eyes closed. Dean pulled up and chair and looked at his sleeping figure.

He was still sweating but at least he'd managed to rest a little. Dean felt relief swimming in his core as he placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

"Dean?" Castiel's weak voice uttered from the bed.

"I'm here Cass, just be quiet, you need your rest," Dean told him shuffling his clothing from around his flushed face.

"Dean, I'm so cold," He muttered faintly as he raised his arms slowly to try and pull his coat around his body.

Dean pushed it back down gently and took the coat from him, "You can't. You're over heating Cass."

"I'm not I'm cold," Castiel told him wrapping his own arms around himself in an attempt to warm himself up, "I'm so cold."

Dean looked into his pleading eyes and shook his head gently, "I can't Cass. You'll just make yourself worse. I'm going to get a cold flannel for your forehead. Just don't move please."

Dean turned but Castiel grabbed his coat sleeve holding him in place. He looked up at him and pulled him beside him on the bed.

"Hey Cass," Dean mummbled a little flustered.

"Please don't go," He muttered back pulling Dean's arm into his chest, "I'm so cold and I don't want to be alone."

Dean looked down at the dark haired man laid helplessly on the bed. His sea coloured eyes bore into Dean and he found himself laying down beside him and wrapping the shivering yet sweaty man in his arms. He pulled him to his chest and held him tightly.

Castiel sighed slightly and pulled the man closer to him not letting go even when he realised how warm he really was. Heat radiated out of him but he couldn't bring himself to let Dean go. He buried his head in Dean's dark green shirt and relaxed as he felt himself falling asleep.

**OoO**

When Sam and Bobby went up the stairs to redress Castiel's wounds they couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of the two men wrapped around each other.

"We really should dress his wounds Bobby," Sam said smiling slightly as his brother shuffled closer to Castiel in his sleep.

"Come on boy," Bobby muttered with his usual grumpy face on the outside but a heart that was melting on the inside, "Let's give them a bit longer. God knows they both need the rest."

Sam nodded and pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of them.

"One for the journal?" Sam asked holding up the picture for Bobby to see.

He let out a sharp and quickly muffled laugh before nodding and following Sam out of the room.

_Author Note: There you go. I hope it was suitably cutsey and that you enjoyed it very much. There will be another tomorrow! If you want to give me any prompts then leave it in a review even if you don't I would love a review! They make me smile. If you are enjoying this then please follow and favourite! It means the world to me! Love ya all xx_


	3. Chapter 3 - Gaming

_Destiel - Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: Special thanks to RainyDays-and-DayDreams and It's Steve Now for the lovely reviews again. I really hope you guys like this chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I'm glad that you two are reviewing! I'm also astounded by the fact that this is only the third challenge and it already has 5 favourites and 6 follows! Thank you soooo much to everyone reading, following and favouriting! I appreciate it soooooo much! ENJOY!_

Day 3 - Gaming

Castiel was beginning to recover and no one knew why. While Dean was feeling a lot better in knowing that his friend was getting back on his feet, he still wanted to know what Raphael had done so he could get back at that son of a bitch and give him what he deserved. As much as Castiel told Dean that Raphael didn't deserve what Dean had in mind for him he just couldn't let him get away with it and surely Cass would want to get back at him. Sometimes Castiel confused Dean but he didn't dwell on it too long as he could see in his eyes that it was upsetting him.

"Dean?" Castiel called from the room upstairs. Dean had given up his room, bed and clothing for Castiel not without arguments from the angel. But eventually, Castiel gave up because he knew that Dean was never going to give up.

"What's up Cass?" Dean called back from his seat on the sofa with Sam who was currently setting up a new console that Bobby had recieved from a hunter friend who 'didn't need it anoymore'. They suggested it as a small form of payment for Bobby's services. In his opinion, the man was just wanting rid of it.

"I want to come down the stairs."

Castiel wasn't sure what Dean was going to say. For some reason Dean hadn't let Castiel do anything for himself since they brought him here. Inside, Castiel knew he was just trying to help but Castiel was getting bored and he needed to do something.

Dean wasn't really sure about letting him down the stairs. The angel still couldn't walk further than across the room upstairs never mind fly. While it seemed that his wound had healed Castiel was clearly holding back and it obviously pained him to move too much. Dean had been hoping that by resting upstairs he'd recover but it was becoming apparent that maybe he needed to move around.

"Come on Dean," Sam spoke up, turning from shoving wires in the back of the machine, "You can't keep him hauled up in that room forever."

"This doesn't concern you Sammy," Dean said a little distantly.

"Yes it does. I have to hear you two bitching about each other all day everyday. I have every right to intervene and you need to let your little angel fly from his nest in your room upstairs," Sam said agitated at both what he was talking about with Dean but mainly the fact that the wires didn't seem to want to fit in any of the correct spots.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Dean!" Castiel shouted from up the stairs.

"Coming!" Dean shouted back before glaring at Sam and turning to go up the stairs.

**OoO**

"I'm going to help you down the stairs and then you can sit on the couch and play a game on the consel Sam is setting up," Dean commanded.

"Okay," the angel replied and began walking out of the room.

"Hey!" Dean yelled before wrapping one arm around the man's waist, "I said I was helping."

Castiel sighed a little. While he did love that Dean was helping him so much he wasn't a baby and yes maybe he wasn't at full strength but, they were only stairs.

It turns out that the help Dean supplied was actually necessary. Castiel sumbled half way down the stairs and Dean only just managed to catch him.

"Thank you," Castiel said breathlessly as he stood again.

"You're welcome," Dean said hoisting him back up as they continued to the bottom.

**OoO**

When the two managed to get down the stairs Sam had finished setting up the 'Wii' and Bobby was looking at him and rubbing his hand over his beard.

"Why did Tommy have this anyway?" Bobby asked disaprovingly.

"Does it matter? We've got it now and," Sam smiled as the television came to life in front of him, "We've got it working. Dean, Cass!"

Sam jumped as he turned and saw the two men stood directly behind him, "Wanna play?"

Dean nodded and set Castiel down on the couch comfortably before looking through the games that they had aquired.

"Why don't we play some Mario. May be the racing game. I'm great at those ones," Dean told them all as excited as a young child.

Castiel of course nodded in agreement with Dean and Sam just sighed and chuckled lightly at the blind faith Castiel had in Dean's decisions no matter how big or small. So Sam, being out numbered, pushed in Mario Kart and sat beside the two and handed out the controllers.

**OoO**

Castiel had never really understood what the attraction of video games was to humans especially Dean. Everything was meant to be fun and intresting, an escape from real life. While Mario Kart wasn't like the lives of the Winchesters some of the violence in others wasn't that far off.

However, after playing for a couple of minutes, he completely understood.

"How..?" Dean stuttered over his words with Sam laughing heartily in the background, "You can't have. How could you?"

"I just played," Castiel reponded with a confused expression. After his failure in the first race that they had chosen he had worked out which point was best to turn the wheel and when to use his boost. As an angel he was used to learning from mistakes and coming up with game plan and this was no different.

"You can't just play and win every race but one!" Dean said looking at the angel with an unknown emotion. Maybe a mix of confusion and mild anger, but even Dean himself wasn't quite sure.

"I did..." Castiel stated with his classic head tilt of confusion, "I don't understand what's wrong Dean?"

"I'm not having this. No dick with wings is gonna beat me at Mario Kart!" Dean said determinedly, readjusting his position to make himself more comfortable, "I'm gonna beat you this time. Just you wait and see."

Castiel looked at the man beside him and smiled a little, "Will you be partaking this time Sam?"

Sam looked at him with one of his many bitch faces. Castiel knew full well that Sam wasn't going to have another go after the last round. That damn Diddy Kong had been following him round and zapping him with everything he'd got from the start line of the first race. This resulted in Sam finishing last or second to last in every race. Sam wasn't going to ever play that game ever again.

Castiel noticed the face and looked away. He may seem to be emotionally deteached and generally socially awkward but he'd spent enough time around the Winchester boys to know one of Sam's bitch faces when he saw one.

"Just us then Cass," Dean smirked, "I'm gonna kick your..."

**OoO**

"Ass! Cass you kicked my ass, again!" Dean shouted exasperated. Castiel had got first place in every single race the two had played and Dean had been right behind him the whole time.

"I'm sorry Dean. Did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked. He didn't want to upset Dean. What he understood about games was that the aim was to win and if you didn't try then it was cheating. Castiel didn't want to cheat but he didn't want Dean to feel anger towards him. It was quite a predicament he found himself in.

"You didn't do anything," Dean sighed but he wasn't about to give up, "I demand a re-match!"

Sam looked to the angel who pulled a sort of fed up face before nodding and getting ready again. He laughed to himself and grabbed a beer from the fridge to watch the 'Cass and Dean show'.

**OoO**

"Hey, you let me win!" Dean yelled at Castiel and threw the remote to the floor.

"No I didn't," Castiel muttered. It was common knowledge that Castiel was a very bad teller of little white lies. Especially when he was telling one to Dean. He just looked overly sad and extremely guilty to the extent that everyone just wanted to give him a big hug.

This was no exception and when, halfway through the game, Castiel's remote supposedly switched off Dean knew that at the end he'd tell a big lie and pull the face. Dean struggled to restrain himself whenever he saw the face as it made him want to hug the man and not stop. It was torturous.

"We all know you did Cass; you're a terrible liar," Sam laughed from behind them both.

"That's why we are going to play again until I beat you fair and square!" Dean exclaimed.

And so they did. And they played again and again until Dean finally beat Cass at 2 o'clock in the morning then falling asleep sitting up and sliding onto Castiel's lap. He slept until the next morning with Castiel wide awake and playing on Mario Kart WFC; and beating EVERYONE.

_Author Note: Thank you for reading this! I love hearing the opinions of all my readers so please drop a review they always make me smile. Also, if you have any prompts for this then write it in the review or you can send me a PM. If you are enjoying it then follow and/or favourite! I love you all and expect another chapter tomorrow! xx_


	4. Chapter 4 - On A Date

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note:Once again I am thrilled by the incredible amount of Follows and Favourites that this story is getting and I love every single one of you that is following and favouriting even if you're just reading. I want to say a special thank you to It's Steve Now, RainyDays-and-DayDreams and doglady.1 for the lovely reviews! They really do mean the world to me and they are what is keeping me writing one of these everyday! I hope you enjoy! xx_

Day 4 - On A Date

Castiel was better. Dean of course was happy at his quick recovery but a little suspicious. He saw the injuries and without Castiel being able to heal himself, he should have been down for a while. Dean knew this and so did Bobby but Sam didn't seem to be bothered. He was making up things like 'maybe angels heal at a different rate to humans'. Dean knew that something was going on but he was so happy to have Castiel on his feet that he didn't have the heart to push it.

Sam was trying to push Dean off trying to find out about why Castiel had healed so quickly. Because Sam knew, if Dean found out he wouldn't be best please. The truth was, Gabriel had visited Castiel. Due to many things from the past, Dean wasn't that fond of Gabriel and to be honest no one could really blame him; he had killed him a couple of hundred times.

**OoO**

Sam didn't have the heart to kick him out when the man found the archangel beside Castiel's bed. He was just stood there. Sam could see the glisten of hateful tears in his eyes as he brushed his thumb over Castiel's hand. It was the night after the game marathon and Castiel had gotten worse again and Dean was once again looking for an answer, any answer to get his health up.

"I know you're there Samsquatch," Gabriel muttered wiping his face and letting go of his brothers hand.

"I was... I just had to..." Sam stuttered rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's okay," Gabriel said, turning and giving him a half-hearted smile.

Sam smiled back a little and walked beside him, "Can you do anything?"

Gabriel laughed a little and looked at his baby brother once more, "Of course I can. I don't why he couldn't have done it himself."

"He said that Raphael must have done something to it because he'd tried and he couldn't heal himself," Sam told the archangel whose features crumpled in confusion.

He closed his eyes and laid a hand on his chest. He opened them again and sighed loudly rubbing a hand over his light brown hair, "Cassie, Cassie, Cassie, what have you done?"

Sam looked at the angel infront of him puzzled. As far as Sam was aware Castiel hadn't really done anyhting since they had found him in the warehouse. Dean hadn't let him out of his sight and to be quite honest it was very sweet but it was a little bit annoying since the other people in the house weren't as fond of him as Dean. Everytime Castiel said something with a tilt of his head, they all sighed and shook their heads. All except Dean who would just laugh.

"I knew about what was happening to him but, I didn't think it would ever get this bad," he sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam mummbled stepping closer and looking at the angel.

Gabriel sighed again and a light emmited from his hand as he healed Castiel, "He'll tell you in his own time I'm sure."

Sam nodded briskly and before he could reply Gabriel flew off.

**OoO**

Sam wanted so much to tell Dean what happened just to get him to stop having off side conversations with him about it but he was sure Castiel knew what had happened and he should tell him.

"It's settled we'll go out for dinner then!" Bobby stated as the other three walked into the room.

"I have no need for nutrition," Castiel stated in his usual unemotional voice. Now he was fully recovered all emotion seems to have disappeared with it and he was once again driving them insane.

"Come on man. What's the point in being in Team Freewill if you aren't going to go on team dinner's with us all?" Dean asked looking at him sternly.

"I suppose I could try some food. It won't harm me in any way."

"That's better."

"Er... Hey Bobby," Sam called causing them all to turn on the spot, " Can I talk to you?"

Bobby let out a long huff and walked over to the kitchen to join Sam and leave Dean pestering Castiel -he was trying to get his gaming secret from him again-.

**OoO**

"What do you want boy?" Bobby asked gruffly as he entered the kitchen and leant against the counter.

"We should just sent those two off to have a meal and make up something that we have to do here," Sam said bluntly.

Sam had had about enough of the constant 'eye sex' as many of the two's friends had begun to call it. The moments when they would stop talking and just stare into each others eyes for at least five minutes before one of them would reply two the other's question. Sometimes someone would be explaining something to one of them and when you looked up to check they were watching they would be staring at the other from across the room. It was getting ridiculous.

"Yes," Bobby breathed without hesitation, "I can't stand those two love birds and the sexual tension they bring upon my house everytime they're in the same room!"

Bobby had also noticed this. To be quite frank everyone knew that they liked each other apart from maybe themselves. They both seemed completely oblivious to the fact even though practically every second of the day they spent staring intently at each other.

At one point the group thought of doing a bet but it didn't work out because everyone thought they'd eventually get together.

"How do we do this then? Just say that we have to research or something?"

"I don't know we could just-"

"What are you two talking about?" Dean asked strutting into the room with Castiel close on his heels.

"We were just saying that we actually can't go to the restaurant with you two," Sam blurted out quickly.

"Yeah?" Dean said skeptically, "Why?"

"Bobby can't make it there. His foot hurts," Sam spluttered with an unconvincing smile.

"My foot doesn't hurt ya idjit!" Bobby whisper shouted before shouting out in pain as Sam dropped a gun on his foot, "Yup, hurts like a bitch."

Dean looked at the two, eyebrows raised. Castiel stood behind them with a similar expression with a little bit of confusion thrown in, "Well, we'll wait until Bobby's foot is better and-"

"No!" Sam shouted holding out his hands infront of his older brother.

"No?"

"No, because..." Sam looked helplessly at Bobby and twitched his head encouraging him to answer the question.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the floudering younger hunter.

"Because, Pig 'n' a poke is only on offer tonight!" Sam shouted energetically with a click and a smile as he thought of something that sounded vaguely reasonable.

"I do like Pig 'n' a poke..." Dean said slowly, "Okay then. You okay with that Cass?"

"As long as it's no trouble for you," Castiel muttered looking at Dean. Dean looked back and then no one was able to get a word out of them for at least five minutes.

**OoO**

The two boys followed the directions that they were given and they found themselves outside a swanky looking restuarant called 'Glass Bar'. Dean now undertsood why they gave them money for this place because it looked EXPENSIVE. What Dean couldn't understand was why they were all going here to celebrate such a small thing that isn't usually celebrated. It wasn't as if someone was getting married.

If Dean had chosen they would have gone to a small diner or something to show Cass the true meaning of burger but no. Sam had delibrately told them to go here and what was worse was that there definitely wasn't any Pig 'n' a Poke let alone on offer.

Going into this Dean wasn't in the best of moods.

Castiel however was feeling substantionally better than Dean. While he could tell that this was displeasing Dean and he had said that whatever Dean wanted he couldn't bring himself to walk away. Truth has it that he was enjoying the time he was spending alone with Dean. It might not be anything special but just spending time away from sorting out the apocalypse was bliss.

After realising his true feelings towards Dean he had been trying to find time that he could spend with just him but in a house full of hunters who had the end of the world on their minds, it was hard to do. And now he was faced with the oppourtunity he was taking it.

"Table for two please," Dean muttered to the man standing at the front of the desk.

"Certainly Sir, whereabouts do you wish to be seated?"

"Any where."

**OoO**

As they weaved through the restaurant Dean began to feel a little self concious. He felt very very underdressed. Everyone around them was dressed in full evening wear with a suit and bowtie, plain black suit shoes and a dinner jacket. Unfourtunately Dean had left the house in his usual t-shirt, shirt and jeans. Castiel was nearly dressed for the occasion if he did his tie up and took of the tan coat but they both knew that wasn't going to happen.

"You're table sirs," the waiter said pulling out the chairs for the two and handing them each a menu, "Another waiter will be here momentarily to take your drinks order."

He skittered off and left the two sat alone in the back corner of the restaurant.

The first 10 minutes were mostly silent with the odd comment on the weather or the shade of black in the sky -Cass' comment-. After that the waiter arrived and they ordered drinks. This small burst of talkativeness was followed by another 10 minutes silence before the drinks arrived.

"Dude, this is ridiculous!" Dean said suddenly, "We just need to talk and stop acting like teens on a date!"

"I didn't think we were," Castiel replied flatly. He never really had understood all the similes that Dean sprouted as they were very clearly not true so there was indeed no point in saying them. However, Dean seemed relatively pround of most of them so Castiel put it down to him being human and decided to say no more.

"Well I can tell you we were so let's just," Dean faltered a little, struggling to think of a decent topic to disscuss, "Talk about our likes and dislikes."

Castiel looked at Dean with his usual tilt of the head and squinty eyes.

"For example, I don't like that," Dean stated flailing his arms in Castiel's general direction, "It's annoying and almost a welcome sign for me to punch you in the face."

"I do apologise Dean but I'm not sure what you mean by 'this'" he stated.

Dean grumbled and ran a hand down his face before looking back up at Castiel. He then realised that he and Castiel were alone. Previously Dean had been much too wrapped up in the fact that they were both in a fancy restaurant full of women with annoying laughs and snooty waitors with tuxedo's and silver trays to notice what was actually going on. He had been served a chance to talk to Castiel and tell him how he really felt.

Then it came to him. Sam and Bobby had planned this. Dean knew that they were up to something but planning a date for them just wasn't one of the things he had considered. Of course Dean had noted the strange behavious and the fact that Sam had very clearly drropped that gun on Bobby's foot but he didn't think that they were do that for him and Cass. He thought that maybe they were going to plan his birthday party or something as his birthday was coming but he didn't expect this in the slightest.

"Dean?" Castiel asked snapping Dean from his thoughts, "What should I eat?"

"Oh yeah um," Dean stuttered looking into the brilliant blue of Castiel's eyes, "Why don't we both get different things and we can share?"

Dean scratched the back of his head awkwardly before picking up the menu and hiding behind it. Castiel did the same and scanned over all the options.

This wasn't going as he thought it would. He was hoping that maybe talking would have been a lot easier. They always managed to talk when they were at the oldest hunters house so why did it seem that they were incappable now?

**OoO**

They quickly ordered and the food arrived quickly much to the couples delight as they were once again sitting in uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, Cass, you should really try this... stuff. It's superb!" Dean said holding up a forkful of it with a large smile on his face.

Castiel panicked and thought back to all the things that he'd seen on how humans behaved when they were in restaurants with people whom they were fond of. Thinking back on it all he leant forward and opened his mouth.

"Erm..." dean stuttered a small blush rising in his cheeks, "What are you doing?"

"I was... I was just waiting to try some of the food. I thought you were going to give me some to try."

"I meant for you to dig in yourself man," Dean said nervously as the blush on his cheeks refused to subside.

"But i though this is what you do on date's," Castiel replied quickly before realising what he had just said and closing his mouth quickly.

_Author Note: BUSTED I think Dean knows what's going on in Cass' head now! I'm really sorry that this was up so late but I've been pretty busy today and I literally only just finished as I'm typing this author note._

_Update on my life. I managed to break my toe today by kicking a doorframe. I know that you may think that that's really stupid and you would be completely correct. I slipped a little and somehow managed to miss the opening and kick the frame instead. I'm soooo well coordinated. The first bone I break and it's a toe bone, pathetic. You guys ever broken anything? Leave it in the review I'd love to hear about it (in the non wierd and slighty sadistic way). _

_Anywho, I would love to read what you think so please please please review this chapter and if you liked it *fingerscrossed* then follow and favourite it. If you like my writing style then feel free to follow me as an author as well! I love you all and expect another chapter tomorrow! xx_


	5. Chapter 5 - First Kiss

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: Special thanks to DeanNeedsHisPie, RainyDays-and-DayDreams, jdluvva, doglady.1 and It's Steve Now for the really nice reviews. I'm really glad that you're all enjoying this story because I'm enjoying writing it. Just a fair warning but these will begin to be updated later as I am now back at school and I can only write after school. I'm really sorry if because of this you get them on the wrong day but this is the only way I can do it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! xx_

Day 5 - First Kiss

Then there was silence. Castiel hadn't really thought before he said that last sentence and now he had just realised what he had said he hoped that the earth would just open and swallow him whole. He didn't mean to say it; it had just slipped out. He must have been wanting it to be true so badly that it just sort of came out. He was now regretting it and hoping that Dean hadn't heard him, however, it seemed that he had.

Had Dean heard Castiel right? Did he say date? Yes, Dean wanted it to have been a date but he knew full well that it wasn't. Or did he? Was this what Sam and Bobby were hoping would happen this whole time? No, could it? Dean didn't think that anoyone knew about his feelings after all he'd only realised them very recently and he hadn't exactly been flaunting them. He didn't think that he'd been acting differently towards Castiel, had he?

The silence continued on for a slow and painful minute before Dean cleared his throat slightly and looked at Castiel who was currently trying to sink as far down in his chair as he could without falling off and making even more of a fool of himself.

"I er..." Dean began before Castiel interrupted.

"I didn't mean it I'm sorry. I was just," he sighed deeply and looked across the table at Dean, "I'll just leave."

Castiel raised his wings to fly but just as he was about to leave he felt Dean's hand on his jacket sleeve. He lifted his head and looked into Dean's fresh green eyes.

"D-don't... You don't have to go," he muttered clearing his throat in preparation for what he was about to say.

Castiel didn't know what was coming but if Dean wanted him to stay after what he had just said then he had to stay. He wasn't sure what to say or how to say it so he just sat himself down in his seat and waited.

"Castiel, Cass," Dean muttered breathing out a deep sigh and lookign at the man before him, "As you know, I'm not very good with all this feelings crap and I don't think I ever really will be but I can't just pretend anymore. You've been around for a while now and everyday I see you risk everything you have for me and my brother. You catapult yourself into horrific situatons to make sure that at the end of the day we are still breathing and I've never really done that much for you."

Castiel opened his mouth to contradict but Dean held a hand up to stop him.

"I look at you every day and wonder what I have possibly done to deserve such a loyal friend as you and every day I fail to think of a single reason. I've begun to realise that I wish that I could protect you as you have me many a time before. I don't have much to offer but I, but every time I see you hurt I wish that I had been there to stop it. I've been stupid. Stupid to have not seen it before, to have not realised how much you truly mean to me. I don't ever want to see you get hurt ever again. I want to be right by your side fighting with you so that I never have to see those beautiful blue eyes clouded with anything but joy. So," Dean stuttered exhaling and reaching out his hands to hold Castiel's between his own, "If you'll have me I just.. I want to tell you that I... that I love you Cass."

Dean lifted his head and looked into the eyes that he had seen may times before. This time however it was different. He had told him everything. Everything that he'd been keeping tucked away inside his head, hidden from even himself and he'd let it all out.

Castiel just sat there, looking into the eyes of the man that had just sat before him and poured his feelings out before him. The man whom he'd saved from the depths of hell. The man whom he'd killed for. The man whom he had loved and cherished deep inside himself and now he was free. Free to tell him everything. But, he didn't have the words.

"Dean, I," he stumbled over the words all rushing to his lips in a race to escape and reveal how he felt, "I."

Castiel leant forward and pushed his lips to Dean's gently. He couldn't even begin to describe how he felt about Dean and no combination of words in English, Enochian, French or Spanish would do it justice. So he did the only possible thing, the thing he had been wishing for since the moment of realisation in the back of the car. The thing that his heart had been yearning for but his head had been holding him back from. He kissed him.

_Author Note: OMG that Dean monologue was possibly the hardest thing I have ever had to write in my life! I'm sorry if you thought that was too short or if you didn't think that there was enough kiss but I just want this to be a sweet chapter and when I'd written that last sentence I just said to myself "That's how I'm ending this chapter." I hope that you enjoyed it and I would really really appreciate a review for this chapter because this was a hard one for me and my first time writing something like this so please please please (not that I'm begging or anything) can you leave me a quick review telling me how it was. Also, if you are enjoying this story then follow and/or favourite! I just wanted to say that the amount of support that this story has got already really makes me smile and every time I get an e-mail telling me that someone had reviewed/favourtied/followed that smile gets brighter!_

_I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that this is late but fanfiction was glitching out and not letting me go on the manage stories section of my page bit thing. But it's up now and there will be another one tonight. Anyway, I'm sure it's yesterday somewhere! XD_

_Thank you to every single one of you reading this story and I hope you continue to enjoy reading it! I love you all, talk to you later today! xx_


	6. Chapter 6 - Wearing Each Others Clothes

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: Again I'm really really sorry about what was meant to be yesterday's challenge but fanfiction was just hating on me. I'm super sorry again... Anywho, special thanks to RainyDays-and-DayDreams, doglady.1, It's Steve Now and CastiellaWinchester94 for the really lovely reviews. doglady.1, I would love it if this would happen in the series and It's Steve Now, I'm really glad it was good enough to actually make you feel stuff! Rainy and Castiella, I'm really glad you are enjoying it, it really means a lot for you to be telling me! I love each and every one of you that is reading this and after all I write these for you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it turned out a little differently than I had first thought it would... xx _

Day 6 - Wearing Each Others Clothes

After the kiss the two men weren't sure about what to do about it. They both tried to act normal around the other two but since they were terrible actors it wasn't going so well. For example...

Dean walked into the living room and saw Castiel sat beside Sam talking to him about some sort of apocalypse related topic and he panicked. He didn't know where to sit!

He had two options. One: sit next to Castiel and risk his brother and father figure asking questions or making kissy faces and so forces Castiel to lie which everyone knew wouldn't work out as they both wanted. Two: Sit away from Castiel at the other side of the room and risk Castiel thinking that all he'd said was a joke and he wasn't really serious about him.

While Dean was stood in the middle of the living room having an inner monologue Sam, Bobby and Castiel had stopped their discussion to look his way. Dean was bobbing up and down on the spot with a look of deep thought written on his face and his head down. He looked completely confused and the thing that seem ed to be confusing him was the floor. It was all a little perculiar and it only got wierder when he began to hop from one foot to the other. He would hop onto one foot and lift the other up as if to take a step but then go back on it and repeat with the other foot.

All the time Dean was doing his little dance, Sam and Bobby were trying to hold in a laugh while Castiel watched with much the sme expression of confusion as Dean.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, scaring everyone half to death as hhe walked over to sit down beside Castiel, "What are you talking about?"

Dean had finally decided to go for the seat next to Castiel as he decided that it wasn't that suspicious as it may just look like he was eager to join the conversation not eager to sit next to Castiel. However, he was blissfully unaware of what he had been doing only a few seconds earlier.

**OoO**

To be completely honest though, Castiel was dealing with it far worse. Every time Dean so much as looked at him and he started to look back he had a major panic attack and flew out of there as quickly as he could. He wasn't really sure why because since the kiss he had begun to realise just how much the two had shared looks that no one else seemed to undertand even before they were really friends. Just by flying off all of a sudden he probably was going to arose more suspicion then if he just looked at Dean.

However, no matter how many times he told himself this he just couldn't stop himself everytime Dean raised his head and looked at him with those georgous, green eyes.

**OoO**

This didn't go on for too long however because one day soon after they both forgot about trying to hide their feelings from the other two.

It was a cold day with early morning snow falling when Dean was rudely awakened by a flustered Castiel. His hair was sticking up at all angles and he looked as if he'd fallen out of a tree.

"Dean, your brother called me, is there something wrong?" he said looking at Dean a little worriedly and quickly scanning his body for obvious injury.

"Geez, Cass, no I've not even woken up yet! Are you sure he called you this early?" He asked quite grumpily as he shuffled out of bed and up on his feet.

"I'm certain it was your brother. He said that you were in trouble and I should come and help defend you."

Dean sighed and proceeded to walk down the stairs in his pyjamas which consisted of a tight fitting t-shirt and some loose tracksuit material shorts. He practically fell down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean called with a small yawn as he meandered into the living room, "Sammy, why did you call Cass? There's nothing wrong with me! Sammy?"

It was now evident that no one but the two were in the house and while this worried Dean he peered out the window and knew exactly what was going on. He was getting too old for this and to be completely honest so was Sam. While many people would disagree with this and yell that you were never too old Dean had to object. They were definitely too old for snowball fights.

"Cass, just follow me," Dean muttered as he slipped his bare feet into some of Bobby's ratty slippers and tiptoed out to brave the cold.

**OoO**

"Sam!" Dean called into the snow covered maze of cars, "Stop fooling around! We've got an apocalypse to stop!"

No reply.

"Dean I don't understand," Castiel started until Dean pushed a finger to his lips and beconed Castiel to follow him silently.

It was then that it happened. One moment they were both moving through the snow, silently, like wolves stalking prey. The next they were both flat on their backs with a white flaky patch on their chests where a snowball had hit.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, angrily swiping the snow from his now drenched pyjamas and standing on his feet, "You okay there Cass?"

Castiel gave a small nod and just sat in the snow, a look of surprise still plastered on his usually emotionless face, "What just happened?"

"Those dickheads declared war that's what happened," Dean spoke quietly gritting his teeth and pulling Castiel to his feet, "You ever had a snowball fight?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Well you're about to."

Dean showed Castiel how to form a snowball in his hands and wrapped his around Castiel's when he complained about the cold. Of course angels don't feel the cold but, Dean didn't need to know that. They then created a pile of snow together and squatted down to hide from the two hunters who were currently out to get them.

What Castiel and Dean weren't aware of was the prescence of the two men. They had launched the first two snowballs and then crept round to take refuge behind a rusty car with a good view of the couple. They saw Dean teaching Castiel how to make a snowball and they saw the little flush of red deepen on both their cheeks as they snuggled together against the cold. They were now certain that Sam's plan had worked and now Bobby owed Sam $30.

**OoO**

When Sam and Bobby finally revealed themselves they were pelted by a lot and I mean A LOT of snow and everyone ran inside after that. Catsiel and Dean both had smirks as they followed the dripping duo into the what seemed to be (after their time outside) sauna temperature house. Frankly they didn't really have anything to smirk about as they were probably just as wet from having been sat on the same damp patch of snow waiting for them to show up. Basically everyone was soaked through.

"Don't you even think about it boys!" Bobby snapped as they all went to sit on the sofa.

They all let out a rattling sigh as they shivered in their clothes, even Castiel gave a little shiver as they made there way up the stairs.

"You don't have any other clothes do you Cass?" Sam asked looking at the soggy angels beside him.

"I've never really required any," Castiel informed Sam as they entered Dean's room where all the clothes were kept.

"Well you need some now. Dean, Cass is going to need some of your clothes."

"Yeah, sure," Dean replied as he dug some clothes out for sam before throwing them at him and getting out a couple of outfits for himself and Castiel.

"Chuck these on," he muttered passing the clothes to Castiel who left the room to get changed.

**OoO**

Castiel certainly looked different. His usual trenchcoat was replaced by a shirt that fell to just below his elbows as it hung a little limply off his slightly smaller frame. His tie and shirt were gone, taken place of by a plain green t-shirt that while it may have fit Dean perfectly it didn't look right on Castiel at all. The jeans were a bit too long and really didn't compliment Castiel's figure at all. Overall, everything was a bit oversized and left Castiel looking cute. The unsatisfied, slightly grumpy face just added to the cuteness radiating from the dark haired angel.

"Man, you look," Dean started attempting to think of any other words than 'cute' or 'strangely attractive'.

"Yeah, you look," Sam attempted to add but failed.

"Completely hilarious!" a voice finished from thin air. They weren't left guessing long as Gabriel appeared beside Sam laughing hard and struggling to stop," Why didn't you just dry your other clothes?"

Castiel glared at his older but shorter brother, "I was offered clothes so I took them."

Castiel folded his arms over his chest and looked disapporvingly at his still chuckling brother who had now been joined by the younger of the Winchester boys. Dean let out a smirk from behind the ngel who swiftly turned on him with a look of betrayal in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Cass but you do look a little funny," Dean said trying his best to hold back a laugh.

"I don't know what you're laughing about?" Gabriel said and with a click of his fingers Dean found his clothes replaced with Castiel's slightly too small ones.

Sam and Gabriel's laughs increased at the sight of Dean in the slightly too small suit.

Dean found himself in a white shirt that was slowly suffocating his arms and hugging him a little tightly round his chest and a thin blue tie hung pathetically around his neck. Black trousers were gripping his legs and hanging a little too high off the floor showing the tops of a pair of pink socks covered in monkeys (A personal touch by Gabriel, Dean assumed). The long trenchcoat however seemed to fit him a little better than it did Castiel as the sleeves fell to the right point on his hand rather than a little over as it was on the angel's. However he looked completely ridiculous. Dean usually wore relatively tight clothing but this was just a step too far.

"I'm assuming you're the one that invited that here then," Dean muttered while trying to cross his arms and failing due to the tight hold the material had on his biceps, "Bitch."

"Jerk!" Sam managed to stuttered out between laughing and breathing.

The two men in the unfitting clothes looked at their brothers with practically the same expression as they wished to be back in the safety of their own clothes.

_Author Note: What do you think? This is the first one that I haven't really had a single thought for before beginning to type it up. I had to ask my sister for a little assisstance so a gold star to my sister for the help. This was going to end up as two small stories in one but I wanted Gabriel in there again so it ended up like this!_

_Tell me what you thought of for this chapter and if you have any ideas/prompts for any upcoming challenges by leaving this chapter a review. It would be much appreciated! I really do love reading them and I look forward to waking up and reading all your lovely reviews! I really do! If you are enjoying this story them follow and/or favourite, it means the world to me when I see someone has done so! _

_If you like the angels then I'm currently writing a story about their time in heaven before the start of the series and if you want to check it out I would love that! If you're also a fan of sherlock then I'm writing a Sherlock story in which Sherlock has bumped his head and is acting like a child. If you like the sound of that then go and check that out! _

_Thank you soooooo very much for reading this challenge because without all the support and lovely reviews I may struggle to even switch on my laptop to write the next day! I love you all xx_

_P.S. This was a rather long author note! XD Talking of long author notes *cough*RainyDays-and-DayDreams*cough* XD_


	7. Chapter 7 - Cosplaying

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: Special thanks to doglady.1, RainyDays-and-DayDreams, CastiellaWinchester94, It's Steve Now and JaspenFrost for the absolutely incredible reviews! They made me so happy and I love each of you a whole bunch for taking the time to write them! I'm amazed by the amount of favourites (12) and follows (15) that this challenge had gotten in only the past 7 days! It's been a week now so only three and a bit more to go! I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope that you are enjoying reading it just as much! I love you all and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!_

Day 7 - Cosplaying

Dean and Cass were still not 'officially together'. Everyone knew that they had told each other, mainly because Castiel had accidently told everyone while Dean wasn't around, yet they still weren't a couple. It was beginning to get a little ridciulous.

They'd all tried hinting that they knew something as different between them but nothing seemed to be getting through. They had tried everything and it was getting to the point that they just had to say something obvious as the sexual tension build up was worsening and the meaningful stares becoming more frequent.

**OoO**

After the snowball fight and the surprise appearance of Gabriel, the archangel decided to stay for a while which the Winchesters and Bobby agreed to, much to Dean's discomfort. The angel so far hadn't pulled any pranks or killed Dean multiple times when Tuesday came around which to be honest, everyone was half expecting. That was all abou to change though.

One morning Dean awoke slowly and stretched. He could hear the clatter of glasses and pottery from downstairs where everyone was busy getting food and early morning sun was warming his skin nicely as he lay still dozing in his bed. He was ready for what seemed to be a nice relaxing day.

However, it was not to be so as with a blink of Dean's eyes he was stood with Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Gabriel, Jo, Ellen and Chuck in a rather crowded street with many people who were dressed in rather perculiar clothing.

"Rise and Shine campers!" Gabriel's sickly sweet voice and smug voice calls to the small group surrounding him, "I've brought you all hear today for a little fun."

"What the fuck sort of time do you call this? It's barely past nine!" Dean yelled at the archangel who was scanning over the whole group.

It was then that Dean realised what he was wearing. His usual light, tight clothes were gone and replaced by loose fitting jeans and a shirt covered in an oatmeal jumper. He looked around at everyone else and they too weren't dresseed in their usual attire.

Castiel was in a tight purple shirt that he looked particularly good in and some tight fitting suit trousers. He was also wearing a blazer and his hair wasn't styled in it's usual slightly messed up way. It was a little darker and curled so that half of it hung slightly in fornt of his face and the other curled round his head loosely.

Bobby was dressed smartly in a suit as were Chuck, Sam and Gabriel. Ellen seemed to be wearing a Grandma's clothes and Jo was dressed in relatively normal clothing with a plain white lab coat slung over top. Everyone's hair had changed and they were all wearing near enough the same expression that very clearly said that they were pissed.

"Why, why am I here?" Chuck stuttered, looking at all of the people surrounding him with a look of great confusion, "This wasn't meant to happen today. This was meant to be the day that... I was a little busy."

"Yeah, Jo and I are in the middle of a hunt. How did we even get here?" Eleen said glaring at each of the men in turn who all looked back a little scared and shrugged.

"That would be me, guilty," Gabriel said with a small smile, "Come on, I'm not doing any harm I just wanted to do a group cosplay and I need a few friends to play the characters."

"I don't even know who you are!" Jo shouted turning on the short archangel and looking at him with an eyeborw raised.

"Name's Gabriel, archangel and master mischief maker Loki," He said with his usual smug half smile, "Pleased to meet you Jo, Ellen, I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope," Ellen said looking at the Winchesters sharply and shaking Gabriel's hand, "Now explain again, exactly why we are here."

Everyone turned Gabriel's way, "We are going to a convention!" he stated, throwing his hands in the air and looking at them all expecting faces of excitement. He was gravely disappointed, "I love these things and I've always wanted to do a group cosplay so I thought I'd gather you all here and make my own dreams come true."

The whole group let out a loud grumble and profanities flowed from many of their mouths.

"Has it ever occured to you that none of us know anything about who we are or what we're from!" Sam told Gabriel, looking at the usually very organised and precise archangel.

"Details. Dean you are John, he's a doctor and Castiel you are Sherlock Holmes, the famous detective. Your characters are in love. I like JohnLock rather a lot," he said with a smile as he looked at the blushing and shocked faces of his brother and his, hopefully, soon to be boyfriend, "Ellen you are their landlady Mrs Hudson. Samsquatch you are Mycroft, Sherlock's brother. Bobby you are Detective Inspector Lestrade and Jo you are the pathologist Molly Hooper and Chuck you are Anderson. No one really likes you all that much. And finally me. I'm the best and most intelligent criminal James Moriarty, but you can just call me Moriarty. I think that covers it so come on!"

"I'm not going to one of these-" Dean started but before he could finish, Gabriel had clicked his fingers and they were all stood in the middle of a crowded room.

"Oh Come one!" Dean yelled throwing his arms down adn looking around him.

"Follow me if you want to live!" Gabriel called from up front. The whole party groaned loudly before slowly following the unusually suited angel through the large sea of people.

**OoO**

"You guys look amazing!" another girl shouted at them above the ridiculously loud noise eminating from every direction, "Can I take a picture?"

"Of course!" Gabriel said excitedly before any of the others had chance to say a word, "Follow me I know a good place."

Everyone was sick and tired of this already. This was the 12th time they'd been called out for a picture and they had only been there for an hour. Most of the people were young teenage girls wearing deerstalkers or blue scarfs and long black coats. Sam assumed that it had something to do with Sherlock which they had finally discovered was the name of the program they were all 'cosplaying' from.

"Guys!" Gabriel shouted to everyone as they arrived at a good spot, "Get into your position."

Everyone shuffled round each other as they moved to the positions that they were now used to. Castiel, or should I say, Sherlock was stood central to the group with D- John on his left and Lestrade on his right. Sherlock had his arm drapped over John's shoulder and his other tucked in his trouser pocket. Mycroft was stood behind Sherlock and John with Mrs Hudson stood beside Lestrade and Anderson was stood on the other side of John. Moriarty stood behind and to the left of Sherlock. Gabriel wore a smug look that certainly fit the character perfectly.

The picture was soon taken but as they all turned away form the girl to once again grumble at Gabriel she called out to them again, "Hey, um... if it's okay with you guys... would you mind if I got a picture of John and Sherlock... kissing?"

Castiel and Dean's head's whipped round so fast you would have thought that they'd have given themselves whip lash.

"You want to wh-"

"Of course you can!" Gabriel smiled, pushing the two of them back to the place where they'd been stood previously, "They don't mind at all!"

"Oh! Thank you so so so much!" the girl said happily, "I can't wait to show all my friends!"

The girl quickly checked out her camera and poised herself ready to take the shot.

Dean placed a hand on Castiel's chest to stop him and turned to look at him, "Are you... okay with this?"

Castiel looked at him a little nervously and nodded slightly, "If you don't mind I think it would be okay. It's seems as if we'd be making this girl very happy."

They both turned to look at the practically jittering girl who had the biggest smile on her face either the man or the angel had ever seen.

"Okay then," Dean said turning to stand on the spot they had been pushed towards. Castiel moved to stand in front of him. He swallowed hard and looked into Dean's eyes before leaning forward and kissing him softly.

Everyone around them 'awwed' as the two broke away from their kiss and the girl ran over to the excitedly.

"That. Was. Perfect! Thank you again for that! EEEEKKKK! I can't wait to show everyone!" She shouted before squishing them together in a hug and running off through the crowd of people.

"That was adorable!" Jo said walking over to Dean and Castiel with a quiet smirk gracing her face.

"Can you just become a couple now!" Sam shouted at them. He had decided that he should just blurt it out at any random point and just after they had had a picture taken of them kissing (the fact that they were merely cosplaying was beside the point) it seemed like a good time to do so.

"Erm... I..." Castiel stuttered trying to think of a response but before he could he felt Dean's hand wrap around his own.

"What do ya say?" dean asked looking at him.

"Yes," Castiel managed to get out as camera's clicked from the surrounding area. It seemed that the kiss and the current conversation seemed to have caught the attention of all the fangirls in the vacinaty.

"See, I knew that was going to happen at some point today," Chuck pointed out to no one in particular.

"Took them long enough, Idjits," Bobby mummbled.

As everyine walked forward to stand beside them, Gabriel remained at the back of the group with Sam.

"Great plan by the way," Sam muttered impressed as he looked at the amazing pictures Gabriel was currently making into a collage, "I can't believe i didn't think of something like this."

"Well, Samsquatch, that's because I'm just too good," he muttered with a small smile on his face. To tell the truth he wasn't even sure what 'Sherlock' was about.

_Author Note: So there you have it! They are finally together! It took them SO LONG XD! I was really worried about this chapter to tell you the truth because I really didn't have a clue how I was going to get them to cosplay and why on earth they would be. I first thought of them cospalying as each other to a Supernatural convention because of Chuck but then I realised that it would end up a bit too close to the previous chapter so I decided I couldn't do that. _

_This particuar idea came to me in my drama lesson today and once I started wrting it I didn't seem to be able to stop which is why it finally ended up this long! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Tomorrow's one is shopping and I haven't got a clue how that one is going to turn out but if you have any ideas then leave a review with them in and I'll see what I can do! I love reading your reviews so please please please do leave me one and I love you even more than I already do because you are just reading this! If you are really enjoying this then follow and/or favourite!_

_If you like Sherlock (topical today) then I'm uploading the latest chapter of 'Child's Play' at the same time as this story so, if you've got nothing better to do, then check that one out!_

_Thank you all again so much for reading adn reviewing, following and favouriting as it makes my day and ensures that I have a huge smile on my face as I write the next chapter for you all! Love you! xx_


	8. Chapter 8 - Shopping

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: Special thanks to RainyDays-and-DayDreams, doglady.1 and It's Steve Now (French? XD) for the amazing reviews and for being generally amazing. I love all three of you for reviewing everyday and without you I may have given up on the first day so I want to thank you so so so very much! LOVE YOU! This chapter was a hard one to come up with an idea for but I hope I didn't do too terribly to start with! Enjoy (hopefully) xx_

Day 8 - Shopping

Since the two had decided that they were ofically going out things had been a little different. When everyone had free time they would sit and play games or watch a movie and Dean would sit beside Castiel with an arm around him. Castiel would snuggle close to Dean and just the sweetness of it all would give everyone in the room cavities.

When they were on hunts, Castiel would come along and stay rather than flying off and twiddling his thumbs just waiting for them to call because he knew that Dean wanted him there. Hunts became much quicker as almost everything could be killed with a quick touch from Castiel then they would be back to their usual ponderings on how to stop the apocalypse.

They had become seemingly unseperable since the happenings at the convention and Gabriel was more than pleased with himself for coming up with the plan.

"I made that happen," Gabriel said to Sam as he walked into the room to grab another beer.

"Yes, we know," Sam said swinging open the fridge and grabbing a beer, "You tell us practically everyday. There would have got there by themselves eventually. Why did you even bother with it?"

"Because it was taking too long! We all knew it was going to happen, they just needed a little push in the right direction," Gabriel said clicking a lolly pop into existance and pooping it in his mouth, "They seem so much happier now. Dean's face doesn't look like as much of an arse all the time."

Sam chuckled a little as he looked at the two men sat on the couch. They were currently playing 'Super Mario Bros' and Castiel was once again trouncing Dean. He was currently helping him get up onto a block so they could both move forwards through the area to wards the boss.

"We could play 'Kirby' instead. It's a little easier."

"Shut up Cass. Damit!" Dean shouted as he fell off and died once again.

"I was just thinking-"

"No!" Dean yelled back again as he died about a second after respawning.

"Dean is a terrible gamer, lolly pop?" Gabriel asked holding out one of the sweet treats to Sam who shook his head and took a swig of his beer.

"He never has been good at them. I remember one time when-"

Sam never got to finish hid sentence as Dean walked into the room and punched Sam on the arm, "Don't be telling the dick with wings my life story Sammy."

"Dean that's my brother," Castiel called from the couch where he was sat.

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me," he muttered with a smile. He flung open the fridge and his face fell when he saw that there was nothing but salad left inside.

"Where's all the real food?" Dean asked grabbing a beer and shutting the fridge viciously. He took a large swig and leant on the counter beside Sam.

"If by real food you mean crap, there isn't any," Sam replied looking at the angel sat in front of the television. Castiel had just beaten the boss while carrying Lugi (Dean) the whole time.

"We've gotta change that," Dean muttered taking another swig, "Bobby! We need food!"

"Get it yourself, ya idjit!" the surly man yelled back from his 'office'.

Dean sighed and shifted himself off the counter, "Want anything?" he asked looking at the angel and his brother who both shrugged.

"Cass, you want anything?" he asked walking to the angel who had just finished another level with Lugi proped on the red plumbers head.

"No, you know I don't require nourishment," he stated simply looking at him questioningly.

"Just asking, you wanna come with?"

"Yes," Castiel replied with a smile as he stood and followed Dean to the door.

"Hey, Cass," Sam called before he had chance to leave, "Just thought I'd warn you. Dean has a pie face."

When Castiel glared back at him with confused he proceeded to explain.

"It's a face that he pulls to get you to buy him pie and lots of it. He did it to me once and before I knew it we were driving down the round with a back seat full of different pies. It's a face only the strongest can resist. I thought I'd warn you because he's most likely going to strike you with it," Sam said patting Castiel's shoulder before letting him go.

"He's not going to last two minutes is he?" Sam asked swiging his beer.

"Nope," Gabriel replied popping the 'p' and sticking the lolly pop back in his mouth.

**OoO**

When the two men arrived at the shops everything started quite smoothly. They picked out some chips and burgers along with some pasta (Castiel insisted that they get some 'proper' food) and some pizza. However, as soon as they passed the other pastry treats they were faced with the pies.

Dean halted and looked at the incredibly large mountain of pies before him and licked his lips. There was a plethora of pies before him, each one he read sounding better than the last and his mouth was beginning to water. He turned to Castiel but before he could say anything Castiel held up a hand.

"I was told not to buy pie," Castiel said bluntly looking Dean right in the eyes with a stern expression, one that said I have told you no and that is final. However, Dean was never going t except that. It was pie they were talking about and no matter how much Castiel meant to him, nothing and he meant NOTHING was going to come between him and his pie.

"But Cass, I won't get too much. Just a couple of pies," Dean pleaded, looking into the angel's eyes and stepping a little closer to him.

"I was very clearly instructed to keep you away from the pie and to make sure that we didn't purchase any at this time so the answer is no Dean," Castiel stated, looking at Dean with a hard and unmoving expression.

The he pulled out his secret weapon. The pie face. It wasn't anything like Castiel had expected. From the way Sam had explained it Castiel was expecting a look that could kill, a look of pure poison. But it wasn't anything like that. It was worse. SO. MUCH. WORSE.

The pie face was one of pure sadness. The look that graced a puppy's face when it's left out in the rain. The face a baby makes just before it's about to cry, the one where it's bottom lip quivers and it's eyes shine with unfallen tears. All the sadness that Dean had ever felt seemed to go into that face and Castiel looked him right in the eyes and with a shaky breath he whispered, "No..."

**OoO**

"I couldn't do it Sam," Castiel told the man as soon as he got back from the shop.

"Cass, what have you done," he pulled then pie face and... I couldn't-"

"We're back!" Dean said as he strutted in the door with the widest smile anyone had ever seen him with and an armful of...

"PIE! That's the pie smile! Cass, what did you do?" Sam shouted looking at his older brother as he stuffed about a month's (It would be probably gone in a week with the way Dean got through pies) worth of pies into the fridge.

"I couldn't say no Sam. He looked at me so sadly and I couldn't keep myself from giving in and giving him what he wanted."

"Dean-o got you there I'm sorry to say," Gabriel said ruffling Castiel's hair, "Baby bro, you are hopeless."

Dean stepped into the house with yet ANOTHER armful of pies and Castiel's face fell. He didn't think he'd ever be trusted to go shopping with Dean ever again.

_Author Note: Soooooooo... What did you think. This one was hard but once it got going I think it turned out okay, not my best but it's not completely terrible, right? I would love to read what you think of this chapter and if you want to see more or less of any of the characters so please leave me a review and I shall try my best to fulfil your wishes._

_If any of you have any ideas for something and/or someone to help with tomorrow's prompt of 'Hanging Out With Friends' that would be greatly appreciated because, as you can see, that prompt is INCREDIBLY detailed *insert sarcasm here*. You can either drop it in a review or send me a PM! Please help me..._

_Anywho, if you are enjoying this story then follow/favourite and I'll love you even more than I currently do. I hope you enjoyed this and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews *big smiles and fingerscrossed* and writing another chapter for you tomorrow! Toodles! xx_


	9. Chapter 9 - Hanging Out With Friends

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: First off, I just want to apologise for the lack of Charlie in this chapter because I'm only on episode 10 of season 7 so at the moment I don't know who Charlie is. So, I'm really really sorry about that. I also wanted to say that this is set in season 5, hence the apocalypse stuff so she wouldn't be in it even if I did know who she was. Sorry. Special thanks to CastiellaWinchester94 (Really sorry about not fulfilling your prompt but there wasn't much I could do :(), RainyDays-and-DayDreams (I gave it a go and failed miserably... yeah...), doglady.1 and It's Steve Now (sorry again about Charlie and at this point Adam isn't in hell so I'll put him in at some point!) for the lovely reviews! I love you all so much for writing yet another review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! xx_

Day 9 - Hanging Out With Friends

After the pie incident, no one left the house for quite a long time which was both good and bad. It was good because it meant that, for now, there weren't any monsters roaming around killing people. But, to the Winchesters who never really had any free time, it didn't feel right.

Out of experience, something a hunter knew was that there was never nothing out there and this fact made the distinct lack of the supernatural all the more worrying. They hadn't had a case in months and they were all getting a little restless and generally sick of each others company.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" Dean asked with a huge sigh as Sam slumped into the couch beside him.

"No Dean. Don't ask again," he replied with an equally huge sigh before taking a large swig of coke.

"I need some dickhead to hunt, what are they all playing at. Is there some sort of monster strike?" Dean exclaimed throwing his arms in the air wildly.

"I don't think mosters do that," Sam speculated, "Just be thankful that we have time to get a plan together for the coming apocalypse."

"I'm done with the damn apocalypse Sammy. I'm sick of saving the world's ass. Let it save itself for once!"

"I don't think we really have a choice Dean. No one else seems to want to do anything and if we don't people are going to die."

"That's not our fault!" Dean shot back.

"Shut it girls!" Bobby yelled as he strode into the living room, "Quit bitching and go out for a bit. Just find something to do, someone to do it with just anything to get you out of my house! Bugger off!"

As if cued, Castiel arrived and quickly disappeared having transported the two winchesters away with him.

"Well that worked out well," Bobby muttered to himself before turning and walking back through to his 'office'. Maybe he could finally get something done for himself for once.

**OoO**

"Shit, Cass!" Dean yelled as he landed on a dry sandy track, "I told you not to do that!"

"I'm sorry but they called be here and told me to bring you with me," he informed them looking between the two of them then at the red barn in the distance.

They appeared to be in a desert or at least that's how it looked to Dean. Small sand tornado's whipped round their feet as they stood facing the barn that towered over them. It looked old but not ancient with dark, peeling paint crumbling at the edges where it had constantly been hit by storms of sand. The doors were not quite closed and they wobbled gently in the wind that ruffled through the men's hair.

"About time," a male voice called from around the door of the barn, "We thought you should check it out."

The group trundled into the barn and were met with Rufus stood beside a body.

"Nice to hang out with you again Rufus," Dean said gruffly as he gave him a pat on the back before squating down and looking at the body beside him.

"Wish it could have been in better circumstances but nothing's ever perfect. You must be Castiel I assume," Rufus said holding out a hand and shaking Castiel's.

"How did you know to get hold of Cass?" Sam asked looking at the body at his feet, "I didn't think you knew him."

"Oh I don't but Bobby said if I ever needed you boys that I could just pray to Castiel and you'd be with me momentarily," He explained looking at the boys, "I found her like this and I thought it would be good to get the real experts to take a look at it."

The girl was laid in the centre of the barn. A single injury was all that could be seen on her body not a single sign that she fought back but it wasn't the body that was confusing Rufus; it was what was around it.

"Raphael," Castiel whispered as he looked upon the broken wings of his fallen sister. The black outline that stretched either side was crumpled and torn. If she was still alive she would have been in great and pain and maybe unable to fly ever again. Her wings barely resembled their former glory.

"Did you know her?" Sam asked standing and looking at the blue eyed angel.

"Yes. Her name's Mary-Anne, we were trained together," he whispered looking at her torn and tattered wings sadly.

Dean stood up and gripped Castiel's shoulder comfortingly, "Do you have any idea why Raphael woud have done this?" he asked softly looking at the side of Castiel's face and rubbing his shoulder blade gently.

Castiel shook his head and looked down at Mary-Anne again, "She wasn't really on anyone's side and she certainly wasn't working with Lucifer. I can't think why Raphael would have killed her. There wouldn't be anything to gain."

"Maybe he thought that he could get to you through her if you were good friends," Sam suggested with a gentle tone to his voice.

"That doesn't make sense. He wouldn't go around killing our siblings just to get to me. It's not worth it."

"People change Cass," Dean said quietly.

Suddenly Castiel drew his angel blade and pushed Dean behind him, "Stay back. He's coming."

**OoO**

Glass shattered and the flimsy wooden walls jittered in the wind as Raphael appeared and stood before them.

"Well, well, well, who have we got here. Baby brother Castiel and his little pets. I thought I'd killed you," Raphael smiled with his usual menace.

"You son of a bitch," Dean muttered with venom stepping forward but Castiel held him back, his blade at the ready for any attack.

"Temper temper."

"Why are you here brother and why did you kill Mary-Anne," Castiel said his voice dark and dangerous.

"I've come to see if my little trap had caught me a baby angel and evidently, it has," he said walking round them all looking at them each individually, "I was just going to kill you but I'm going to give you one last chance to accept my offer graciously."

"No," Castiel replied not taking his eyes off the circling angel.

"Such a shame. I really don't want to kill you Castiel but this apocalypse has to happen, one of them must win," Raphael spoke with a small hint of sadness in his eyes, "You can't carry on much longer like this Castiel, you can't last."

"What's he talking about Cass?"

"Nothing," Castiel replied sharply not looking at Dean for a second because he knew his eyes would betray him.

"Oh, that is a development. Castiel still hasn't told you," Raphael smirked at them.

"Cass, what haven't you told us?" Sam demanded looking between Castiel and the archangel currently to his right.

While all this was going on Rufus was a little confused. He had just wanted some advice on what the wings were from the Winchester boys but instead he seemed to have been pushed into the middle of some sort of angel death match. This sort of even more life threating situation seemed to follow with the Winchesters and whenever they met, things seemed to be get worse and worse. Rufus would have thought he'd have learnt by now but apparently not because he just kept calling them back to hang out and solve cases with them.

He couldn't change anything now though so he decided to do the thing that he did best and gank it.

"Come on little brother, what haven't you told them?" Raphael asked, clearly enjoying the show.

Dean turned to Castiel and looked at him in a way that showed he wanted an answer and he wanted one quickly.

"It's not relevant Dean," Castiel replied looking to Sam for help but Sam was just as equally pissed. He had kept plently of secrets and caused Dean pain through many of them and he wasn't about to let Castiel do that same.

"Shut up Cass and just tell us the fucking truth," Dean demanded sharply.

It was then that Rufus made his move. While Raphael had been so wrapped up in the scene of secrets before him he had had the time to draw out the symbol that Bobby had taught him.

The first time Bobby had informed him of the exsistance of angels he had shown him the banishing sigal in case any of them had attempted to go after him to get to the Winchesters. The conversation between Raphael and the other three men had supplied him with the oppourtunity to prick his finger and draw it on his hand.

So, as soon as Castiel was about to tell them the truth Rufus shouted, "Castiel leave!"

Castiel quickly caught on to the plan and flew off as soon as Rufus touched his hand to the sigal on his arm causing a bright light to errupt from it and drive away the archangel before them.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sam asked as soon as the light died and revealed themselves to be alone once more.

"Our good friend Bobby has been teaching me all the party tricks. He figured I'd need them with the apocalypse drawing nearer and all."

Sam nodded and turned to Dean who wore an expression of anger towards both the angels who had currently vacated the barn one way or another.

"What had Cass been lying to us about?" Dean asked looking hard at Sam who just shrugged.

"Well boys, as much fun as I've had 'hanging out' with you I hope I don't see your new friends anytime soon," Rufus said, dropping his hands to his side and looking at the young hunters in front of him, "Until next time."

Rufus gave each of them a pat on the shoulder before leaving them in the barn and to their thoughts of what Castiel had yet to tell them.

_Author Note: I hope you enjoyed that. The prompt of 'Hanging out with friends' was quite a vaugue one and I just thought that everything had been a little too cute for a while now and a dash of tension was required. So, now Dean and Sam know that Castiel is keeping something from them but they don't know what. Ooooooooooo!_

_Anywho, I hope that this chapter wasn't too terrible and that you still enjoyed it if though there wasn't any Charlie (sorry about that again). Please drop me a review because I love reading them and I really am interested in what you think! Also, if you are really enjoying this then follow/favourite! I already have 16 followers and 13 favourites after only 9 days! That's insane._

_I'm sorry that this one is up so late as it's technically a day late now but I finished writing the actual chapter before midnight I just had to write this author note and upload and that. So sorry about that... :)_

_Thank you all so much for reading and I'll chat with another chapter tomorrow! Love ya xx_


	10. Chapter 10 - With Animal Ears

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: Sorry about the lateness again... :( It took a lot of thinking to come up with this one and I'm hoping that it's not too terrible! Special thanks to CastiellaWinchester94 (they will find out what's going on, they always do), RainyDays-and-DayDreams, doglady.1 and It's Steve Now for the (as always) lovely reviews. I really an sorry about Charlie. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. xx _

Day 10 - With Animal Ears

When Castiel appeared in the impala he could feel the tension of unspoken questions. He knew that there would be many after what Raphael had said but he was really hoping he wouldn't have to answer them.

Luckily for him Dean didn't wan to ask them. He wasn't completely happy with the fact that his new boyfriend (that fact still seemed a little odd to him) was keeping secrets from him but he was sure that Castiel would tell him in his own time. He knew that everyone had their secrets and he had plenty so it wasn't right to force Castiel's out of him.

**OoO**

"Baby Bro, Dean-o, Samsquatch!" Gabriel greeted them as they all wandered through the door.

"Gabriel," they all greeted practically at the same time.

"What's with the formality?" he asked before rising his arms and announcing, "Never mind, I have a game for us to play!"

Everyone froze. Out of experience the Winchesters had many valid reasons to doubt what Gabriel described as a 'game' would be any fun. Many of the archangels 'games' involved the demise of Dean or another party and while the man himself enjoyed it, those caught up in it weren't that keen.

"I'm not so sure-" Dean started before he was quickly cut off by a sharp click form Gabriel that seemed to echo around the house.

For a moment everyone braced themselves for some sort of time warp to appear or an explosion to happen but when it didn't their suspicion increased.

Dean turned to Sam to say something but instead took one look and burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at Ass hat?" Sam asked looking down at his brother before joining him in his laughter, "Dude, what have you got on your head?"

"Why are you both-" Castiel began before tiliting his head and staring at both Winchesters confused, "Why do you both have tails and ears? I wasn't aware of those before now."

They both stopped laughing and looked at Castiel.

"Wait, I have them too," Dean asked moving his hands sowly to the top of his head. Sure enough he felt two soft extra flaps on top of his head nestled in his hair.

"Oh you are so dead!" he yelled turning on the grinning Gabriel with a look of pure hatred.

"Gaberiel, what the fuck man!" Sam shouted looking at him with one of his many famous 'bitch faces'.

"I wanted to make it more realistic and er hello, trickster!" he smiled gesturing to himself with a cocky smirk on his face.

"You dick. I'll get you for this."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try," he replied waving a hand dismissively in the older Winchester's direction and taking a step away from them, "Do you want to know the rules or not?"

"I'm not sure I understand what is happening," Castiel voiced as he took his eyes off the brown ears on top of Dean's head to turn to his brother.

"I'm glad you asked little Cassie," Gabriel said turning around with his arms outstretched in a gesture of pure showmanship, "I have made the house into a giant game of 'Mouse Trap'."

Everyone's mouths flew open.

"Why in God's name would you want to do that?" Sam asked breathily as he tried to think of a reason why an archangel with the power to do as he pleased, would do this. As he had suspected, nothing came to mind.

"I get bored Sambo but it's mainly because I wanted to humiliate you all, say cheese," he sad as the falsh blinded all three when he took a picture. Their shocked but threatening facial expressions were priceless and that picture could definitely be used for blackmailing later on.

"That's not a valid reason you son of a bitch," Dean said stepping towards the archangel menacingly but getting nowhere near him. He was violently shoved back by an invisible force and right into Castiel causing them to both topple onto the floor.

"Get a room you two!" Gabriel yelled with a small smirk as the two fumbled around on the floor awkwardly trying to get up, "You can't leave your square without rolling the dice!"

Sam looked at Gabriel and raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "And where is Bobby?"

"All in good time dear Sammy! Now who wants to go first?" he beamed at them all.

**OoO**

"This game makes no fucking sense!" Dean yelled for about the fifth time as he was stood on a part of the flooring that had black numbers on it. The numbers at his feet this time were 2 and 3.

"Dean-o, chop chop we haven't got all day! Built the trap for goodness sake!" Gabriel shouted around his lolly pop as he gazed down at them all from the top of the stairs.

"Shut up dickhead!" he yelled back looking around as he spotted some of the giant pieces of plastic Gabriel had pointed out earlier to be 'pieces of the trap'.

Dean really wasn't sure what was going on. He had just wanted to spend the day with Castiel. As strong as Castiel was, seeing Raphael again after what he had done to him must have been hard. He wanted to just have a day to themselves so Dean could show him that he was there for Castiel and that he was safe. But now, Gabriel had ruined that. He must have been kidding himself to have thought that he was ever going to get to spend time with Castiel when Gabriel was around the house.

"Just do it Dean!" Sam shouted at him from his space a little further back in the kitchen.

Dean sighed loudly and looked at all the pieces in front of him. He picked one up and looked at it confused. He could fix cars with no instructions in the slightest by just using his common sense and knowledge of how machinery works but this was just impossible.

"Where on earth does this go?" he mummbled under his breath before making an unattractive noise of surprise when it was lifted out of his grasp and into place by Gabriel.

"You're welcome but next time move it along!" Gabriel shouted with a smirk as Dean stuck his middle finger up at the sandy haired angel, "Take this cheese!"

Gabriel clicked his fingers and dropped a block of plastic cheese on Dean's head.

"You DICK!" Dean yelled rubbing his head and glaring at the currently laughing angel eating a toffee and balanced on the banister.

**OoO**

"How do I free Dean from the cage?" Castiel asked looking worriedly at Dean who was sat pouting slightly underneath a bright yellow, plastic cage.

Sam had managed to spring the trap on Dean who was now sat sulking in it but due to his lack of cheese pieces, Sam had been unable to trap Castiel along with him. The youngest angel was now trying to reason with the archangel to get his love freed.

"Cassie, you aren't meant to free him!" Gabriel shouted once more, "The aim of the game is to trap everyone in the cage."

"But I don't see why I can't free him," Castiel called back, glacing at Dean again.

"This sentiment is too sweet even for me. Shut up Castiel and just get on with the game!" Gabriel shouted.

With another click of his fingers the trap reset and Dean was lifted out of the cage, by his tail, and into another that Gabriel had fabricated for storing him while the other two played the game to it's end.

"Hey Cass!" Dean called out to the sad looking angel, "Just beat my bitch of a brother and then I can get out of here!"

"Jerk!" Sam called back with a small smile. He had to admit that seeing his older brother stuck in a small yellow cage with drooping ears and tail did make him chuckle a little.

"Okay Dean," Castiel replied smiling at him slightly before turning all his attention to the task at hand. Beating Sam and setting Dean free.

**OoO**

"Damit!" Sam shouted as the cage came crashing down millimetres from the tip of his deilcate pink tail.

Castiel had finally managed to succeed and had finally trapped Sam.

"Well done baby brother. You win and for that victory I will set the love of your life free!" he said overexaggeratedly and with a click of his fingers Dean was in Castiel's arms bridal style.

The two blushed bright red before Dean jumped out of his arms and coughed loudly and gruffly trying to retain some of his manhood.

With another click of his fingers the plastic trap they had constructed disappeared along with the cheese they had collected and the house returned to normal.

"And Bobby?" Sam asked stretching out his limbs (that included his tail) and looking around himself for Bobby.

"Oh him," Gabriel said as he appeared beside him in chains that soon vanished.

"YA IDJIT!" Bobby yelled at the archangel beside him, "What ya been doing with my house."

"Calm in old man. Just some harmless fun, it's exactly how you left it."

"And now us. Take these damn things off. They're begin to freak me out," Dean said gesturing to his head where the ears were twitching slightly and his tail wrapped around one of his legs.

Gabriel looked away quickly, running his hand through the front of his hair, "About the... costume," he started, "It's a little harder to get rid of than it was to give you. I borrowed those on a strict 2 day basis!"

The glares that the previously cocky and confident archangel got could reduce weaker men to slush just with the pure heated rage eminatting from them.

"Gabriel!" They all yelled through gritted teeth as they ran at him. Mice don't normally do the chasing do they?

_Author Note: There you go. I hope you enjoyed that and I'm really sorry about it being a little late again but one of my friends was having a problem that I wanted to get sorted out before I continued to write this. _

_Not one of my best I feel but I was struggling to come up with a reason for animal ears and this was something that I came up with. It took me so long to learn the rules (ish) to 'Mouse Trap' before I even started writing the chapter! XD There was only a small mention of 'the secret' that Raphael told them existed but don't fret I shall get back to that. Maybe next time, maybe not but it will get discussed! _

_Next chapter is during a festive holiday and since there aren't any coming up and on one of their birthdays is an entirely different prompt what holiday do you think I should do? I could do fathers day, easter... anything really. Give me suggestions and I'll pick one to use._

_I just want to say thank you again for reading. I would love to read what you think so leave a review telling me and I'll love you a load more (if that's even possible!). If you like this story then follow and/or favourite. Thank you so much for reading again again and I can't wait to upload tomorrow (today really) Byeeeeee xx_


	11. Chapter 11 - On A Festive Holiday

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: As always I want to give a special thanks to RainyDays-and-DayDreams, doglady.1, It's Steve Now (When is your birthday because I will gladly write you a story!) and CastiellaWinchester94 for the really nice reviews. I also want to thank The Wuornos Girls for the really nice review for chapter 2. Danke very muchly! I also want to comment on how happy I am that this story already has 18 followers and 13 favourites! That's incredible and I want to thank you all so much of the support! _

_The holiday choice came from RainyDays-and-DayDreams a loyal reader and reviewer of this story and an exceptionally talented writer so go and check her out!_

_I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter! xx_

Day 11 - On A Festive Holiday

Dean still didn't know what Raphael knew and it was starting to bother him. Not just the fact that Castiel wasn't telling him something but also the fact that Raphael knew. He couldn't believe that Raphael knew something about Castiel (no matter how he had discovered the fact) that he didn't. He loved him and he couldn't think of a single thing that he had ever kept from Castiel yet he was keeping something from him even after it had been revealed he had a secret.

He wasn't sure what it was and to be honest he wasn't sure whether he cared anymore, he just wanted to know that Castiel trusted him. Because, Dean trusted Castiel and no matter how many times he was told that he was stupid for trusting an angel he still did. But with every passing day the unknown secret ate him from the inside out. It clawed at his very being and caused him to doubt all that he'd ever known about the man laid beside him. Everything he'd ever told him, everytime he'd looked into those crystal blue eyes and thought he knew all about the person whom they belonged to. But now he began to think that maybe, he didn't.

**OoO**

He couldn't tell him. Him loosing his 'mojo' as Dean would put it wasn't a big deal but for some reason, deep down inside, Castiel felt it was. He felt that if he said something all hell would break lose and the only person that he'd ever truly grown to love would fall. He couldn't bare to think of it. That niggling feeling at the back of his mind was currently the only thing holding him back.

Why was he being so stupid. He was overthinking it. Nothing bad was going to happen and even if it did, he would be there to protect Dean. That was it. The fact was that he could no longer protect Dean. From anything; Demons, Vampires, everything; he couldn't do anything to stop them. He could no longer protect the Winchesters which was what he had promised himself he'd do and he wasn't prepared to lose them. So, he'd keep his secret locked up so no one could find out and he'd go on acting as if nothing was wrong so his only friends he'd ever had remained safe.

**OoO**

The Winchesters had never really done much on New Years Eve as they had never really considered it a holiday. It was just the end of another year filled with loss and heartbreak and the beginning of another much the same. And, to be honest, that wasn't any cause for celebration.

This year however was a little different. They may not have much to celebrate but a lot had changed over the last year especially the long awaited love proclamation between Dean and Castiel.

But even that alone hadn't given the Winchesters any reason to don their party hats and get into the spirit. If it wasn't for Castiel they would have ended up falling asleep before midnight and spending their evening as if it wasn't the end of a year and the beginning of a new one that would hopefully bring better luck.

"Dean?" Castiel asked as he appeared beside the man who was sat lazily on the couch with a beer in one had and the remote in the other.

"Cass?" he asked back in the same tone, turning his head to face the quizzical angel.

"Where are all the people and the food? It is new years eve, is it not?"

Castiel loved the traditional holidays of the humans and considered them one of the species best traits. The parties and music, the food and drink although seemingly just for a good time actually meant a lot more to many people than they realised.

Every celebration ignited a chain reaction that led to meetings than in turn sparked events that joined people together who would never normally have met. Every party, every small get together changed a person life even if it was the smallest amount and from watching humans enjoy these everyday Castiel had always wished for his chance to join one.

"Yes it is. What's wrong?" Dean muttered turning himself so Castiel could fit next to him on the relatively small sofa.

"It's nothing," he said looking round in slight confusion. Even Bobby and Sam didn't appear to be around, "Where are Sam and Bobby?"

"They've gone out for a drink. I said I'd stay here in case you decided to show up. Good job I did right?"

"I don't understand. Don't you celebrate New Years Eve?"

Dean sighed and swigged his beer, "There's nothing really to celebrate. It's just the end of one crap filled year and the beginning of the next. Not much to celebrate."

"There's everything to celebrate," Castiel replied looking into Dean's eyes, "The beginning of new oppourtunities and the chance to forget all your regrets of the past year. A chance to move forward and leave what has been holding you back behind. The celebration of all you've gain and lost all the bad times and good times of the passed year and a chance to stay close with your friends and family and remeber all that you've done together."

Dean looked at Castiel and his eyes sofened as he did so. He'd never really thought of it that way before. He'd always looked at New Year with skepticism and never even considered all the good things about it.

"I really do love you Cass," he sighed kissing him on the forehead and standing, "Let's get some pie and get the party going!"

Castiel smiled and nodded before vanishing and reappearing a moment later with armfuls of evey flavoured pie he could find.

"Did I mention I loved you?" Dean said smiling and helping him with the tower of pie.

**OoO**

Dean and Castiel spent all night eating pie and playing games. There wasn't a dull moment with music playing softly in the air around them and their laughter filling any pauses. The television wailed in the background as the usual New Years Eve programme played and for the first time in a long time they both felt their worries melt away.

It seemed like a long time had passed since both of them had felt this good on any given day as every game they played brightened their smile; no matter how terribly bad they both were at it. Every bite of pie and every sip of drink made them forget all the trouble's that were currently on their shoulders just for one night as they retold stories of the adventure's they had shared together over the past year and laughed.

As the clock neared midnight they both sat down on the dusty sofa a little out of breath from the Twister game they had just completed and smiled at each other.

"Thank you," Dean said looking at the angel beside him, "Thank you for throwing me this private party. I've had a great time."

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming," Castiel replied smiling back at Dean softly.

Dean's laughed twinkled through the air as he sat back on the sofa and slung an arm over Castiel's shoulders.

"The new year's nearly here and it's time to begin the countdown!" a voice yelled through the television speakers, "10...9...8..."

Dean turned to face Castiel and looked deep into his ocean blue eyes.

"7..."

Castiel looked back looking into the soft forests of his best friend and love.

"6..."

"This is it," Dean spoke softly.

"5..."

"The beginning of a new year."

"4..."

"Happy New Year Dean."

"3..."

"Happy New Year Cass."

"2..."

They drew close and softly brought their lips together in a promise for a new year that brought them closer and strong then ever before. Nothing could beat them now because they were never going to leave each others sides.

"1..."

_Author Note: I know that it's a little late for New Year but... you know... Happy New Year...? Thank you very much again to RainyDays-and-DayDreams for the idea. I really do appreciate it. Again if any of you have any ideas for future prompts then PM or review and I'll give it a go. _

_I'm sorry for the seriousness of this chapter but I just watched the latest Sherlock episodes and the emotions floating around me right now are just... I don't even know anymore._

_Once again I want to tell you how much it would mean to me if you could review so PLEASE review and I'll... give you virtual hugs and kisses! Reviews really do mean a lot. I don't think I could live without them._

_If you are REALLY enjoying this then favourite and/or follow and I'll give you a virtual cookie! Promise! I hope you have a fantabulous rest of your day/night and I'll write to you all tomorrow! xx_


	12. Chapter 12 - Teaching Something New

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: This shalt be a cutesy chapter since yesterday's was a bit more... serious and stuff so hopefully *fingerscrossed* This will be a bit more up beat. As I write this Author Note (not the whole story) I'm just about to go to school and get handed a piece of paper that tells me all the grades I got in my mock GCSE exams. Eeeeeeekkkkk! I hope I've done well and I'll tell you whether I have in my last Author Note. _

_I will try really hard to make this chapter happy but just before I write this I will have watched 'Criminal Minds' so you know I might be feeling a little murderous. I might write something else before to let the murder out... Who to kill...? Anywho, I want to say a special thank you to doglady.1, RainyDays-and-DayDreams (ahbl;vnajahbvehlbv), The Wuornos Girls (x3), CastiellaWinchester94 and It's Steve Now (I freaking did miss M********!) for the (as always) lovely reviews! I once agin write for you guys! I love you all and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I'll type to you on the other side! xx_

Day 12 - Teaching Each Other Something

It was a well known fact that Castiel wasn't as emotionally developed (to put it nicely) as he should have been and while Dean was used to it and it was one of the things that made his smile just a touch brighter everyday, it generally caused a few arguments in the household.

For example, after a particulary hard hunt they all returned home covered in blood and completely exhausted. While Dean was ready to settle down infront of the television with his angel the other two just wanted to sleep. But earlier they had foolishly made a promise.

**OoO**

"We promise Cass!" Sam shouted finally giving in to the angel's inssecant plees.

Castiel had recently begun taking an interest in what Dean liked because after a talk with Gabriel he discovered that that was what couples were meant to do. He had been trying to take an interest in the cartoon people in comprimising positions that Dean seemed to enjoy so much but he was quickly informed that that really wasn't the way to go.

So, after a lot of thinking, Castiel decided to try and take an intrest in Batman. He really wasn't sure what Dean loved about the man so much because, in Castiel's mind, Dean wasn't much different from Batman. When he researched him it seemed that he was a man with gadgets, a deep voice and a good will who assumed a secret identity to fight crime in a bat suit. And when Castiel looked at Dean he saw the same, minus the bat suit and his gadgets were slightly less hi-tech but everything else seemed to be the same.

Castiel just couldn't wrap his head around it so he had asked to watch one of them when they returned that evening from the hunt. Unfortunately for them, Castiel never forgot a promise.

**OoO**

"Hey Cass," Dean muttered sleepily sauntering over to him and kicking his shoes off.

"Hello Dean, Sam, Bobby," Castiel muttered as he looked at the three hunters confused. They were all barely standing and their eyes were flickering closed and they seemed to be moving in the direction of the stairs.

Within a second, Castiel rounded them all up and seated them on the sofa with Bobby flopped in a chair.

"Castiel, not now. We're tired ya idjit," Bobby said the words without the ususal umph they carried.

"Promises are not to be broken," Castiel stated slotting the disk into the machine and seating himself beside Dean, " If you had no intentions of watching 'Batman' with me then you shouldn't have promised. I never forget a promise."

Sam sighed heavily and prepared to settle down for a doze on the sofa. However, before he could drift off to sleep he felt a small, blunt object hit his cheek.

"Hey," he said, sleepily batting his hand in front of his face in an attempt to keep whatever had struck him away.

"Sam, you must stay awake or you may miss a crucial moment," Castiel said frowning at the tired giant and nestling in towards Dean.

"Dean, control your man," Sam said sleepily, "He's pissing me off and a man, well at least a human one, needs his sleep."

Sam turned away from them and just began to drift off again when he felt a sharp jab on his ribs, "You made a promise Sam."

Castiel then noticed that Bobby too was asleep and he glared at him before starting to stand. Before he could storm over to Bobby and flick his face too, Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his side.

"Cass, I love you and everything but, at the moment, you're being a dick," he said in the softest and most understanding voice he could currently muster.

"I don't understand," Castiel responded with a slight head tilt.

Dean sighed heavily and pushed down the tiredness pulling him into unconciousness and looked at Castiel, "I'm going to teach you to sense the mood and act accordingly."

Castiel looked at Dean even more quizically then previously.

"Okay. Well as you can tell, we are all absolutely exhausted," Dean said gesturing to the now fast asleep and snoring hunters around them, "It's moments like these that you need to ignore anything that we may have promised earlier and just let us sleep. You angels may not need it but we sure as hell do. And it's not just sleep. It's food and water, we need these things to keep us going and we can't just skip out on them. Understand?"

Castiel looked at Dean for a few minutes before nodding slightly.

"So what I do is ignore everything when you are eating, drinking and sleeping?" He asked with a voice that sounded as if he knew exactly what he was talking about when really... he didn't have a clue.

Dean sighed slightly and shook his head. This was going to be a long night and he knew it.

**OoO**

The next morning the household awoke to the sounds of bacon sizzling under the grill and eggs frying in a pan. Muffled voices floated in form the kitchen as the deeper one gave an instruction and the next followed it.

"Now you need to turn the bacon," Castiel instructed Dean as he watched him flick oil over the eggs.

Dean ran to the grill and reached out to grab the bacon and flip it but gave himself a giant shock as his whole hand connected with the hot meat.

"Crap!" Dean yelled as he dropped the meat swiftly back onto the grill and gripped his hand.

"Dean. You need to slow down and think about what you're doing," Castiel instructed as he led Dean over to the tap and placed his hand under a jet of cool water, "The kitchen is a dangerous place and you can't afford to be careless."

Dean looked at Castiel with a raised eyebrow, "I've been in vamp's den's a little kitchen isn't anything for me to worry about."

Castiel looked between him and his hand that was slowly beginning to cool again under the water.

"I see your point," Dean muttered pouting a little.

Castiel shook his head and went to turn the bacon himself, "Keep that under the water," he commanded.

Castiel turned the bacon with ease (he couldn't burn himself anyway since he was an angel) and then glided over to the pan where he saved the eggs form nearly becoming charcol and turned the sausages in the other pan. Dean just stood with his hand under the water and his mouth hanging open.

"How do you know how to do that?" he asked watching as he sped around the kitchen with ease, adding salt and pepper to one pot, stiring another and taking out the hash browns.

"Heaven isn't as amazing as humans seem to believe it is and even with hundreds of siblings things can get a little boring. I got bored and when I did I would watch the chefs on earth. Something about cooking just interested me and I learnt from observation,"He explained while taking out another two eggs and placing them on a plate in the oven to keep warm.

Dean nodded and looked at his hand, "Can I take this out of the water now?"

Castiel drifted over and looked at it before kissing Dean's palm lightly, "I think so. Come here and let me show you how to fry an egg without burning it."

Dean followed behind Castiel as he took another two eggs and put them onto the plate before cracking two more into the pan.

"Let the eggs form a skin at the bottom before trying to do anything," Castiel started but he was quickly distracted when Dean wound his arms around his waist from behind, "Dean, I'm trying to cook," He pointed out while flickiing oil over the egg lightly.

"Dean, are you even listening. You need to learn how to cook," he said turning to look at Dean over his shoulder.

"No I don't," he said smiling at him, "I'll always have you."

_Author Note: Yaaaaaaaay! Cooking! I always have imagined Cass as the cooking type so here you are Cooking Cass. As it turns out, I didn't have to write some murder before this I just got over it quite quickly. I'm hoping this was suitably cutesy for you!_

_OMFG, my exam results. For those of you that don't live in England (UK? I'm not sure?) we do these exams called GCSE's that are graded form U-A* (A*=good and U=bad). I got... *drum roll*_

_4 A* - History, English Language, Maths and Statistics_

_5 A - Biology, Chemistry, Drama, English Literature and Physics_

_3 B - French, Geography and RE (In the first two I was only a couple of marks off an A)_

_That's insane and I'm sooooooo happy! I also had a college interview today and at the end they offered me a place straight away! OMG I've had the best day ever. All this and an episode of 'Criminal Minds' that was pretty damn good (even though Ried's hair is a bit messed up XD) I've had the best day in the multiverse. And, guess what... This chapter is up in time! Yaaaaaaaay! I just needed to share that because I'm super happy and needed to tell someone... sorry._

_Anywho, I have just updated my other Supernatural story called 'Little Angels' so if you ever get bored and want to check that out then that would be great._

_If you want to tell me what you thought of this chapter (please do) then give this a review because you will make this day and tomorrow, when I will most likely read them, the best day(s) of my life! Also if you really enjoyed it then give it a follow and/or favourite to recieve love from me to you! I love you all so much already that would just increase the volume of love! I'll write to you tomorrow! Byeeeeee xx_


	13. Chapter 13 - Eating Ice-Cream

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: Firstly, I want to say thank you to everyone who congratulated me on my exam results. I felt so happy when I saw your lovely comments and I jumped up and down like a loon. So... thanks. _

_Secondly, these next few prompts don't leave me much room to work in the thing with Castiel's secretiveness. And it's going to be hard but I will try to work it into one in the next few days but if I can't then I'm very VERY sorry. I tried. _

_Finally, I want to say a special thank you to doglady.1 (burning those eggs was the ultimate crime! XD), The Wuornos Girls (I freaking love cooking fast and fresh with West! *fangirl screams* They are both sooooo cute :3), RainyDays-and-DayDreams (thank you so so so much. I was super happy too and you aren't stupid, you're lovely! xx) and It's Steve Now (thank you and I'm really glad you are enjoying these!) for the amazingly fantasticalicious (yeah it a word... now) reviews. They really do mean the universe to me and I don't know what I'd do without them. _

_Anyway, here you are, enjoy! xx_

Day 13 - Eating Ice-cream

After a particularly hard week of hunting every monster under the sun, they were all getting a little sick and tired of it all.

Dean was still trying to discover what Castiel was hiding from them all but he couldn't think of a way to bring it up. Everything was going so well in their relationship that he didn't want to do anything to screw it up because he really did love Castiel and no one wants to do anything that they think could upset the person they love.

But, it was digging at him so he knew he would have to soon. Maybe not today, maybe not next week but at some point it had to be brought up before it all came out in a fit of rage as he feared it might.

Castiel, on the other hand, was trying to forget that anything was wrong. He wasn't one for keeping things from Dean and generally Dean could tell when he was but an issue this big needed to be covered up. He couldn't let anyone else find out. Dean and the others wouldn't be safe and Castiel wouldn't let that happen.

Sam was really none the wiser to the inner battles the other two were facing and he was just sick of the weight being placed on his shoulders and the responsibility balancing on top of it. It was becoming ridiculous and with every monster appearing and every demon arriving to stop them from ruining their 'daddy's' plan Sam got more and more agrivated.

Bobby, however, knew everything. Many hunters took the service Bobby provided to them for granted and just assumed that he was an old, retired hunter who had lost his skills that he once possessed. They were so wrong.

Bobby knew of everything going on in his house from Castiel being healed by Gabriel to the inner turmoil of both man and angel as they mulled over the same thing over and over again. While Bobby did enjoy knowing everything that was going on (and it was sort of his job), he occasionally grew tired of waiting for the problem to get solved.

This time he had promised himself that he wasn't going to shout and call them all idjits; instead he was going to calmly wait for them to sort it out themselves. He could tell that Dean really liked Castiel and for once Bobby approved of someone he'd brought home (even if he was keeping things from him). And so, he wasn't going to ruin it by butting his head it where it didn't belong.

All this was mulling over inside each man's mind as they walked into the house and fell to the couch.

"I sick and tired of demons!" Dean shouted letting the slightly smaller man snuggle into his side, "They speak constant bullshit and it gets on my nerves."

"I'm just sick of this damn apocalypse," Bobby muttered falling into the chair and letting out a long breath.

"I know the feeling," Sam added throwing Bobby and Dean a beer before slumping into the couch alongside Dean and Castiel.

Just as everyone settled down into their chairs there was a loud bang and everyone jumped about 3 inches off their chairs as Gabriel stood in the middle laughing.

"I knew that would get you," he laughed looking around at all the murderous glares he was recieving, "Surprise has and always will be the best prank."

"What do you want?" Sam asked brushing his hair out of his face and leaning back in his chair after settling from the fright.

"Can't an archangel just want a friendly chat?" he asked with a humongous fake pout.

"No," Dean spoke looking at the archangel hard, "What do you actually want?"

"Okay you got me. I actually want to see how you are all coping with this whole 'the end of the world is nigh' thing. And I wanted to check that my baby Cassie was being looked after properly," he said with a little wink in Castiel's direction.

"I'm perfectly fine Gabriel. I can take care of myself," Castiel said giving him a pointed look that clearly read 'shut up'.

Gabriel must of got the message as he turned from the two and moved to the fridge-freezer, "Got any ice-cream?"

"No and why are you still here," Dean asked turning to look at Gabriel, "We've had enough of dickheads for one day."

"Ouch Dean-o, you've hurt my feelings," he said with a little smirk that only grew wider as he heard Castiel telling Dean to 'respect his brother', "You tell him Cassie!"

Gabriel clicked his fingers and a large sundae glass appeared in everyone's hands filled to the brim with ice-cream.

"Gabriel, while I wonder what exactly it is that you have given me I must also ask that you respect Dean as I like him very much and I would prefer it if you got on as me and Sam do," Castiel said looking from the ice-cream to Gabriel, who had a shock and happy confusion written on his face which made him look quite funny.

Dean sniggered slightly beside Castiel and tried to hide it in a cough when he turned and gave him a look similar to the one he'd given Gabriel earlier. That was when something cold, wet and chocolate flavoured hit him in the face closely followed by a roar of laughter.

The spoonful of ice-cream that Gabriel had launched at Dean's face was slowly winding it's way down his cheek while Gabriel laughed at him.

"No one laughs at me Dean-o. You should know that by now!"

Dean swiped the chunk onto the floor which gained a 'Hey!' from Bobby before loading up his spoon and firing some of his own sundae.

Unfortunately for Sam, Dean hadn't had anywhere near as much practice with the spoon-apult as Gabriel had and a sauce and marshmallow covered lump flew right into the middle of his forehead with a plop.

Dean looked guilty at first before long he was letting out a hearty laugh as he was sent a bitch face from his younger brother.

"Sorry Sammy but I've never flung ice-cream at anyone before!" Dean gasped out between laughter.

"You won't be laughing long Dean," Sam muttered as he flung some strawberry ice-cream in Dean's direction.

If it wasn't for his quick reflexes, he would have had another faceful of ice-cream but he did and instead it collided with Castiel's nose. Castiel gave out a little squeak as he felt the cool desert hit his nose and he looked at Dean in disbelief.

"Oh God, sorry Cass," Dean said with a small smile as he tried to hold back laughter. Castiel's open mouthed expression with the sowly melting ice-cream dripping off his nose was a sight and he was trying desperately not to laugh at Castiel's misfortune.

Dean opened his mouth to reply but he never had chance as the whole of Castiel's sundae was dumped onto his head.

"Ahhhhh!" Dean shouted in surprise as it fell down the inside of his shirt and onto his trousers.

Everyone but Dean and Castiel burst into fits of laughter as Dean looked between his ice-cream soaked shirt and the trenchcoated angel, "What the fuck Cass?!"

"It wasn't me!" Castiel tried to say, "Gabriel took it from me and tipped it over you!"

"Yeah Cass," Dean said, an evil smirk appearing on his face, "Do you want a hug?"

Castiel shook his head and went to stand but before he could Dean wrapped his arms around the angel and smooshed his chest against him and the ice-cream soaked into his shirt. He squirmed in Dean's hold but couldn't get free.

Everyone just sat in their chairs and laughed at the couple smiling and laughing at each other covered in ice-cream. Unfortunately for them they had made quite a mess. While Bobby wasn't the cleanest man you have met he wouldn't except the amount of sicky ice-cream and sweets dotted all over the floor.

The Winchesters and the two angels spent the next while cleaning the floor but the brief moment of laughter was worth it. Gabriel had successfully brightened their smiles and made them forget their troubles even if it was just for a little while. He considered it a victory. That was the point of his visit after all.

_Author Note: Not so much of the _eating _bit there but there was an intent to eat I suppose... yeah... Anywho, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love reading what you thought so please please please leave me a review. Whatever length it will brighten my night/day depending on when I read it. Also follow/favourite if you are really enjoying it. I already have 21 followers and 15 favourites which is an insane number! It make me so happy that that many peope are liking this story._

_In other news, I've recently found out that I can write fanfiction as part of my English GCSE! OMFG, how good is that? I'm trying to think of something to write. I'm thinking some angst because I want to make my teacher cry! In the best possible way... Yeah..._

_Anywho, thank you so much for all of your continued support. I'm so glad that you are enjoying this and I hope you continue to with each chapter I upload. Love you all xx_


	14. Chapter 14 - Gender Swapped

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: WARNING This is the chapter that I have been dreading from the very beginning so it will be very loosely genderswappy (yup that's a word). Sorry about that._

_I want to give an EXTRA sepcial thank you to doglady.1 for the amazing comment on the secret. It really warmed my heart to hear such nice things being said about the way I write and I just wanted to say thank you thank you thank you so much for saying that because i actually nearly cried! Thank you!_

_Special thank you to The Wuornos Girls, CastiellaWinchester94, RainyDay-and-DayDreams, doglady.1 (again) and It's Steve Now for the really awesome reviews! I really hope that they and everyone else enjoys this chapter and I really hope that it isn't too shocking! XD Enjoy! xx_

Day 14 - (The Dreaded) Gender Swapped

It was another normal day for the Winchesters and co. They had awoken early to find that Bobby had fount them a case in Iowa. From the papers it seemed to be some sort of ghost attack but you could never be too sure recently due to the increase in the craftiness of many of the oldest monsters. It was getting harder and harder to judge what they needed so they usually found themselves taking every stake, silver dagger and salt pellet they had on practically every hunt.

It happened just as they were about to leave. One minute they were all laughing and joking around about the last time that Bobby had seen Garth (really, how was he still alive) when suddenly Bobby was thrown to the floor.

Light surrounded them all as the familiar boom of a voice that every one of them despised entered the room, "Well, well, well, found your little hide out at last baby brother," Raphael said with a look of superiority about him.

Castiel shifted round so that Dean was beside him as Sam ran to the older hunters side to help him to his feet, "What do you want?"

Raphael shook his head, "Castiel did you really need to ask?" he looked at the angel who had one hand hovering over his angel blade within his coat pocket, "Your head, on a blade."

Dean opened his mouth to respond but Castiel looked at him and he closed it again. He couldn't let Dean say something when Castiel wasn't sure he'd be able to stop Raphael from hurting him. Instead he just stood there between his least favourite brother and the love of his existance.

"Why do you want me Raphael. As far as I know, I haven't done anything to upset you," Castiel spoke clearly and to the point. It wasn't that he was scared as such he just knew that nothing was worth winding him up especially when he was stood with the three people he cared about most besides his family.

"There could be the fact that you are trying to stop the apocalypse or it could be the fact that you aren't in heaven where you belong and you're on earth in the company of these apes," Raphael spat, crinkling up his nose as he looked at Dean stood behind Castiel, "You've grown particularly fond of one of them I see."

"Don't you touch him!" Castiel shouted roughly barely letting Raphael finishing his sentence as he grabbed the angel blade from his pocket and held it infront of him and held one of Dean's hands. He wasn't risking leaving him behind if he had to escape abruptly. No matter how much damage it may cause him he wasn't going to leave Dean alone with his brother.

"Touchy!" Raphael responded with a laugh that rolled around the room, "What could you possibly do if I did try anything anyway?"

Castiel slumped a little at his words but tried to stand tall for Dean. He would do everything and anything to keep Dean safe. Anything.

"What is he saying Cass?" Dean asked quietly from behind.

"Nothing. Nothing is going to happen to you, Sam or Bobby. I can and will protect you. I will not let you slip away," Castiel said looking into Dean's eyes.

When he turned to look back to his brother he found him right in front of him, his angel blade pointed directly at his throat with a deathly smile on his face.

"What's to stop me from silling your blood right in front of your little boyfriend here," Raphael whispered harshly, nodding a head in the direction of Dean.

"You son of a bitch! Take your hands off him!" Dean yelled trying to get in front of Castiel. Castiel wasn't going to let him though. He wasn't going to risk loosing Dean so he pushed him back.

"Sam, don't let him go," he ordered him.

Sam held onto his brother and kept a tight grip on him as he tried to move to Castiel. Dean couldn't just give up on him. He wouldn't and as tears came to his eyes and his limbs began to grow tired from all the struggling he feared the worst.

"Well this is touching but we are busy up in heaven and the apocalypse won't prepare itself," Raphael said spinning the blade between his fingers.

As Raphael raised the blade above his head Castiel smiled slightly, "If you want me, come and get me."

Light burst from Castiel and everyone had to avert their eyes as a long stream of lighted flooded out of him and drifted upwards.

"Cass!" Dean yelled as he looked to see the limp figure fall to the floor at Raphael's feet.

As the light died down Dean ran to the figure and picked up his limp head and cradled it in his arms, "You son of a bitch!" he yelled looking to Raphael as tears threatened to spill over the edges of his eyelids, "Where is he! Where is Cass?"

Raphael looked less than pleased as he looked at the emotional wreck at his feet, "Lucky for you Castiel was smart enough to leave when he knew that I would follow him. But just you think about this, why would your strong, guardian angel leave you all alone without so much as an explanation. Why didn't he just fight back to keep you safe? Why?"

With that last question echoing in the silence Raphael flew.

**OoO**

Everyone could only wait. Wait for Castiel to return and hope and pray that he would because with every second he was gone it began to seem less and less likely that he would ever return.

Dean was restless. Every second felt like an hour and every hour a year until all sense of time seemed to evapourate inside the room and he just sat in constant prayer for his angel, his special angel to return to him safely. This was all he was asking and he felt that he never would ask anything again if Castiel was brought back into his embrace unharmed. He wasn't ever going to give up on if it took a year, two, twenty he was never going to give up hope that he would soon return and they could once again be wrapped in each others arms.

A knock on the old wooden door broke the silence and Dean sprinted to the door somehow expecting Castiel to be stood there in his suit with messed up tie and the trenchcoat that he hated but somehow loved. It wasn't as he had wished as when he opened the door he was met with a small black haired lady with red glasses and a dress that fitted tightly on her bust before flowing down and brushing against the tops of her knees.

"D-Dean," the girl stuttered looking up at the hunter.

That was when Dean knew who it was. Those piercing blue eyes that he could spot from a mile away were shining up at him.

"C-C-Cass?" he stuttered in complete shock as the girl nodded gently. Dean couldn't hold back as he wrapped his arms tightly around the girl infront of him and fought back his tears.

"Dean, I'm sorry," the girl said as she buried her head in his chest and just stood holding onto Dean and not letting go.

Dean pushed himself back a little and looked down at the dainty figure before him and sighed loudly. He knew that he should be overjoyed and he was but he had to know the truth.

"Castiel, Why did you leave?"

**OoO**

Dean sat down beside Castiel and looked at her sternly, "What is wrong? Raphael he said..." Dean stopped took a breath and looked at him again, "Raphael said that you left to protect us. Why leave? We could have helped you."

Castiel looked at Dean heart broken. He could see why he would be upset but it was for the best. He didn't want to have to tell Dean the probem but after all this time he realised that he'd have to and there was no way to avoid it now.

"Dean," she started placing a small hand on his large one, "I'm not as... strong as I used to be. I've recently been loosing touch with heaven and with every passing day I'm becoming weaker. I can barely fly places myself and it's starting to affect my everyday life with you. I just can't protect you as I used to and for me, that's the worst possible feeling I've ever had. The realisation that one day I won't be able to protect you that one day something will happen and I may not be able to make it in time. I just can't bare to think of it so I hid it inside myself in the hope that it would just go away; this feeling of dread and heart break that is telling me one day you'll be gone and I'd have to face the world without you."

"Oh Cass," Dean whispered, wiping a tear from the angel's cheek, "I won't ever leave you. I don't care if you lose your powers forever because it's not your job to protect us no matter how many times you tell yourself it is. I will always be there for you and you don't have to worry a single bit about me because no matter how bad it looks I will always make my way back to you. You will never have to be alone."

Dean pulled Castiel's dainty figure into his and kissed the top of her head gently. He rocked her slowly as she snuggled up in his shirt and let tears run down her face. Dean hummed gently to her and rubbed his thumb softly on her arm, soothing her.

"No more secrets," Dean said looking down at her.

"No more secrets," She confirmed before standing and wiping her eyes softly with the back of her hand, "I need to get back to Jimmy. This vessel has a confusing mix of emotions."

Dean laughed a little as he slipped his hand over hers and walked back towards the house.

_Author Note: I hope that those two speechs at the end were suitably sad. I was crying a little while writing them but I have no idea whether that was because I was tired or because they were feelsy ( again, totally a word). _

_PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE tell me what you thought of that chapter because it was rather hard to write. I would really appreciate a review for this one even if you aren't going to review any other chapters... please? Also, if you are really really enjoying this story then please follow and/or favourite and if you like the writing style then follow me!_

_Thank you all again for the amazing amount of support I have been getting for this story and to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited because you guys are the reason that I enjoy writing this so much! Thank you and I'll write to you tomorrow! xx_

_P.S. Do yyou like the cover? I made it myself! xx_


	15. Chapter 15 - Different Clothing Styles

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: Another day, another chapter. I'm now halfway through this story and I'm still enjoying it soooo much. If any of you are wanting a challenge then I would strongly reccomend this as it is sooooo much fun to write. If you decide you are then tell me in a review or PM and I shall read every single day (if I know the shipping of course)_

_Special thanks to Guest/Me (I see what you did there with '_Love Me_' at the end), doglady.1 (You are very welcome. That review really did mean a lot to me), RainyDays-and-DayDreams (It really was for me too! Sooooooo difficult!) and It's Steve Now (You tears are what I live for *evil face*) for the completely amazing and incredible reviews._

_Thank you to everyone reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter xx_

Day 15 - In Different Clothing Styles

After Castiel was back to being Castiel rather than Jemima Henderton, a young nurse who worked at a hospital in Missouri, the boys had to take her back.

"Stop asking so many questions!" Dean yelled as the girl opened her mouth to ask another.

Castiel turned around to look at the still slightly scared looking Jemima, "I apologise for him. He is tired and doesn't want to have to take you home."

Dean sighed and looked at Castiel quickly, "You're just making me sound like a kidnapper Cass."

"That wasn't my intention-"

"I know Cass, I know," Dean muttered shaking his head slightly and placing the hand that wasn't on the wheel on Castiel's.

"Can I just say," Jemima started, "You two make the cutest couple!"

Sam, who had unfortunately been sat in the back with her, just nodded slightly and looked away. He was of course happy that Dean and Castiel were together but he had enough of the hugs and hand holding and the odd kiss when they thought no one was looking; he really didn't need someone telling him how cute they were yet again.

"Thank you," Castiel said looking at her and smiling slightly.

"You are very welcome," she smiled with a bright smile of her own before turning to Sam, "What about you hot stuff?"

Sam looked at her a little quizically, "Are you talking to me?"

"I don't see any other piece of ass that fine in here," she said with a small smirk at the expression of confusion currently on his face, "Got a lady or a man in your life?"

"Lady and no not at the moment. My last relationship didn't exactly turn out that well," he added thinking back to Ruby, "Sorta put me off relationships a little."

"Oh," she muttered, "You sound exactly like this guy in a series of books I'm reading. He's called Sam and he's tall and handsome, a lot like yourself. He drives around in an Impala like this one with his brother... what's his name? Denis, no, Dexter, no... Dean. He's called Dean. The series is called 'Supernatural'. Have you heard of it?"

"Has everyone read that god damn series," Dean yelled slaming his hand on the wheel.

"So you have heard of it!" she exclaimed with excitement, "I'm a Sam girl myself. I just like his plot line of becoming a monster. It was really touching. What do you think... erm... I'm sorry I never asked your name," she said tapping Castiel on the shoulder.

"Castiel," he replied turning round to look at her, "I prefer Dean. He is more attractive and I think he is special and everything about him is captivating and true."

"Aww. Someone has a crush on Dean!" she said in a sing-song voice, "Hey-"

"Jensen," Dean added quickly before Castiel could supply his real name.

"Jensen, I think you might have some competition!"

Dean shook his head and squeezed Castiel's hand lightly, "I think I'll be okay."

"Oooo!" She shouted out quickly as Dean turned the Impala into a small driveway, "Did you hear? They are bringing out another book!"

"Goodie!" Sam shouted sarcastically, "Sadly, it's time for you to go."

"Well it was nice meeting you all," Jemima said a little sadly, "I hope to see you all again soon yeah?"

Sam nodded a little. As she walked away he ran a hand over his face and let out a huge sigh. He hoped that he never ran into her ever again. She was exhausting.

"Hey Castiel," she called running up behind him and linking her arm in his, "You keep an eye on your man. He's incredibly hunky and definitely a keeper okay?"

She gave him a wink and a little kiss on the cheek before running over to her front door where her rather worried looking husband was stood beside a shivering Dean (he never had been one for dressing weather dependantly).

"Poor man," Dean muttered as he stood besdie Castiel as waved a little.

"She is a little perculiar," Castiel said before turning and walking back towards the impala.

A sneeze sounded behind him and he turned quickly to look at Dean, "What was that?"

"Just a sneeze. Nothing to worry about," Dean confirmed turning to the impala and getting in to start the long drive home.

**OoO**

By the time they arrived home Dean was sneezing every couple of seconds and Castiel was worried; for no real reason. A small cold really wasn't going to harm him but to an angel who had never heard a sneeze before it was a confusing thing and he was taking it WAY too seriously.

"You have to lay down," Castiel said looking at Dean's now red nose, "I think you are meant to get warm. Can I get you anything?"

"Cass man, calm down. It's not like I'm dying. I just have a cold," Dean told him.

"You don't sound right? Are you okay?" Castiel asked looking into his deep green eyes with his own bright blue ones.

"Yes. Geez Cass, this is just what happens when you have a cold," Dean said falling down onto the sofa with a big sneeze.

"What's going on through here?" Bobby asked as he wandered through into the room.

"Dean is-"

"I have a cold and Cass is over exaggerating," Dean explained interrupting Castiel and looking at the older hunter.

Bobby sighed and just shook his head. After letting them stay in his house for the last few weeks he had learnt that it was probably best to stay out of conversations such as this to avoid saying the wrong thing. So, he just left.

"You come upstairs now and I'll find you some wramer clothes," Castiel ordered.

"Cass I'm not going to-"

"Now Dean," Castiel said with authority and Dean did as he was told. Whenever Castiel used that voice he decided that it was best to do as he was told because that voice meant buisness.

**OoO**

When Dean returned he didn't look particularly happy. His usual tight clothes and big boots had been replaced by a very baggy jumper that Castiel had found at the bottom of a draw along with a scruffy pair of track suit bottoms that looked to have been used when Dean fixed up the impala on occassion. On his feet he wore some worn checked slippers and some fluffy socks that looked to be very warm and cosy. He looked very... un-Dean.

Castiel followed after holding a thick red blanket and as soon as Dean had sat down he pulled it up over him.

"You just sit there and I'll make some soup," Castiel said tucking Dean up in the blanket and kissing his red nose gently.

"Cass this really isn't necessary," Dean tried to protest but Castiel had already left the room and was getting together ingrediants for the chicken soup he was about to make.

"Sammy," Dean whispered to his brother so that Castiel couldn't hear, "Help me out. Go over there and tell him that he doesn't need to do this."

Sam smirked and looked at his brother who was bundled up in the blanket with only the very tips of his toes peeking out from under it.

"I don't think so," Sam said, not losing the smirk from his lips, "You look very warm under there. I wouldn't want you to die now would I?"

Dean glared back at his brother before sneezing into his hands and pulling the blanket up over his shoulders in a sulk. He wasn't happy about Castiel thinking something really bad was going to happen but he sure was enjoying the blanket.

**OoO**

After only a few mintes Castiel returned to the room with a bowlful of delicious smelling soup and a mug of amazing hot chocolate.

"Can you sit up a little Dean?" Castiel said sliding into the spot where Dean's head had been as he did so.

Castiel passed the mug to Dean and settled himself beside him, "Are you okay to eat yourself?"

"I'm peerfectly fine thank you Cass," Dean smiled looking hungrily at the mouthwatering soup in front of him.

Dean took a small spoonful and hummed, "Cass, this is incredible! You have to make us soup more often. Sam you've gotta try this!"

Soon everyone (apart from Castiel but including Bobby) was sat in the living room slurping up Castiel's delicious soup. Castiel was very happy that they all enjoyed it but it had really been for Dean. He wanted to make him feel better and hopefully the warmer clothing (although maybe not to his tastes) and the soup was making him feel better. It seemed to be doing the job.

As Dean finished the soup he sniffed and yawned slightly, "Cass? Can I lay down?"

Castiel nodded and patted his lap. Dean laid his head on it and Castiel once again tucked the red blanket around him tightly. Within a few minutes Dean was fast asleep and Castiel was smiling a small smile as he held onto his hand in his sleep.

_Author Note: There you go. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I quite liked Jemima. She was cool. Don't ask who she was meant to be because to be completely honest I actually don't have a clue she just sort of... appeared._

_Anywho, I hope that this chapter was suitably cute adn a bit happier than the last one. I would really like to read what you thought so please leave a review, it would be appreciated greatly. Also, if you are really enjoying this story then follow and/or favourite!_

_I love all of you and thank you soooooooooo much for reading this chapter and this story generally! xx_


	16. Chapter 16 - Morning Rituals

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: What do Dean and Cass do of a morning? You're about to find out. Good Morning Vietnam! I don't know I'm just really REALLY tired... I just... *sigh*. I hope that you enjoy this chapter..._

_Special thanks to Me (I'm calling you that now XD), RainyDays-and-DayDreams, doglady.1 and It's Steve Now for the amazingly beautiful reviews on the last chapter. I also want to thank CastiellaWinchester94 for teh review on the last chapter and I have to say that I agree with you there! XD_

_I hope that you enjoy this chapter! xx_

Day 16 - During Their Morning Rituals

Now that things were beginning to return to normal Castiel and Dean were closer. They practically never left each others side and it was beneficial to the team as they always knew Castiel would be there but, it also meant that they could never talk to either of them alone. They were currently using the cliche couple phrase of 'everything you can say to him you can say to me'.

This made it hard for the Winchester brothers to sort out the problems they currently had with each other. However, where Bobby was concerned, not having his two adopted boys bitching to him about each other was a gift from heaven. Quite literally.

Currently the two were in the 'honeymoon phase' in which they were totally and completely in love. It was quite sickening to watch everyday but it did mean that the others got more time to themselves.

**OoO**

Every morning was much the same. Dean would awake beside a fully clothed and fully awake Castiel. Most days Castiel wouldn't sleep for a single minute. He would just lay down beside Dean and hold him close and breath in his scent until he fell asleep at which point he would attempt to sleep himself. However, it never worked. He was fully aware that he didn't require rest but he didn't want to leave Dean's side. He loved laying beside Dean and watching his peaceful features as he breathed without a care.

Castiel loved to see Dean in his sleep because he was just so calm unlike when he was awake. He was always on edge and caught up in dangerous and potentionally life threatening situations and when he slept that all seemed to disappear. It warmed Castiel's heart to no end and he loved it.

"Morning Castiel," Dean would say. His still half asleep mind would supply him with his full name which to Castiel's ears sounded odd coming out of Dean's mouth so he'd chuckled quietly to himself.

"Good Morning Dean," he reply turning to him so the first thing he'd see when he awoke was a friendly face. He wished that he could always be there so that Dean would never wake up alone.

"I had the weirdest dream," he would begin to tell Castiel because he knew that no matter what it was about he would listen.

Dean would detail any dream he had ever had be it one about a hunt or anything from one of his television obsessions he always knew Castiel would listen to it. That was something he loved about him. No matter how unimportant or uninteresting what Dean had to say was, Castiel would always listen.

In the morning's whenever Dean was telling him about his dreams he would take his hand in his and absentmindedly play with his fingers while listening intently. Dean got very distracted by the touch of Castiel's rough hands on his own so the telling of the dream took a lot longer when you added the moments where Dean forgot what he was going to say.

"And then I woke up," Dean would end the story with and Castiel would look at him softly and reply accordingly.

Ever since Castiel got together with Dean his emotional responses had got a little better and that improved the overall atmosphere around the house. It meant that Castiel wasn't as robotic and most of the time you would be able to have quite a good conversation in the couple of moments Dean left Castiel on his own.

"I suppose I should get up," Dean said sitting up and stretching. He would always give Castiel a quick kiss on the head before grabbing some clothes from the drawers and going for a shower.

Castiel would sit for a while just listening to Dean's voice as he sang rock songs in the shower. There was something that Castiel loved about his rough voice that meant he couldn't seem to pull himself away so many mornings he would sit and listen until the shower stopped and he heard the door slide open. He would then realise that he hadn't even started breakfast.

**OoO**

Dean's favourite breakfast was Castiel's pancakes. They were divine. Everything you could ever want in a pancake was what Castiel's pancakes were like. They were soft and perfectly round without any special tools required. Dean absolutely adored them so when he stepped out of the shower and smelt that delicious smell come wafting up the stairs he smiled brightly.

"What do you want today Dean?" Castiel shouted up as he flipped the pancake with one hand and searched the cupboards for his special pancake plate with the other.

"Maple syrup please," Dean shouted back.

"Where's your plate?"

"On the coffee table I think!" Dean shouted back with a smile before turning and walking to get changed.

"Got it!" Castiel said picking up the plate from the laundry basket with a shake of his head.

He carried it to the plate and finished drizzling maple syrup on the stack of five pancakes as Dean wandered into the kitchen in his favourite jeans (which he looked amazing in), dark green t-shirt and brown checked shirt.

"Thank you," he said to Castiel, taking the plate from him and giving him a quick kiss before sitting down at the table to eat.

Sam made fake gag noises from beside Dean as he ate a rather unappetising looking bowl of cereal.

Dean elbowed him in the ribs, "You're just jealous that I have an amazing boyfriend who makes the best pancakes in the world!" Dean finished by taking a humongous victory bite with a smug grin on his face.

Sam looked to his own breakfast and grimaced, "Can I have one?"

"Yes. What do you want on them?" Castiel asked with a small smile. He really enjoyed cooking and getting requests from anyone made him feel indescribably amazing.

"Can put app-"

"Finish that sentence and I will never speak to you again," Dean muttered looking at him in disbelief, "Don't you dare murder his brilliant pancakes!"

Sam chuckled and looked at Castiel's head that was tilted slightly in confusion, "I wasn't aware that pancake's were alive."

Dean laughed and smiled at Castiel, "Just go and make some of those georgeous pancakes."

Castiel smiled and went to make pancakes.

"You and Castiel are hoplessly and sickeningly sweet," Sam muttered looking up from his laptop quickly.

"We are like any other couple," Dean stated shoving another forkful of pancakes into his mouth, "You probably didn't have that with Ruby."

"Dean, I've, wanted to talk about that for a while now. I'm sorry about what happened with Ruby I really am-" Sam said before Dean interrupted.

"It's okay," he muttered between mouthfuls of pancakes, "It's all forgotten I understand how you must've felt."

He looked towards Castiel who was flipping pancakes in the kitchen and smiled slightly before returning to the conversation, "We good?"

"Yeah," Sam said smiling and brushing his hair out of his face as Castiel walked into th kitchen with a steaming pile of pancakes. Maple syrup was slowly dripping off the top and Sam's mouth began to water.

"I hope you like them," Castiel said sitting down beside Dean who wrapped one hand around Castiel's.

Sam took one bite and his eyes lit up, "These are incredible!"

No one had ever seen Sam eat anything that quicky before and they couldn't help but laugh loudly. Everything may be the same but the recent past had changed everyone for the better leaving them happier than they ever had been before.

_Author Note: Finito! I sat for a while trying to figure out what to write after the first paragraph but I finally managed to get something down. I hope you liked it!_

_I would love to read what you thought so please send a review. It really would make me smile and jump up and down with joy! If you are enjoying this story then follow and/or follow. Feel free to tell your friends, grandparents, distant relatives, strangers on the street; maybe not the last one but you get the jist. Spread the word._

_I love each and every one of you and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! xx_


	17. Chapter 17 - Spooning

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: This chapter contains some... *drum roll* ADAM as specially requested multiple times by It's Steve Now. Love you buddy._

_As always I want to say thank you to It's Steve Now, Me, RainyDays-and-DayDreams, MIgirl923 (don't ruin your teeth on my account XD) and doglady.1) for the absolutely amazing reviews. I loved reading them all!_

_I want to say thank you to you all and I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I'll say more at the bottom! xx_

Day 17 - Spooning

A while ago now, the Winchester boys had found that they had a younger brother called Adam. They had got on as well with him as maybe the could have due to the amount of time that John had spent with both of them. Dean had never really opened himself up to Adam from the moment that he saw him and they started butting heads as soon as they met. All of this didn't make the image of his dead brother stop from entering his dreams from now and then.

Castiel knew that Dean wasn't going to say yes to Michael any time soon and that fact was a little worrying. While he didn't want Dean to give in to Michael he didn't like the possibility that Adam could come back. If he knew his brothers he knew that they Michael wouldn't give up and the youngest of the Winchester brothers seemed to be an option. However, with his demise that meant bringing him back and Castiel wasn't sure how the two boys would react to that.

So when he felt Zachariah raising someone he sat upright and disappeared.

"Cass?" Dean said sitting bolt upright and looking at the space where the angel was previously, "Sammy! Cass has flown off!"

**OoO**

Dean and Sam sat downstairs on the couch. Dean kept looking out of the window in the hope that Castiel would return and tell him what was going on. He was worried. Castiel had been leaving less and less abruptly recently, making sure that Dean knew exactly where he was going and what was going on. Something must be bad to make him leave without so much as a goodbye.

A flutter of wings sounded around the room and a shout of "Get your hands off me!". Everyone turned to see Castiel stood beside a confused and rather umimpressed looking Adam Milligan.

"Castiel?" Dean said moving towards him and looking in astonishment at his thought to be dead youngest brother, "What did you do? Adam died."

"I know that Dean. It was me who did it, it was Zachariah," Castiel said looking at Dean who grimaced back at him before turning to Adam.

"What did he tell you? Spit it out," Dean said looking at Adam with no air of humour to his voice.

"For one, not to trust you two. I'm not stupid," Adam said crossing his arms and looking at them all with an air of finality.

"And they probably didn't tell you that they only brought you back to be an angel's vessel!" Dean yelled at Adam.

"I know. I agreed now, can I go now?" he said going to walk out the door. Before he could Dean pushed him onto the sofa.

"You agreed? What did they promise you because, whatever it was I can guarantee they are lying!" Dean ranted at him.

"I'll take the chance," Adam said snippily and went to stand up again. Dean once again push him back down.

"You need to think about more than yourself and your own needs!" Dean yelled pointing at him angrily.

Sam gave Castiel a look that said to hold him back.

"Dean I think you should-" Castiel started, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder before he interupted him.

"I'm going to get some air!"

Everyone watched as Dean grabbed his coat and walked through the door slaming it after him.

"I'm sorry," Castiel muttered looking apologetically at both the other men in the room, "He gets very emotional. He just wants to protect you Adam. Angels are tricky and while you have no reason to trust me while I am one myself but I know my brothers and whatever they have promised you, it's a deception. They will only do things they promise if the outcome benefits them and I can't see that anything you could ask for would be of use. I'm sorry but I don't."

Castiel gave Adam a sympathetic smile before flying out to find Dean and hopefully calm him down. Sam stood with Adam.

"What Castiel said wasn't a lie. We've had a lot of experience with angels and Castiel and on ocassion Gabriel seem to be the only ones we can trust," Sam explained sitting down beside him, "I just want to say that you shouldn't get your hopes up."

"I just asked to see my mum again," Adam said putting his head in his hands and sighing, "I just... I just want to believe that maybe they can bring her back to me. It's all I want."

Sam looked at his little brother before and he reminded him of himself. Everytime he lost anyone close to him he was always straight to the closest crossroads to get them back. Without a thought he would give the things that he fought for the majority of his life exactly what they wanted.

"I understand," he says, "I was only 6 months old when my mum died and everyday I wish that I could have known her properly just so I had some memories of her. Anything. Other people's stories aren't the same. I just want some memories of my own to remember her by."

Adam looked at Sam and smiled slightly. He had never even considered saying no when Zachariah appeared to him. He just couldn't think straight when he was faced with a chance to bring back the only blood he had left. He wasn't really close with his brothers and that was understandable so even in death he had felt completely alone.

Angels were meant to be trustworthy so he never considered that they would work in political ways. He just wanted to be reunited with his mother.

"Thanks Sam."

**OoO**

Dean just drove. He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was going do when he got there but he knew that he wasn't going to stop driving. People being so selfish when all he ever does is sacrifice himself drove him insane and he knew that he shouldn't be that annoyed but it severely pissed him off.

"Dean," Castiel muttered as he appeared beside him causing Dean to swerve the car.

"Son of a bitch, I thought you weren't going to be doing that anymore. That's a good point are you okay after dropping in like that?" Dean asked looking at Castiel quickly with a worried expression.

"I'm perfectly fine but I'm worried about you. Adam didn't understand, Zachariah can be very persuasive and I can see why he would have agreed. He must have been offered something in return," Castiel told him looking across at Dean.

"I know. Thank you for coming Cass," hesaid rubbing his face before holding Castiel's hand smaller hand in his own, "Can we sit for a bit?"

Castiel nodded and squeezed his hand gently as Dean turned into a picnic area car park.

**OoO**

The air was cold as the two men laid just off from the quiet road in complete peace just looking at the stars. Castiel was laid with his head on Dean's chest and listened to his heartbeat slow and steady.

"Thank you for this," Dean said slowly, turning towards him and looking into his eyes, "I just... I lost it with him in there and I really needed this."

Castiel looked at him lovingly and entwined his fingers in his own and kissed the back of his hand gently. He turned over keeping Dean's hand in his own and shuffled up against chest holding their hands close to him.

"I'll always be there for you," Castiel muttered, his breath skating across the top of Dean's hand, "No matter what happens, no matter where you are, I will be right there beside you to talk to and to keep you safe."

Dean kept his arms around him and let him play with his fingers and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, "I will always be there for you too Cass."

"I said that first," Castiel said with a small laugh that Dean loved so much. He loved everything about the man currently laid infront of him wrapped safely in his arms. He kissed the back on his neck gently and closed his eyes just focusing on the sounds of Castiel's breathing as they lay in comfortable silence. They didn't need to say a word as there actions said everything. They loved each other and that's all that either of them needed for the rest of their lives.

_Author Note: So..._

_1. Adam was in that so It's Steve Now I hope I did him justice. I actually quite enjoyed him being there so I might keep him for a little while._

_2. I didn't want to make this chapter short just because of the very basic prompt so I'm hoping that you enjoyed this very much and that you thought it was suitably cutesy. The cuteness of my chapters is what I love to be judged on._

_I would love to know what you thought so please please please drop me a quick review telling me what you though because they always make me smile. Also, if you are enjoying this story so far then follow and/or favourite and if you like the writing style then follow and/or favourite me to recieve e-mails when I update my other stories or to read some of my older ones._

_I love each and every one of you an incredibly large amount. I really hope that you continue to enjoy this story as much as you seem to be. Type to you tomorrow! xx_


	18. Chapter 18 - Doing Something Together

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: Today's chapter has been suggested by Me. 'If it is summer or fall or spring can they do something seasonally cute?' Well the answer is yes, yes they can._

_Special thanks to Me (You aren't greedy in the slightest! You actually helped a lot!), It's Steve Now (I'm thinking that you like Adam maybe? XD), Dat Guest (Thank you for your lovely comments o/o) and RainyDay-and-DayDreams (Thank you for your continued support!) for the awesome reviews. They mean a lot to me._

_Me, this chapter is for you especially and everyone who is currently reading this story. Without your support I would have stopped long ago! Love you all! xx_

Day 18 - Doing Something Together (Seasonal)

As the days became longer and the cold winds died down Adam still stayed with them. Sam had been a great help to him and he had begun to trust his judgement and therefore he'd begun to trust the other people around the house.

Bobby hadn't really been an issue as he had told him that 'any son of John's is a son of mine'. That made things a lot easier for Adam to trust the surly man as much as many people seemed to.

Castiel and Dean were a different story altogether though. They were very much to themselves and Adam could tell that Castiel was one of the only people Dean fully trusted. Dean would get stressed and Castiel would always be there to calm him down, go for a drive with him if needed and it warmed Adam's heart. However, due to their closeness, they weren't particularly relaxed in letting Adam in.

Sam had never done anything to push Adam away and they had become quite close. They would talk about things that they did during the 'normal' part of their lives. Sam would talk about his time at university with Jessica and Adam would tell stories about times with friends before all of this happened. Sam was supportive and he began to look up to him.

"Sam?" Adam asked sitting down beside the taller man, "Can I go somewhere? Not that I don't love dingy, dusty rooms but I would love some fresh air."

Sam chuckled and leaned back into the couch, "I'm sure Cass and Dean will take you somewhere. They can't be in the house to long. Castiel will get bored and make some sort of delicious sweet thing and we'll all be forced to eat it."

Adam laughed a little, "That is something I don't mind apart from the fact that I feel like I've probably eaten my own body weight in sugar while I've been here."

"Yes but fighting evil burns plenty of calories," Sam added while brushing his hair from around his face.

"I can agree with that," Adam said with a smile before Dean and Castiel entered the room.

"No Cass for the hundredth time, I don't need anymore food," Dean laughed as he collapsed into a chair and patted his lap for Castiel to sit on.

"Are you sure though?" Castiel asked sitting on his knee and leaning back into his chest.

"Yes," Dean said kissing his cheek and smiling happily.

"See," Sam whispered, nudging Adam with his elbow, "It's already begun. Save Dean from Castiel's delicious but horrifically fattening food!"

Adam smiled and shook his head before turning to the couple and sighing, "I'm too late Sam. They're staring again."

Sam peered around Adam and sure enough Dean and Castiel were lost in each others eyes.

Sam smiled and got up from the chair, "Quickly. I've been waiting to try this."

Adam sat up and tottered after Sam who went out to the shed to look in some boxes, "I've been keeping these in here for a long time," He explained lifting out a box form the shelving units and placing it on a dusty table, "It took a while to find the box itself and I've just been waiting for the right time to use the contents"

Adam looked inside the box with confusion, "What are we going to do with those?"

**OoO**

"Fetching," Adam said looking at the two who were still transfixed on each other.

"I agree. They look beautiful," Sam said holding back a chuckle.

"What was that box made of though? I mean, they are still so fresh."

"I'm not so sure but I think that there must have been some spell put on it. It's not particularly evil on it's own but it once contained the head of a dead God so," Sam explained looking at his brother and Castiel.

It was that moment that they both stopped and Dean burst out laughing.

"Cass man, you've got some sort of flower crown on your head!" he laughed as the angel reached up to feel the soft touch of petals strung together around his head.

"You do too," Castiel stated pointing at the flowers in confusion, "I don't remember putting these on or you wearing them earlier. What are they?"

Dean patted his head and picked the flowers off himself, "Oh come on Sam!"

"Calm down girly, we were just acessorising," Sam sniggered as Dean threw the flowers to the floor.

"Where did these come from?" Castiel asked, "I find them intriguing."

Castiel plucked his own from his head and looked at the a little confused. Naturally he knew that flowers weren't grown in that particular shape and he could see no clear form of solvent and he wanted to learn how to make them.

"It's just splitting the stem and threading another flower through the hole," Adam said. When he recieved looks of disbelief from his older brothers he replied, "What? I was at school and we used to make daisy chains in the spring and summer term."

"MAy you teach me to make these and some 'daisy chains'," Castiel asked standing from Dean's knee and looking at Adam

"Er, sure," Adam answered wondering why exactly an angel with the ability to fly anywhere he wanted to get anything he wanted in a second would want be taught, by him, how to make a daisy chain. It just didn't make any sense.

"I'll get my coat and we can go. Dean, can I borrow your car?" Adam asked as he moved towards the railing where they kept their coats.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dean exclaimed standing and flailing his arms in Adam's direction.

"Chill. It's only a car," Adam said mindlessly.

"Woh!" Dean started.

"You've done it now!" Sam shouted over to the bewildered looking boy.

"Baby, is not just a car. She is a beauty!" Dean began. Luckily, before Dean could get into his big speech, Castiel interrupted.

"You must come too."

"Cass, really?" Dean asked but as soon as he looked into the angel's eyes he knew he was serious and his body lauguage fell, "Making daisy chains and flower crowns is something that girls do."

"I'm male and I'm doing it," Castiel said with a tilit of his head.

Dean opened and closed his mouth thinking better of his first response, "Yes I suppose so. Come on then Sammy, if I'm going, you're going."

Sam shook his head but as Castiel turned to invite him along too he smiled. As soon as Castiel's back was turned he shot Dean a bitch face and he went to grab his coat.

"This wasn't what I meant when I told you to asked Cass and Dean," he muttered to Adam as they walked out of the door.

"It's not exactly my fault it just sorta happened," he said slinging his coat on and following the couple out of the door.

**OoO**

"Dean you aren't doing it right," Castiel pointed out as he looked over at Dean's shoddy daisy chain, "You are ruining the petals."

They four men had managed to find a quiet field far away from any roads and public places (as Dean had specified) to sit and make flower crowns and daisy chains. Surprizingly, gigantor, otherwise known as Sam, had picked up on the method straight away and was contently thread flower after flower with a small smile on his face. Castiel had also faired quite well and had (after about 15 minutes) managed to make a flower crown out of nearby doffodils for all of them and was on his first daisy chain.

The same could definitely not be said for Dean who was currently fumbling around trying to thread his third daisy onto the 'chain', if you can call it that.

"How am I supposed to do it then?" Dean asked agrivated as he looked at the amazing chain that was winding in front of Castiel.

"Like this," Castiel said as he took the end of Dean's daisy chain, made a slit in the stem and neatly slid a daisy through it, "See. You try."

Dean took another flower and dug his thumb nail into the previous one's stem and slitting it all the way down.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled throwing the chain to the ground, "Why is this so damn difficult?"

"I thought this was a 'girly' thing," Adam mocked from near Sam.

"Shut it!" Dean muttered as he looked to Castiel hopelessly, "Can you help again?"

Castiel looked at Dean and put the daisy chain that he had just joined into a ring around his neck, "Of course."

Castiel got a couple of new daisies and threaded them together so Dean could see. He then took his hands in his and guided them through the actions.

"Are they always this sickly sweet?" Adam asked looking at the two of them as Dean smiled gently at the face of concentration he was pulling as he guided Dean's fingers.

Sam looked over and smiled, "You'll get used to it. I have and to be completely honest, I'm just happy that Dean has finally found someone to open up to and be happy with. All the one night stands were getting old and I could always tell that it wasn't what he wanted. He's a softy really."

"I did it!" Dean yelled as he managed to thread his first daisy sucessfully.

Castiel smiled and looked at his smile happily, "Well done. Now let's finish it off."

By the time it was beginning to get dark all four were covered in flowers. Each of them had one crown made by Castiel and one by Dean balanced on their heads and a daisy chain round their necks that both Dean and Castiel had made together. Castiel also wore three flower braclets on each wrist three of the braclets were made by Dean and Sam and Adam had made the other two. Dean was probably wearing the most thought with ten braclets of all different colours on one wrist all made by Castiel and two on the other one made by each of the other two. He also had a matching flower sash and anklet made by Castiel. He looked spectacular. The other two weren't as covered but were still happy with what they had.

Dean let everyone get into the car wearing there flower acessories and when they returned to Bobby's they placed them all in the special box to keep them fresh so they would see them and remember their time together.

_Author Note: What did you think?_

_Thank you so so so much Me for the amazing prompt. I based this chapter off that and the thing that Adam said about making daisy chains at school in the spring and summer terms. It's something I remeber doing quite frequently. Every year group used to see how long they could make their daisy chain and someone would go around joining them all up. All the younger ones would make the older ones daisy chains. It was a lot of fun so I thought that Dean and Cass could have a little go._

_Tell me what you thought of this chapter because I quite enjoyed writing it. Reviews are my life source so please please let me live! XD Also if you are really enjoying this then give it a favourite and/or follow. I'm currently at 26 followers and 17 favourites which is amazing! Thank you all sooooooo much. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and I'll write to you in another chapter tomorrow! xx_


	19. Chapter 19 - In Formal Wear

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: As I write the first bit of this author note it is half ten in the evening and I currently have no ideas for this... *sigh* It's going to be a loooooonnnnnngggggg night!_

_Special thanks to It's Steve Now, Dat Guest (I have a bit more Bobby in this chapter), RainyDays-and-DayDreams and Me (Thank you so much for the idea and my favourite episode is the one that I watched last which was season 8 episode 8 because it was just super nice!) for the incredibly nice reviews. Feel free to ask me any random questions like Me did because I will definitely answer them._

_I hope that you enjoy this chapter! xx_

Day 19 - In Formal Wear

The boys had had a few cases over the past weeks but not really anything of significance which was a pleasant surprise but a little worrying. With Adam's choice to stay with the Winchesters rather than go off with the other angels, they had expected at least one encouter with Zachariah but so far not even a minor angel had arrived.

To Adam this didn't have any draw backs because he was starting to enjoy his time with the Winchesters and to be frank, he didn't want to see those lying bastards ever again. He'd been lied to enough times in his first life and he wasn't ready to be lied to again in his second. He just wanted to be able to spend some time with the family he had left and not end up wrapped up in the archangel feud going on. He knew that while he was with the Winchesters something was going to happen but it was better than being some angels 'meat suit' as he had heard everyone of them call it at one time.

The case they were currently on involved a nasty string of attacks that seemed to be that of a trickster. Of course they immediately suspected that Gabriel was causing mischief but he assured them that he wasn't. While Dean was reluctant to believe him (when was he ever willing) everyone else did so they were on the case anyway.

It was driving Bobby insane to be cooped up in the house and Adam wasn't staying home alone (Sam's orders) so this meant that everyone was on the case.

"Agents Harrow, Smith, Kale, Troggon and Byott what seems to be the problem?" Dean asked as everyone held out their badges in sync, except Castiel. It took him a little time to find it and show it the right way round, "He's new."

"What is this? An FBI convention or something?" the officer asked looking at the five 'FBI' in front of him, "It's really not a case that we can't handle."

"We were all in the area," Sam stated while sliding his badge back into his top pocket, "Now, can you tell me about the first victim, Henry Malcov?"

"Er sure. He was a pillar of the community. He did charity work, he was a primary school teacher, the best one I've ever seen. Everybody loved Henry," the cop told them all.

"Any enemies, secrets?" Adam asked looking at the cop and trying to hide a smile. He knew that that was always Dean's question and he could almost feel his stare boring a hole into the back of his head.

"Enemies, not so much but," the cop looked to the side secretively and leaned forward. All of the men leaned forward after and listened carefully, "There's a rumour going round that he was sleeping with at least three other women. All about 20 or so. Scandalous so I could see why maybe his wife would kill him if she found out but, I can't think of any reason she'd kill the other three."

The cop stood up straight again with a small smirk, "You didn't hear it from me though."

"Thank you for your help," Bobby said plucking a buisness card from his pocket and handing it the the man, "If you think of anything else then just ring that."

With that the cop walked away leaving them to stroll towards the door.

"Cass, got anything?" Dean asked as they walked towards the door.

"No EMF or Sulfur that I can see," He said looking to the rest.

"Well Sam and Adam can go and see the wife, I'll hit the books and Cass and Dean-" Bobby was interrupted by a shout from another officer.

"Hey! Feds!" he called from a little desk in one corner of the station, "You should come to the police get together tonight."

Sam raised an eyebrow and pulled an unintentional bitch face at the man.

"I think we'll pass. We have a case to solve," Dean started moving to leave again before he was turned around once more.

"Nonsense! It's only a few people and it's not a long party just show up would ya?" the cop insisted.

Just as Dean moved to say some rather harsh words Castiel stepped in, "We shall see you there."

"Great! The town hall at 6pm right."

Castiel nodded with a slight smile and turned to the group who were all stood open mouthed behind him.

"Cass?" Dean asked looking at him in disbelief, "We're on a case man and now you want us to go to a police 'get together'?"

Castiel looked back at him a little confused, "We haven't got anything planned and turning down invitations is rude. We have been on a lot of cases recently and we require a rest."

"We're on a case!" Adam shouted back at him.

"I'm fully aware of our situation however-"

"There isn't a however Cass," Sam shouted at him, cutting him off halfway through a sentence, "People are going to die!"

"Ray of sunshine you are," Adam muttered causing a raging bitch face to come flying his way, "I don't see how this could be a bad thing."

"Ya Idjits!" Bobby yelled silencing them all and causing them to get a couple of stares from the police officers around them, "Let's just go with it. Smart arse has accepted so there's no going back now."

"Awesome," Dean muttered throwing his arms up and at Castiel a little unimpressed.

"Anyway, as I was saying earlier, and Cass and Dean you can check out the other victims houses," Bobby finished his previous sentence and everyone left the building a little grumpier than when they entered. All except Castiel.

**OoO**

"This is ridiculous," Dean grumbled as he pulled on a suit with a dickybow that Bobby had found lying around the house, "Why are we even doing this again?"

"We were invited and Cass obviously wants us to so," Sam answered as he did up his plain black tie.

"How come I've got to wear the dick tie," Dean grumped pulling at the bow around his neck angrily, "Couldn't Adam or something."

"I'm already wearing an oversized suit. I don't need anyhting else to make me look ridiculous."

That was true. Adam was in one of Sam's old suits that he'd grown out of and while Adam wasn't a small boy, Sam was an exceptionally tall man. The suit was a little baggy and baggy suits, even if they're only slightly too big, don't look great.

Bobby wandered into the room all suited up with his hair slicked back and his shoes unusually shiny.

"What's with the shoes?" Sam asked.

"Shut it," Bobby said glaring at him, "If we are maikng an effort, we might as well _make an effort_."

"I'm not sure that this is correct," Castiel muttered as he walked into the room in an amazing looking suit that suited him perfectly. However, his tie was a bit... wonky.

Dean jaw was dropping so hard that he didn't even hear what Castiel said to start of with. As soon as he recovered from his moment of staring in complete and utter awe at Castiel he looked to him again.

"Come here," he muttered.

Castiel did so and Dean took off his tie to tie again, "You clearly haven't done this for yourself before," Dean speculated tying up the tie and sorting out the diner jacket so it was square on his shoulders before taking his hand.

"We're ready to go," he said as he picked up the keys for baby and closed the door behind them.

**OoO**

When they all arrived in their suits they weren't expecting the gathering to be as relaxed as it was. It was one of the shirt and jeans sort of get togethers and the group immediately felt over dressed but they were FBI so most people didn't bother with it.

It wasn't long however before they all forgot about that and mixed with the other officers who they soon discovered were quite interesting. Dean very quickyl found someone who had seen them come in to discuss cars with. Castiel, of course, didn't leave Dean's side and stood fiddling with his fingers throughout the conversation. This got him some attention from the female officers who soon made their way over to Castiel who gladly told them about how they met and other things like that.

Bobby seemed to get on a lot better with the officers higher up the management chain who were making comments such as, 'It's like looking after children in a nursery sometimes.' He decided this group was for him and he soon settled into the conversation telling stories about Sam and Dean.

Adam and Sam made their way to the drinks at the back and a group who were talking about sports. Sam wasn't a big fan of sports but Adam was so he stayed and quickly caugh up with what they were disscussing and managed to make some comments every now and then.

The night seemed to be going quite well for all groups until the cop that had invited them showed up. Dean hadn't been completely comfortable with him from the very beginning. The throw away comment of 'It's only a few people' was bothering him and when halfway throught the conversation he shouted 'hells yeah!' he knew who it was.

"Gabriel, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

With a chuckle Gabriel turned back into his usual form with a smug smile on his face, "Surprise, get Dean-o a prize!" Gabriel yelled clapping him wildly.

"You guys aren't FBI!" one of the cops yelled and everyone turned to them.

"Shit!" Dean shouted as he grabbed Castiel's hand and dragged him from the clutches of the girls, "We're out of here!"

Dean and Sam ran as fast as they could from the angering police officers as they threw bottles after them.

"I have a confession," Castiel muttered as they were running, "I may have know that it was Gabriel."

Dean turned to glare at Castiel but instead just smiled, "It's a good job you look completely irresistable in that suit," he laughed as they both ran as fast as they could towards the impala

_Author Note: Well that was a hard one but in the end it ended up LLLLLOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG! I really hope that you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too terrible because it took rather a long time for me to come up with and write this idea. *sigh*_

_It's a little late and I'm really sorry but I tried really hard... I did. I would love to know what you think so please leave me a review, I will love you even more than I currently do. Also if you have any random questions to ask me then I will answer those at the top of next chapter as I have with one this chapter._

_If you are enjoying this story then follow and/or favourite! Again, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will write to you tomorrow! Byeeeeeee xx_


	20. Chapter 20 - Dancing

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: I had two sort of ideas in the making for this chapter. One funny and one cutesy and I've decided to go for cutesy due to something I'll tell you more about at the bottom. Oooooooo secrets!_

_I want to say a really big thank you to DestielGirl for all the really nice reviews that you have been leaving on all the previous chapters. Everytime I got a new one it made me smile so I just wanted to say thank you for making my day just that bit brighter._

_Now I want to say a special thank you to doglady.1, RainyDays-and-DayDreams, Me (Yes I'm a SuperWhoLock fangirl and I love Matt Smith because he was so amazingly exciteable which I absolutely loved! I'm going to really miss him!) and It's Steve Now for the really nice reviews this chapter. I really love every single one of you for reviewing. They are what keep me going!_

_Finally, I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter and that is suitably cutesy (more about the secret in the last author note!). I love you all, enjoy! xx_

Day 20 - Dancing

Dean wasn't exactly known for his dancing and as a hunter he really didn't need to be, it wasn't a skill that many hunters required. Dean, however unlikely it seemed, did know how to dance and wasn't that bad. He thoroghly enjoyed doing so. It wasn't something that he freely admitted and to be honest he didn't think that he had admitted it to anyone, not even Sam but he really did enjoy doing so.

He hadn't really planned on telling anyone until they were invited to a formal ocassion for one of their hunter friends. It wasn't a wedding but an engagement party and they were fully going for it which Dean could understand.

Hunters rarely escaped the work and if they did they didn't normally last very long. Just the fact that this one had managed to stay out of that world long enough to meet someone and settle down was a complete miracle and something to be celebrating. This meant that it was a big occassion and he didn't want to skimp out on anything so they had insisted upon a grand event and had invited the Winchesters boys, Bobby and each of their plus ones.

Naturally Dean had chosen Castiel but it was a little harder for Sam as Bobby had immediately asked Adam whether he wanted to come so Sam was left near enough alone.

"Well who am I meant to go with?" Sam grumbled as he walked to get a beer, "There's no one left."

It was at that point that Gabriel decided to show up for one of his 'check-ups'.

"Sambo, Deanosaurus, Cassie!" Gabriel exclaimed as he appeared in front of them all, "Whatcha think of the new nicknames apart from Cassie. Can't really switch that one up much."

Gabriel stood mumbling a little while Dean looked between Sam and Gabriel as if to suggest him as a guest. Sam caught on and glared his way giving him a sharp shake of the head.

"I never can understand your secret silent Winchester lingo," Gabriel said popping up between them and looking back and forth, "What's it this time?"

"Nothing," Sam muttered giving Dean a very pointed look. Dean raised the hand that wasn't sat on Castiel's hip in the air in surrender before giving him a half smile and nodding his head towards the archangel.

Sam sighed deeply and decided that he may as well give it a shot. He didn't want to show up without a plus one when everyone else in his group was with someone; that would just be embarrassing.

"Gabriel," Sam started, pulling a hand through his hair and facing the slightly confused archangel, "One of our hunter friends is having an engagement party and I need a plus one would-"

Sam didn't even get to finish his sentence before Gabriel smirked and interrupted, "Sure Samsquatch but we shall be having none of that kinky buisness."

Sam looked at the archangel in alarm and shook his head with his arms in front and flailing slightly, "No, no, no, you're not a date! Just someone to go with. I don't want to turn up alone that's all, you got the wrong idea!"

Gabriel smirked, "We all know you want some of this, nothing to be ashamed of," Gabriel teased.

"Shut up!" Sam shouted pushing the archangel away who just stumbled into quite an angelic (well he is an angel) turn.

"I haven't had a suit day in quite a while. Ahh that brings back memories," Gabriel muttered while leaping across the room, "I'll get to show off my dance skills. You better be able to keep up with this Sambo!"

Sam shook his head and followed the prancing Gabriel through to the living room where Adam's exclaimation of, "So this is Gabriel. I see what you mean!" could be heard cearly from the kitchen where Dean and Castiel remained.

"Dean," Castiel started turning to him, "I have to admit something."

"What?" Dean asked looking at him inquizitively.

"I... can't... I don't know how to-"

"Spit it out Cass," Dean said with a small smile as he watched Castiel's brow furrow as he attempted to figure out a way to phrase his statement.

"I don't know... how to dance," Castiel admitted sheepishly.

Dancing had been one of those things that was quite poular in heaven before Lucifer had left but he had never really partacken in things that his siblings had and as a result he had never learnt to dance. Up until this point he had never really required that information but now the time had arisen for him to learn.

"That doesn't matter. I'll tell you a secret if you swear not to tell anyone else," Dean said leaning a little closer to Castiel, "I'm an excellent dancer."

Castiel smiled a little and looked to Dean, "May you teach me?"

Dean nodded and held a hand for Castiel to hold and smiled, "Of course."

Castiel blushed slightly and took Dean's hand gently. Dean placed Castiel's other hand on his shoulder and wrapped his own around Castiel's waist, "For the purposes of us dancing you are the lady."

"I'm definitely a male," Castiel said and Dean chuckled slightly shifting Castiel's hand back up his shoulder.

"I know that, one of us has to be the woman though and you are the slightly smaller one," Dean smiled and laughed lightly as Castiel pouted, "Follow my lead."

Dean stepped and Castiel took a step in the other direction, "Good, now this way," Dean instructed as he watched Castiel's feet to make sure he was moving the right way.

Castiel moved with Dean and they slowly began drifting around the kitchen to the silent music in their heart's. Dean looked up and watched lovingly as Castiel watched their feet move together. Moments like this really made him think about how lucky he was to have found love in Castiel. He didn't know where he would be without them and he didn't want to think about it either.

Dean lifted up Castiel's chin and moved him closer so his head was resting on his chest. They moved slowly around the kitchen, around the table in each others arms.

"I can hear your heart beat," Castiel said as he moved in time to it with the man that he loved. He knew that he couldn't have hoped for a better person to meet nor a better person to fall in love with. He was perfect in every way and he loved Castiel for who he was and he didn't expect anything more from him. He had stayed with him and he was enternally grateful for that and he promised that he would always stay with Dean.

"Hearts do that Cass," Dean replied quietly and kissed the top of Castiel's hair gently, swaying slightly as they turned. They both closed their eyes as they trusted each other to stay near.

**OoO**

Gabriel watched them silently from the living room as his brother and the man he loved twirled elegantly around the kitchen in perfect, comfortable slience. He saw the complete faith that Castiel had in Dean and Gabriel's grace swelled at the sight.

"They're just perfect aren't they," Sam said quietly as he moved to lean against the wall beside Gabriel to watch Castiel and Dean sway together.

"Yes they are," Gabriel replied in a whisper.

"I'm just glad they found each other. They have both been through so much crap these past few years. They deserve to be happy with each other," Sam said smiling at them and the small content smiles that they both wore. They were completely at peace with each other.

"I agree," was all Gabriel could get out as he watched his little brother next to someone who loved him so completely that Gabriel knew he had nothing left to worrying about. He was safe here wrapped in the arms of the man that would do anything to ensure his safety because he loved him whole heartly and would risk anything and everything to keep him safe.

_Author Note: Cutesy enough for ya? I really hope it was because I have an announcement... *drum roll* I know how the next 10 chapters are going to go and OMG the feels I'm feeling just thinking about it. A feels storm is about to hit this fic and hit it hard! There may be a few lighter spots but there is no escaping the tornado of emotions about to hit you in roughly two chapters time. _

_I wanted to give you fair warning just so you could mentally prepare yourselfs. I'm going to feel so bad if these next few chapters aren't as good as I've made them out to be now... crap... I really hope that you like the next bits though because I'm going to try so hard to make them really good because I want to do justice to the idea that I have developed in my mind._

_Anywho, enough about that. I would love to know what you thought about this chapter. I love reading all your reviews everyday and I really appreciated all the reviews adn support you are all currently giving this story. If you really LOVE this story then follow and/or favourite to recieve intense love. If you like my writing style then follow and/or favourite me as an author to be notified when I update any other stories that I write._

_Again thank you for reading this chapter and for all the reviews that you have given me and all the support. If you want to ask any questions then leave them in the review and I shall answer them! I love you all sooooooo much xx_


	21. Chapter 21 - Baking

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: This chapter is... cutesy. I forgot this one was hear before the feelsy ones. I'm really nervous about all the feels but enjoy this cutsey one... WHILE YOU STILL CAN! Mwa ha ha ha haaaaaaa!_

_I want to say a very special thank you to Me (Personally I think that Peter Capaldi will be really good. I heard somewhere that one of the reasons that they chose him was because he's basically an older Benedict Cumberbatch!), RainyDays-and-DayDreams (I shall try not to disappoint), doglady.1 (I'm so glad that you enjoyed it that much!), It's Steve Now (I try my best and I really hope that I don't disappoint), Guest (Would this be DestielGirl? I'm so astounded that you essentially compared me to Misha and David! OMFG You seriously made me the happiest 16 year old in exsistance! I'm a little sad too but I have a surprise at the end so stay tuned!) and CastiellaWinchester94 (The storm is coming! *insert evil laughter*) for the incredible reviews. They mean so much to me and you all mean a lot to me as well! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Author Note at the bottom! xx_

Day 21 - Baking

The engagement party was only a couple of days away when the group recieved a desperate call from the hunter, Dave. When I say desperate I mean desperate. He was practically in tears and near to having a panic attack because the person making the cupcakes for the party was unable to anymore.

It may seem like a very small thing to be that worried about but when you were expecting everything to be perfect, anything was a big worry. Even the smallest thing out of place was a disaster because it gave way for other things to go wrong. That was why he rang Dean.

Previously, when they went to the pub on a sort of getting hitched celebratory drink, Dean had been talking about Castiel's pancakes. He was bragging about how amazing Castiel was and it resulted in Castiel getting quite embarassed and saying that if he ever needed any food for the party or the wedding he would be there. This meant that as soon as he was informed of the disaster he got straight on the phone to Dean.

Castiel now had 400 cupcakes in 4 different flavours to make in Bobby's tiny kitchen in two days. It was going to be hard.

**OoO**

"Sam, can you call Gabriel please?" Castiel asked as soon as Dean hung up the phone, "I need him to get ingrediants and I'm going to need more ovens and space. Bobby he's going to have to alter your kitchen slightly. Dean I need an apron and some oven gloves."

They all did as they were told while Castiel turned to write a list of things he needed Gabriel to get including decorations. Dean looked at him and sighed slightly. He was unexplainably attractive when he took control of situations like that so Dean went to get the special apron and oven gloves he had secretly bought Castiel a while ago.

When he returned Gabriel was stood with Castiel as he motioned to the kitchen units as if moving them around with his mind and Gabriel nodded with a surprisingly serious face. As soon as Castiel had finished Gabriel snapped his fingers and within a blink of the eye Bobby's less than clean and rather cramped kitchen turned into one that you may find at a michelin starred restaurant. There were at least 3 ovens that Dean could clearly make out as ovens along with a long row of mixers and various other machines that Dean had to admit he hadn't got a clue what they were for. It looked incredible.

Castiel smiled thankfully at his brother before handing him the list. Without another word Gabriel disappeared and left Castiel to check that everything was in the right place.

"Erm, Cass?" Dean said as he walked towards the slightly stressed angel, "Do you know how to use all this stuff?"

"Yes," Castiel stated clearly, "Are those for me?"

"Yeah," Dean muttered handing him the folded apron and gloves before going for a walk around the sparkling kitchen. It was amazing with everything that anyone could possibly want to cook with. He assumed that this was something Castiel had been dreaming of for quite a while now and to be honest he did looked a bit happier.

When Dean managed to fin his way back out of the winding maze of shimmering metal he smirked as he saw Castiel in the apron and kissed him gently.

"What was that for?" Castiel asked puzzled as Dean pulled away.

With a smile Dean gestured to the apron that said, in bold, red type, 'kiss the cook', "You can't ignore the apron."

Castiel laughed a little and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt just as Gabriel arrived with bagfuls of ingrediants.

Flour and Sugar; Butter and Egg; Colourings and Flavourings; everything you could ever need to make a mass quantity of cakes was taken out of those bags and positioned (by Castiel) in the kitchen depending on which stage they would be used. It was all very orderly and looked as professional as it could do.

"Thank you Gabriel," Castiel said as he gave everything a once over before standing back, "Would you mind staying? I think I'm going to need some help."

"Anything for my little Cassie," Gabriel said enthusiastically, "What can I do?"

"I'm going to teach you all to bake."

**OoO**

Step by Step Castiel went around the kitchen figuring out for himself then showing the others how to work every piece of equiptmen and then assigning each man a task.

Dean was mixing orange and chocolate cakes while Gabriel was mixing the coffee and vanilla. Bobby was manning the oven and the cooling process afterwards while Sam and Adam mixed all the different frostings. That left Castiel to precisely decorate each and every cake and check everyone else was getting it done.

In an ideal world, Castiel would have loved a lot more chefs but he was making do with the number he had.

The first run went surprisingly well. Dean started with the orange cupcakes and Gabriel the coffee. They managed to control two machines each at once and Castiel was very imprssed. They got each mix made in roughly 20 minutes and into the cupcake cases in 10. Bobby pushed them into the oven and cooled them apropriately afterwards while Adam and Sam made the icing which they then piped (quite well for first timers) onto each cupcake before passing it to Castiel to decorate with expertly crafted royal icing flowers, tweels and intricate patterns of sprinkles.

After they had reached the end of the prodiction line they looked incredible. Each one looked identical and they were all placed in boxes depending on their flavour. It was magnificent.

**OoO**

They finished a lot earlier than predicted all except Castiel who had insisted on decorationg each and everyone by hadn even when Gabriel offered to sort it all for him. Dean quickly realised that this was Castiel's labour of love and he told Gabriel to give up which Castiel was grateful for. He loved Gabriel, afterall he was his brother, but he could get annoying.

It was late before they'd all finished the washing up (there was alot!) and Sam, Bobby and Adam went straight to sleep and Gabriel bid them all farewell until the party. Dean however, couldn't sleep because he knew that Castiel wasn't going to rest until every last cupcake was done.

"You want anything Cass?" Dean asked as he pulled up a chair and sat beside him. He was currently sliding a chocolate tweel into one of the chocolate cupcakes. He'd finished all 100 of the orange and coffee and he had all the vanilla ones left and about 60 chocolate ones. He was determined.

"You need to sleep Dean," he answered not really answering his question as he was a little preoccupied with the chocolate fondant flowers to have fully heard the question.

"Don't worry about me," Dean said looking at Castiel, "We need to make sure you don't pass out from all this concentration."

"Angels don't require sleep," Castiel said dribbling white chocolate in a circle over the top of the next cupcake and placing the finished one in the appropriate box.

"That doesn't mean that you can't be tired," Dean said holding his free hand gently, "I worry about you."

Castiel put down the thin strip of chocolate he was holding and looked at Dean with eyes that had been focused on small objects that now made Dean a little blury, "I'm fine really."

"Well that's a pile of crap," Dean pointed out as he looked into Castiel's eyes, "You're unfocused. You can't even see me properly now can you?"

"I don't need to. I know that you are there and that is enough for me," Castiel muttered blinking as his eyes altered so Dean was a little more in focus.

"Don't play that card Cass," Dean muttered trying to hide a smile that was forming on his face, "I'm not falling for it this time."

"You always do," Castiel muttered kissing his cheek gently before getting back to the cupcakes.

"Hey," Dean laughed standing up and hugging him from behind, "If you must finish them at least promise me that you'll be up soon okay?"

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes momentaily, taking in the warmth of Dean's body against his before he began to walk upstairs, "You always fall for it."

"I heard that," Dean said as he made his way up the stairs.

Castiel laughed gently and began the cupcakes again. He did manage to finishe them and lay beside Dean even if it was only for a single hour. Time didn't matter to him because he knew that Dean would always be there for him as he would always be there for Dean.

**OoO**

The engagement party was a sucess and practically every moment was filled with someone going up to Castiel and complimenting his cupcakes. If you can believe it, every single cupcake was gone by the time they were packing up.

"So, my cupcake angel," Dean said as he finally got a moment to talk to Castiel alone, "Will you ever be doing this again?"

Castiel looked at him puzzled.

"Making cupcakes to order again I mean," Dean clarified as he took one of Castiel's hands in his and swung it gently.

"I'm not sure," Castiel said, "I would like to but it isn't as simple as that at the moment. Angels don't generally get to do as they wish, and We're currently caught up in the apocalypse."

Dean thought for a moment before turning to Castiel and looking at him, "I tell you what. As soon as we've beat your punk ass brothers we'll settle down and get a cupcake shop. Then you can make as many cupcakes as you want yeah?"

A smile crept across Castiel's face and Dean's words and he nodded gently, "I love you Dean."

_Author Note: Was that cute enough? I tried to make it cute before the angst fest of the next few chapters. I was thinking about my ending for this story while writing this and casually cackling to myself... Mwa ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa!_

_I would love to know what you all think so please please please leave a review for this chapter telling me exactly what you thought! Also, if you are REALLY LOVING IT then give it a favourite and/or follow._

_I want to say an amazingly massive thank you to everyone who is reading, following, favouriting, reviewing because I currently have 27 followers, 18 favourites, 93 reviews and 4'146 views which is completely insane! I love each and every one of you an indescribable amount!_

_So thank you all again and if you want to ask me any questions then leave them in a review and I'll answer them in my first author note next chapter. I will write tomorrow! xx_


	22. Chapter 22 - Battling Side By Side

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: I'm so sorry that this is late but my sister was singing in a concert and I went to watch her. I only got back about half an hour ago from when I started writing this and I had History homework to do before then so I'm sorry._

_Special thanks to RainyDays-and-DayDreams, Me (You. Are. The. Devil. I'm going to have to go for Cass because he is the CUTEST and I feel so sorry for him. He gets used by everyone and I just want to give him a big hug and stop it from happening. But, I can't :'(), doglady.1, DestielGirl (I'm really glad that you could picture the production line. I tried) and It's Steve Now for the amazing reviews. I'm really stuggling to come up with words to use to describe how much all of your reviews mean to me... google (the number, not the search engine) times aas much as anything has ever meant._

_Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and wait to the bottom to read some stuff. _

_P.S. I swear my author notes are getting longer and longer. xx_

Day 22 - Battling Side By Side

After the promises made at the engagement party they were trying harder than ever to get the apocalypse over and done with. They had very quickly managed to find a way of opening the cage. It was just the mattered of finding the horsemen and somehow getting their rings. It wasn't going to be easy but nothing ever was for the Winchesters.

They were searching desperately for any signs of either of the horsemen and so far they hadn't had any luck. They had however found a case to take their minds off the search while Bobby and Adam stayed to look for the horsemen.

It was a plain old vamp case. Their was a nest in Mississippi that had been draining people for some time without really getting noticed too much but they had turned a new one and he wasn't as good. He'd got hungry and killed more than he should. It was a simple take the nest gig and both Dean and Sam were glas to have something small to drag their minds away from the apocalypse; even if it was just for a couple of days.

**OoO**

The nest was silent as they entered the desolate building. Dust hung silently in the air, drifting around their figures as they made their way slowly through the empty room.

Dean singnaled for Sam to stay safe because, if he'd learnt one thing, it was to never take your guard down. He checked on Sam before stepping forward gradually. The breath of Castiel, that he had recently got so used to, wasn't there as he and his brother stalked around.

While Dean would've loved to have him by his side he knew that he should stay behind with Adam and Bobby in case of an attack from one of his siblings. They hadn't had one for quite a while and they were expecting one soon; especially now that they had Adam.

Dean had insisted that he and Sam could manage without him this one timebefore he left and promised that if they got in the smallest bit of touble they would call him. Dean wasn't expecting to have to but it was nice knowing that he was there just in case.

A small crashing sound came from behind a set of double doors on the other side of the room and Dean held up one hand to alert Sam before beconing him to his side.

"I don't think that they'll be more than four," Dean muttered quietly to Sam.

"Really?" Sam asked creasing his forehead, "I was thinking more like seven."

Dean shook his head and listened to the muffled speech coming from inside the room, "I think we're good Sammy."

"Should I call Cass?" Sam asked looking at his brother. He knew the reason he had told him to stay with Bobby and Adam but he also knew that Dean was a lot more comfortable with the angel by his side.

"No. He needs to make sure that nothing gets Adam," Dean said telling himself more than Sam. He was relatively certain that there were only four but as Sam suggested the possibility of more he panicked slightly. They had taken on much worse but he wasn't ready to lose Sam. Not now. Not ever, "We'll go on the count of three."

Sam nodded and watched as Dean held up finger after finger.

Three.

**OoO**

Castiel was sat on the couch as he watched Bobby and Adam flick through newspaper after newspaper. He would have been helping them but he thought that he was better suited to keeping watch. He didn't want any distractions in case one of his brothers, namely Zachariah, showed up. He didn't want there to be a moment of hesitation.

"Have you found anything?" Castiel asked as Bobby stood and walked passed him.

"A pile of crap," Bobby grumbled as he took a beer out of the fridge, "These sons of bitches should be obvious with all the mojo they have."

Bobby took a large swig of beer and sighed deeply, "Anyone want one?"

"Yeah," Adam muttered as he squinted at the newspaper he had been flicking through for the past 20 minutes.

Castiel looked at him with squinted eyes, "Are you allowed?"

"Yeah," Adam muttered looking at the angel in a confident manner before catching the beer that flew his way.

Castiel doubted that but he wasn't about to argue with him while he was meant to be protecting the boy. Instead he made a mental note to inform Dean later adn just left it at that.

"Cass!" a voice suddenly echoed out of nowhere. The angel lifted his head and looked around to see that both Adam and Bobby were concentrating on the papers.

"Cass! We need you! There are too many!" the voice yelled again. This time Castiel knew exactly who it was and he stood quickly. It was Dean and he needed help. Now.

**OoO**

Dean held back the vamp as it tried to lunge for his throat. Sam was battling two or more to his right and he was desperate. His arms were beginning to give way as he held the knife begging for an oppourtunity to strike. He could see another vampire nearing and he thought that it was the end. His call to Castiel mustn't have gotten through and all that he could think of was that he had never told anoyone how he truly felt for them.

He felt the breath on his neck and he saw his brother fall to the floor a little way away and closed his eyes in a moment of hopelessness. However, death didn't come as he felt the bright light of an angel shine above him. Castiel had arrived.

He held a palm to the vampire's head in an act of pure anger and watched as it's eyes burnt out of it's head and it fell to the floor. He let his angel blade fall from his sleeve as he span and decapitated another as it ran for him. It's head hit the floor with a thump just before it's body crumpled down beside Castiel.

"Go and help Sammy!" Dean called to Castiel as he swung the knife through another one's throat.

"I won't leave you!" Castiel called back as he joined Dean in the middle of three that were all hissing at him viciously.

Castiel killed the first one with a simple touch of his palm before flying infront of Dean and stabbing the other hard with his blade. He turned to see Dean running towards his brother who was bleeding and on the floor.

More and more vampires seemed to be appearing and running at Dean. Castiel flew infront of them all and slammed two to the floor as light erupted from there faces before Castiel turned and stabbed one to his right with his blade.

Dean was blindly fighting his way towards Sam and slashing at every vampire that appeared in his path. Anger and pain drove him forwards as he watched the vampires cut and slice his brother. He didn't look at anything but his brother as he slit more and more throats in an attempt to reach Sam before his body gave up.

Castiel didn't know where they were all coming from. Everything seemed to blur together as he became increasingly tired from fighting off the vampires trying to get to Dean. He was using all the heavanly power he had left to keep them from touching Dean. He couldn't lose him, not like this. He had to do it.

Castiel called upon everything he had left, "Close your eyes!" he yelled as he let everything he had radiate from his body. The screams of the vampires sounded as they all burned from the purity flowing out of Castiel's grace.

As soon as the light died down Castiel fell to the floor panting not even able to look up and check if he had saved them both. His answer came soon after when Dean's voice cut through the deathly silence, "Sammy!"

_Author Note: CLIFFHANGER! I hate to leave you on that note but it leads on perfectly to the next chapter. I am pure evil and I'm loving it! Mwa ha ha ha haaaaaaa! Please don't hate me too much..._

_I would really love to know what you thought of that chapter. The first of the feels as it shall now be known. Please leave me a review telling me what you thought and I will somehow find it in myself to love you more -if that's even possible-. If you want to ask me any questions then leave that in a reivew as well. If you are loving it as much as I love being evil cliffhanger queen then follow and/or favourite. _

_I have another thing to tell you. I will be uploading tomorrows chapter quite early because I am going to one of my friends birthday parties! I got invited somewhere! It seems like it's been centuries since that happened! I may also be uploading saturdays chapter earlier as well depending on whether my mum lets me stay over at my other friends! Two friends over one weekend? This is madness!_

_Anywho, thank you to every single one of you who reviews or follows or favourites because it makes me smile and it improves my day a LOT! I'll write to you all tomorrow! Love ya xx_


	23. Chapter 23 - Arguing

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: So this is a VERY early update and it's a little shorter than some of the other ones I think but I hope that you enjoy it all the same._

_I want to say a special thank you to RainyDays-and-DayDreams, doglady.1, DestielGirl (I don't mind answering your questions at all! I really REALLY hope so and I can definitely see it happening at some point. Fingers crossed right?) and Me (Good character. They're my favourite! XD) for the really really really *a while later* really really great reviews._

_I love every single one of you and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! xx_

Day 23 - Arguing

Dean was sat beside his sleeping brother in a hospital in some state. He wasn't exactly sure where he was he just knew that he had to stay beside him and keep him safe.

Bobby and Adam would come to see him with a pile of new clothes and an update on how Castiel was doing every day but Dean didn't need any of that. He only cared about Sam and how he was doing. He was awake but he was badly injured; Dean didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't survived the surgery. Sam was his little brother and if he'd died in that nest; he didn't even want to think about it.

**OoO**

After the light Castiel had radiated died down Dean saw all the vampires dead around him. He saw all of them. There were so many and he couldn't help but blame himself, afterall, it was his fault. He had told Sam that there weren't many, that everything was going to be okay. He was wrong and this time it had cost them dearly.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as he crawled to his brother who was laid on the floor barely breathing.

"Dean?" Sam muttered as Dean wrapped his hand around his and held onto as many tears as he could while others trickled down his cheek silently, "Are they dead?"

"Yeah Sammy," Dean muttered looking into his brothers slightly clouded eyes and sniffing quietly.

"What about Cass?" Sam muttered quietly in a voice that was almost unemtional as a feeling of numbness floated over him as he fought to stay concious. He wasn't going to leave Dean. Not this time.

"He's here Sammy," Dean muttered not taking his eyes from his brothers in fear that he'd look away and Sam wouldn't be able to look back at him again, "I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to be fine."

Dean looked at his dying brother and took a shaky breath as he hauled him into his arms adn stood, trembling. He slowly walked to the impala making sure that he didn't knock him in anyway. Dean lowered Sam into the back seat gently and brushed hair from his swweating forehead.

"You're going to be okay Sammy," he muttered more for his own benfit than Sam's.

He brought out his phone in shaking hands and dialed Bobby.

"You finished? I don't know where Cass went. That son of a bitch just left about 15 minutes ago," Bobby said in his usual surly tone.

"Sammy dying Bobby," Dean said slowly and rubbed his eyes as tears threatened to fall again, "Cass is.. he's in the nest. I don't think he can move. He killed them all."

"Balls," Bobby exclaimed as he relayed the message to Adam. The clattering of chairs sounded in the backgroud as Adam got to his feet and walked out the door, "We're coming to get Cass. Take your brother to hospital. We'll make sure Cass is safe."

Dean nodded even though he knew full well that Bobby couldn't see him. Then, he hung up the phone.

**OoO**

"Dean?" a familiar voice cut through his thoughts.

Castiel was stood in the doorway. His skin was a sickly pale colour and under his eyes were dark black bags. He was leaning heavily against the doorframe and looking at Dean sorrowfully.

"What do you want?" Dean asked harshly.

Castiel was momentarily taken aback by the harshness of his tone but proceeded anyway, "I came to see how you and your brother are doing."

Castiel wandered slowly towards Dean and opened his arms to embrace him and tell him that everything was going to be fine but his arms were smacked away.

"Don't touch me," Dean said looking away from the angel and back at his brother who was laid silently in the bed.

"I don't understand," Castiel started, "What have I-"

He never got to finish the sentence as Dean flew a fist hard at the side of his face. Castiel stumbled backwards as blood leaked from the side of his mouth and he wiped it off.

"Don't give me that crap," Dean spat sharply, "Why did you leave him? Why did you let this happen?"

Castiel stood frozen in the hospital room as Dean glared at him with an expression of hatred that he had never seen in his eyes before. One that he had hoped to never see directed at him, "I... You called me and I couldn't let you die."

"I could've handled it. He had three on him. Why didn't you help him?!" Dean shouted pointing at his brother, "He's the one in the hospital right now! Why did you let this happen?"

Castiel didn't know what to say. He just stood and looked at Dean. Every feature was contorted into one of anger; they were all directed at Castiel and he couldn't bare it.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I acted on instinct and I-" Castiel stopped short. He didn't act on instinct. If he had he would have saved Sam. He would have helped the most outnumbered and saved them both. None of this would have happened if he'd only gone to Sam.

He just couldn't bring himself to though. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving Dean alone to fight when he was right there. He couldn't leave him to die. Everything in his head was screaming at him to help Sam. He needed it more than Dean did but his heart pulled him towards Dean ad away from the brother that really needed his helped.

Castiel shut his mouth and looked into Dean cold eyes, "I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head, "Sorry can't help him now. Just leave."

"Dean I-"

"I said leave!" Dean yelled, "I don't ever want to see you again!"

The final sentence rang in the air long after it had been uttered and Castiel's heart broke. He stood for a second of silence unable to move or even think of something to say.

The words finally managed to sink in and Castiel looked up at him with tears falling down his cheek, "Goodbye, Dean," he muttered before flying out of the hospital.

Dean turned to look at Castiel to find that he had already gone. A feeling of emptiness sprung up inside himself as he looked at the spot that Castiel had previously been stood on. He knew he'd done the wrong thing and now he might never see his angel again.

**OoO**

Castiel was weak and as he looked into the cold, harsh eyes of his love he knew that he had to leave. He didn't have enough strength in him to pick a destination so he just flew away. Yet, it still caught him by surrpise when he found himself in a gold room that he hadn't seen before.

The aura about it suggested that it was angel made but not in heaven. This puzzled him further as he had never been in or been informed of this room. Even though he had 'left' heaven he was still listening in and making sure that he knew exactly what was going on. The mysterious room didn't seem to be a positive sign.

There was a small golden firplace set into one wall with a fire licking th insides. The walls around it were white with gold patterns and gold framed pictures of bible scenes that Castiel recognised. In the center of the room stood a large table with two chairs surrounding it. As Castiel looked away to examine the room further he heard the flutter of wings from behind him.

"Castiel," Zachariah muttered as Castiel looked back towards him. He wore his usual smile as he leant back in the chair and looked at Castiel with an annoying air of superiority surrounding him.

"What do you want brother?" Castiel asked while trying to push his thoughts of Dean to the back of his mind and keep himself upright.

"I just need a favour that's all," he muttered standing and looking at Castiel as if he knew all about him.

"I can't think of anything I could do for you," Castiel said as he struggled to keep his eyes open and his mind alert to everything that was being said around him.

"Oh but there is," Zachariah muttered picking an apple out of thin air. He tossed it into the air before catching it and looking at Castiel, "In fact, you are the only one who can do this."

Castiel looked at his brother with a puzzled expression. He couldn't think of anything that only he could do. He could get anything he wanted from anyone he wanted so why was he choosing the runaway angel with a freshly broken heart.

"We've developed a small problem in the way of the apocalypse," Zachariah began. Castiel knew exactly where it was going and he didn't like it. He wouldn't do anything like that for his brother no matter how many times he asked, "I... We need you to get Adam."

_Author Note: So a quickie today as I'm completely exhausted and I have to get going to a party for my two friends. It's their birthdays tomorrow so wish them a happy birthday! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter despite its shortness. It shall continue tomorrow. I dont think it will be updated early but it depends on some things._

_I would love to read what you thought of this chapter so please please please leave me a review telling me what you thought. If you are nejoying this story so far then follow and/or favourite to recieve a thank you and a comment at the top of the next chapter._

_I love each and everyone of you and I look forward to writing to you all tomorrow! xx_


	24. Chapter 24 - Making Up Afterwards

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: This chapter is a major plot development so read it fully and take everything in (apart from the mistakes... *coughs awkwardly*)._

_I keep forgetting to tell you guys that there are probably a load of mistakes in these chapters because I am completely exhausted and I'm getting more and more so with each chapter because of the time that I upload and the fact that I have now been up late for the past 24 days... I'm practically a zombie at school XD_

_I want to say thank you to balthazars for the review on chapter 1. I'm glad that you like it so far!_

_I want to say a special thank you to Dat Guest (whoever you are please read this chapter... please? XD), doglady.1 (I know exactly what you're saying that chapter was hard to write for that reason), RainyDays-and-DayDreams (Here is your answer to what happens. I hope that it is satisfactory), Me (Thank you so much for that second paragraph! It means the wrold to me! I'm definitely a cat person -I have three- and I always see Cass as a cat too!), DestielGirl (Thank you so much for your comments. You made me and my friend smile when I showed her) and It's Steve Now (Here it is master! XD) for the absolutely amazing and encouraging reviews that mean everything to me!_

_I love you all sooooooo much and I hope that you enjoy thsi chapter! xx_

Day 24 - Making Up Afterwards

Castiel started silently at his brother for a moment before replying, "I can't do that."

"I was afraid you'd say that. I have to admit that Dean is a good actor," Zachariah sighed turning from Castiel.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked. He knew full well that he shouldn't trust Zachariah and that he was probably trying to trick him but the mention of Dean made him curious. He couldn't see him because Castiel understood that he needed time with Sam but if Zachariah knew something then Castiel had to ask.

"You really have become his pet," Zachariah laughed, "Can't you see it brother? Dean, Sam, they're playing you."

Castiel looked at Zachariah dumbfounded. They couldn't be. They wouldn't, "I know the Winchesters and they wouldn't play anyone, especially not me."

Zachariah snorted as he held back a small laugh, "Oh nieve little Castiel, that's all the Winchesters do. It's the 'family buisness remember; decieveing people and huting creatures like us."

"No!" Castiel shouted looking at Zachariah and willing himself to not believe a word of it, "Dean loves me!"

A laugh erupted from Zachariah as he looked at his forlorn brother, "To him you're just a monster; nothing more, nothing less. You didn't seriously believe that a hunter would love an angel; they're just playing that game to keep you on their side. They've had it done to them so it wouldn't exactly be a stretch for them to do it to you. I seem to remember a demon, Ruby was it?"

Castiel was suddenly holding Zachariah against the wall and looking into his eyes in pure anger. He was trying to not let his brother get to him by telling himself that none of it was true; that Dean truly loved him. However, that was hard when everything he was saying was true.

Dean and Sam had been lied to and they have betrayed each other and their bond was stronger than anything Castiel had ever seen. If they could betray each other then they could definitely betry him. They lie on a daily basis and Castiel had gotten so wrapped up in everything that they did that he himself couldn't tell when they were lying. Everything Zachariah had said had truth behind it but Castiel couldn't believe that everything Dean had said to him about loving him and wanting to protect him was all a lie.

"You're lying," Castiel growled viciously.

"Cassie," Zachariah said quietly, "I can see right through you; you know I'm right."

Castiel shook his head and kept his expression firm in an attempt to hide that Zachariah was right. He couldn't listen to him.

"You're wrong. Dean and Sam Winchester have stuck by me and they wouldn't betray me," Castiel muttered through gritted teeth.

"Only when it benefits them. The oldest and youngest hunters had to get you while the other two walked straight passed you. You had saved them and they left you to suffer alone on the floor."

Castiel's grip loosened on Zachariah as he realised that he was right. They had left him without thinking; without saying a word. For all they had known he could've been dead and they wouldn't have known. The man he loved (who was supposed to love him back) hadn't given him so much as a second glance.

Dean's harsh voice cut through Castiel's thoughts _"I don't ever want to see you again!" _They echoed through his head and he dropped his arms from Zachariah's neck.

Zachariah looked to the broken angel in front of him and smirked while brushing down and straightening his suit, "Do you see now? They are using you and I hate to see you used."

Zachariah rested a hand on Castiel's shoulder and looked at his drained face.

"What do you want me to do?" Castiel muttered defeatedly. He had lost faith in what he had previously. He felt so stupid for believing that Dean could have ever loved him. He was a strong and handsome man that put himself before everyone no matter what. Why would he love a coward like Castiel?

"I'm glad you see it now," Zachariah smiled squeezing his shoulder and turning to face him once more, "I need you to go back to them. They'll take you back in and you can update us with what they are doing and wait for my signal to bring Adam in."

Castiel nodded.

Zachariah looked at his brother with hard, unemotional eyes, "Go back to them; I'll watch them carefully," Zachariah pushed the apple into Castiel's chest as he walked pased, "You need the energy." With that, Zachariah flew away leaving Castiel in the center of the room, silent and broken.

"Cass? Are you there Cass? We need to talk."

Dean's voice flowed through his head as he prayed to him. Castiel took a deep breath and held back a tear before flying to Dean.

**OoO**

Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open to see Dean said beside the hospital bed. He was sat watching some sort of hospital soap opera, alone.

"Dean," Sam muttered quietly, looking at his brother softly, "What happened?"

Dean turned his head immediately as he heard the long awaited sound of his younger brothers voice. He sighed audibly and shuffled closer to him.

"The vamps got you pretty bad but the doctors managed to fix you up," Dean told him checking hi mover for any bad signs, "You had to have an operation but they said it went perfectly and you're going to be fine."

Sam smiled a small smile at Dean before looking around the hospital room in confusion.

"Where's Cass?"

Dean looked away from Sam and down at his hands sadly. When Castiel had arrived he looked horrifc. He skin wasn't it's usual colour and his eyes didn't sparkle in the light as they used to. The life and joy had disappeared from him and Dean had still said those things.

He couldn't seem to stop himself as everything came out and flew at Castiel like daggers. He was angry and he knew full well that Castiel was trying to help him. Hell, he had risked his life in order to wipe out every vampire. Dean knew that Castiel could've died but Castiel still did it.

He'd paced around the room what seemed to be a million times wondering whether to call him back; to fall down onto his knees and tell him that he meant none of it. That he was angry and stupid; that he didn't mean a single word of what he'd said. He wished that he could turn back time and stop himself from saying those thing. He just wanted to hold Castiel in his arms; to protect him and Sammy so nothing like that ever happened again.

"I..." Dean stuttered. He didn't seem to be able to get the words out as he looked as his brother; eyes filled with tears that were threatening to spill over, "I told him I never wanted to see him again. He left."

Sam pushed himself up the bed and into a sitting position as he looked at Dean with deep concern etched into his eyes. Something must have gone seriously wrong for him to send Castiel away. Dean may not exactly show his emotions well but after spending so much time with Dean, he knew when he was in love.

"What happened?"

"I... I just..." Dean struggled to find the right words to descirbe what he was feeling and what he'd told Castiel, "I blamed him for what happened to you. I told him that he should have helped you and left me."

Sam looked at Dean and spoke harshly, "You jerk. He likes you, a lot!" Sam nearly shouted as he looked into the shocked face of his brother, "He wasn't just going to leave you to die or get seriously injured and to be honest I'm glad he did help you rather than me."

Dean put his face in his hands and sighed shakily, "And now he's gone."

Sam looked at his older brother beside him and placed a large hand on his back.

"He's never coming back Sammy," Dean muttered, " I've lost him forever."

"You can only try, right?" Sam said looking at Dean with a small smile, "It can't hurt to try."

Dean looked at him and wiped a stray tear from his cheek before breathing deeply and closing his eyes to call Castiel.

**OoO**

Dean raised his head and saw Castiel stood at the other side of the hospital room with an unreadable expression gracing his face. He still looked terrible, if not worse than before.

"What is it?" Castiel asked emotionlessly. He looked at Dean and fought the urge to run to him and do whatever he could to win him back. He now knew the truth and he couldn't let himself be sucked back into his perfect life with a man that had never loved him.

"I..." Dean once again was finding it hard to finish his thought as he looked at the broken angel who had risked everything he had for him from the very beginning. He couldn't think of the right words to describe his feelings adn he somehow doubted that there even were the words.

He walked towards Castiel and looked into his clouded blue eyes and breathed gently to keep tears from pouring down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Dean muttered, unable to think of anything else to say as every word of English left his mind and he stood before the angel he loved completely incompetent.

"If you are done I'll leave-" Castiel started turnning but he was stopped as Dean gripped his sleeve and pulled him back round.

"I didn't mean anything I said Cass," Dean said desperately, "I was upset, my brother was dying. You have to understand the feeling and I lashed out at you wrongly. I can't imagine what I would do if I never saw you again and I don't want to even try because it's physically painful to even consider. I don't want to lose you and I won't no matter the cost because I would do anything if it meant that I could stay with you."

Castiel looked up at Dean and swallowed hard. He didn't know how to respond because he knew that it was all lies. Everything Dean had ever said was a lie and it was ripping Castiel apart from the inside out as he looked into the eyes that he once trusted but now knew were full of lies. He couldn't bring himself to answer him so he stood silently.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Dean asked looking into the angels cold eyes.

Castiel couldn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded and let Dean hold him against him self with his arms wrapped around his smaller frame. He closed his eyes and hid his head, not fully sure what he was to do as he remembered times that Dean had held him like that and remembered that they were all fake; that the love that he thought he had been given was all a lie.

_Author Note: ZACHARIAH! I was sat writing this and damning Zachariah to hell with every sentence that came from his stupid, smug face. He just has to ruin everything doesn't he?! RRRRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!_

_So... please tell me what you thought of thi chapter because I love to find out everything that you thought good or bad and I also love answering your questions. If you are really loving this story then please follow and/or favourite! I will love you an immense amount._

_I will write to you tomorrow with a slightly (hopefully) happier and cutesier (It's so a word...) chapter than the last three. I love all of you! xx_

_P.S I loved comparing the reviews of chapter 21 to those for chapter 22 and 23. It was hilarious!_


	25. Chapter 25 - Gazing Into Their Eyes

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: I lied..._

_Special thanks to RainyDays-and-DayDreams, It's Steve Now, doglady.1 (I did sleep quite a bit thank you), CastiellaWinchester94, Me and DestielGirl for the really nice reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!_

_OMG! I just went to upload this chapter and saw that Zana Zira has added my story to a community! This is complete madness! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooo much! I sat there for about 5 minutes with my mouth wide open nearly in tears at how happy that makes me! Thank you sooooooo much! xx _

Day 25 - Gazing Into Each Others Eyes

Dean couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something was wrong with Castiel. For the first few days he just assumed that he was upset about what Dean had said to him and he had every right to be. Dean had apologised profusely for what he'd said and promised Castiel that he didn't mean all of it. He'd done everything he could to make it up to him but Dean could feel that it wasn't changing Castiel's mind and he wasn't sure why.

Castiel couldn't shake what Zachariah had said from his mind as much as he wanted to believe that all of it was lies. When they had returned to Bobby's Dean had apologised again and it struck something inside Castiel that he couldn't ingore yet he wasn't sure what it was. It felt like a mix of want, anger, sadness and confusion that he had no way to understand. He wanted so badly for Dean to be telling the truth but he couldn't bring himself to believe that he was. He was angry that Dean continued to play the game but confused at why he was going about it in such a way.

Castiel had told Dean that he loved him and that everything he said wasn't true; that it wasn't Castiel's fault. Castiel always excepted his apology and told him that he knew it was all a lie yet Dean continued to apologise. Dean could tell that he hadn't forgiven him and for whatever reason, it didn't seem like he would be anytime soon and it was breaking Dean's heart.

"Dean," Sam called from the kitchen where he was stood with a beer in his hand, "Can I talk to you quickly?"

"Sure," Dean replied from where he was sat beside but not close to Castiel. He stood and looked at Castiel who seemed to be wrapped deeply in his thoughts and wandered towards the kitchen. Castiel had been more distant since the argument and not as talkative. It was much like that first days that Dean had seen him and it was very unsettling.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as soon as Dean reached him and leant on the table across from him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked crossing his arms and looking at his brother a little confused.

Sam had been perfectly fine after the accident with the vampires and he left the hospital with a broken finger and a few cuts. He'd tried to get straight back into the hunt for the horsemen's rings but Dean had stopped him. This slow pace meant that he'd had time to see Dean and Castiel's interaction and he'd noticed the same things Dean had and he was more than a little worried.

"I know that you said somethings that you didn't mean to Cass but he still seems off," Sam said quietly as he made sure that Castiel wasn't listening, "The way you two are... he should have forgiven you by now."

Dean sighed and looked at Sam with sad eyes, "I know. I just can't think of anything to say to him that I haven't already. The son of a bitch just isn't listening."

Dean unfolded his arms and ran a rough hand down his face and turned to look at Castiel. He was sat not saying a word. He'd been sat like that since Bobby and Adam had left to go shopping a while ago. He hadn't been replying to Dean or Sam. He just sat silently and thought, about what, the Winchesters weren't sure.

"Should we talk to him?" Sam asked looking at Castiel briefly before looking back at Dean who turned and sighed.

"I've tried everything Sammy," he said in a small voice filled with sadness, "He just won't forgive me."

Sam placed a hand on Dean shoulder and squeezed it gently, "Why don't you guys go out for a walk or something. Get some air and sort things out."

Dean nodded and smiled slightly at Sam before walking back towards Castiel.

**OoO**

Castiel sat silently and he felt the couch lift beside him as Dean went to talk to Sam. He just continued to sit and think about what was going on.

He wasn't able to fully believe anyone anymore and it was tearing his mind in two. Part of him knew that the things his brother had told him held some truth but the other part told him not to trust a thing he said. Part of him wanted to fall into Dean's arms and the other wanted to confront him. He didn't know what to do as he sat and waited for a signal to take Adam and a way to find the truth.

"Cass?" Dean muttered as he wandered back into the living room.

Castiel lifted his head to look at Dean and he felt terrible as he saw the hurt in Dean's eyes that he was trying to hide in his own.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Yes," Castiel replied unemotionally as he stood and perred into Dean's eyes. The hurt in them was unmistakable but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was all a trick.

**OoO**

The two men walked down the side of the road in silence that once would have been comfortable but now hung thickly in the air falling over them with a huge weight that neither could let go of.

They walked near a small stream that bubbled over a bed of rocks; some jutting out of the water to be hit with small droplets of rain. The water sloshed around outcrops of grass before winding in a field a little in front of Castiel and Dean as they walked without a destination. They couldn't think of anything to say as so they continued the uncomfortable silence.

Dean couldn't bring himself to ask Castiel what he could do to get him to forgive him. He wanted so badly for the fog between them to clear and for everything to return to normal. He wanted to feel Castiel close to him as he slept; to watch him cook; to see the smile that he loved spread across his face when he saw him. He missed all of it an indescribable amount and he couldn't undeerstand why it was all gone.

Castiel couldn't look up at Dean no matter how hard he tried because he knew that the familar and heart shattering feeling would spread through his chest. He couldn't bare to look at the man that he had given everything for when he may not even love him the way that he did. Dean was his first love and he couldn't stand to be reminded that he may have never really had him.

"Let's sit for a while," Dean mumbled lowering himself onto a small bench that was under a tree.

The rain fell down in fornt of them both as Castiel sat down beside Dean. He watched each speck fall to the group as the silence started again. The ocassional drop trickled over a leaf and fell on to the couple's clothes and on to their hair and faces.

Castiel looked towards Dean as Dean looked at Castiel and they locked eyes.

Dean looked into the blue eyes that used to sparkle like waves on a summer sea but were now clouded with something that Dean couldn't pinpoint. He couldn't seem to pull away as if he believed something in them would reveal what was wrong with him; the thing that was hurting him so badly. He just found himself swimming endlessly in them with no direction and no idea how to help him.

Castiel peered back into deep green eyes that had once held many happy memories of times that they had been alone but now only held memories soured by the thought that they were all lies. He looked into those dark pupils that seemed to hold hurt yet Castiel was unable to believe that they were true. He couldn't see all the things that he used to see in his eyes. All they did was show him the lies that Dean had told.

He could almost hear his heart break as he tore his eyes away before leaving Dean alone in the rain.

_Author Note: Well apparently I lied about that being happier... Yeah, sorry about that. I still hope that you enjoyed it right? _

_I remember when I first saw this one on the list of days and I thought _'They are always gazing into each others eyes. That's going to be really sweet and really easy to write'. _I was very very wrong. It was a hard one to write because every couple of minutes I was sat cursing myself for writing it. But then again, at the beginning I didn't know how this was going to go. Now I do I'm not too surprised at how this turned out to be a rather sad chapter._

_Anywho, If you want to tell me what you thought then leave a review. I love reading them all and I look forward to reading yours! If you are enjoying this story then follow and/or favourite._

_I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that the next chapter is a little happier because the ones after are... well... that's a secret! Love you all xx_


	26. Chapter 26 - On One Of Their Birthdays

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: I'm going to apologise straight away for the lateness because it is late and I'm very sorry about that. I had to write my english piece and then my chapter of 'Little Angels' so I've been a busy bee today. I also managed to finish season 8 of Supernatural and OMC! _

_Special thanks to Me (I do like Harry Potter but I am not really a Potterhead so sorry about that one!), doglady.1, CastiellaWinchester94, RainyDays-and-DayDreams, DestielGirl and It's Steve Now for the really nice reviews. You guys are all so enthusiastic and in to this story which is why I love reading this sooooo much!_

_I love you all and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! xx_

Day 26 - On One Of Their Birthdays

Castiel couldn't stay sat with Dean especially with all the conflicting emotions running around inside him. It was becoming harder to not tell Dean what was happening. He was becoming increasingly desperate to find out what the truth was and without the knowledge on who to trust he just didn't know what to ask.

When he left Dean he flew to Bobby's scrapyard adn fell to his knees. Tears merged with the rain that began to fall more rapidly as he finally let out everything that had been bothering him. All the confusion and all the deep feelings that he hadn't know he was ever able of feeling flooded out of him in those tears.

"Cass? Castiel?" Sam asked as he walked out into the rain when he saw Castiel, "You got here quickly."

Castiel looked up and he was thankful that it was raining because Sam couldn't telling he'd been crying, "What did you want Sam?"

Castiel must have been absorbed in his thoughts of Dean to have heard Sam's calls but now he was hear he could listen to the younger Winchester and find out what he wanted.

"It's Dean's birthday in a couple of days and we wanted to have a party for him and I sort of... forgot a little bit," Sam said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "Everyone arrived but we need to get everything else together. I was wondering, could you whip up some quick party food?"

Castiel looked at Sam. How could he have forgotten Dean's birthday? It was one of the most important things of every year for each of the individual humans and even if Dean was part of the ailments that Castiel was facing he couldn't deny Dean a birthday party.

"Of course," Castiel reponded standing and brushing himself off as much as he could before following Sam to the house.

**OoO**

Castiel very quickly made a lot of food for the party. The food consisted of all of Dean's favourite foods. Castiel had made him bacon cheese burgers and laid them decoratively on a cupcake stand. He also made many, many different pies form the classic apple to a forest fruit one that Castiel remembered Dean particularly enjoying the first time he made it. He also mad the pancakes that Dean enjoyed so much for breakfast along with a lot of other foods that he'd wanted to try for a while.

When Dean arrived in the scrapyard drenched and caked in mud, Sam went out to greet him while everyone else hid. Castiel ducked down behind the kitchen counter and thought positively. He was still furious with Dean and everytime he saw him he couldn't help but feel heart broken. This however was something that Dean hadn't ever had before and he had to act even more adn make sure that Dean had a good time.

That was when the door swung open and everyone jumped up from their hiding positions.

Dean was astonished as he looked form guest to guest and then at the food and then at Castiel. He looked to be smiling but Dean had know him long enough to recognise his fake smile and that was the most obvious one he'd seen in a while. However, he wasn't going to sour the amazing party that his brother had put together for him so he smiled and hugged Sam tightly.

"Thank you so much Sammy!" Dean exclaimed trying to avoid eye contact with Castiel as he rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

"You're welcome Dean. It's about time you got to do some normal human things rather than running around with your angel boyfriend and trying to stop the apocalypse."

Everyone around the room chuckled lightly and looked at Dean with a big smile that Dean could only half return.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Dean yelled as he raised his hands excitedly and looked at all of his friends surrounding him.

**OoO**

The party was a success and everyone left feeling like they's had a great time and caught up with everyone. It had been a while since everyone had got together and they were all happy to have finally.

Castiel hadn't really socialised but he couldn't dig himself out of his own thoughts long enough to have a decent conversation with anyone so he mainly cooked through out the evening so that they didn't run out of food.

"Cass," Dean muttered quietly as he sat a little way away from Castiel as he was washing the dishes, "I just wanted to say thank you for the party."

"The party was Sam's idea,"Castiel said bluntly not looking up from his washing, "I only made the food at his request."

"Well I want to say thank you for making my favourite things and cleaning up," Dean said sighing slightly and getting to his feet, "I'm a little tired so I'm going to bed."

Dean started to move towards the stairs but hesitated and turned back, "I don't know what's wrong at the moment Cass but I want to tell you that I'm right here and I'll help you get through whatever it is."

Dean gave Castiel a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving him to go to sleep upstairs.

When Dean had left Castiel dropped the plate he was washing into the water and spoke softly, "I love you too Dean."

_Author Note: I know it's a short one and I'm sorry about that but I'm a little tired and I've already written two other chapters of stuff today and I'm more than a little bit tired of typing. My fingers are FREEZING!_

_I would love to read what you thought of this chapter so please leave a quick review because they always managed to make me smile even after the worst days. If you are REALLY enjoying this story then favourite and/or follow to recieve puppies from me to you. Tell all of your friends even if they don't watch Supernatural to check this one out!_

_I'm really sad that this is ending soon but it does mean that I get to catchup on my sleep! Yaaaaaaay! I love you all and I'll upload another chapter for you to tomorrow! xx_


	27. Chapter 27 - Doing Something Ridiculous

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: I know that some of you wanted something a little happier and I took the oppourtunity to grant you your wish. I have a very clear plan for the last three days so this is my happy gift to you guys! I really hope that it relieves you of the angst burden a little bit. XD_

_Special thanks to doglady.1 (You just wait... wait), Me (I'm so glad I've managed to help with even a small part of your life. You've made my day for the past however long you've been reviewing and I love you sooooo much! Don't ever give up because I will always love you and I'm here if you ever need me! Just drop me a message! xx), RainyDays-and-DayDreams (Length doesn't matter I just love the fact that you review every day!), DestielGirl (I am a SuperWhoLockian but the bit of Merlin I've seen was really good and when (if ever) I get time I will watch all of it!), It's Steve Now (The cliffhanger freaking ripped my heart aprat and stamped on it! OMFG! I freaking love Kevin! I've already had my 'friend' ruin the thing about Kevin in season 9 so I'm ready to stab her but I love him!) and CastiellaWinchester94 (It makes me so happy to see you so into it. Just wait and see. Only three days left!) for the absolutely inspirational reviews. I can't even put into words how much they all mean to me so you're going to have to settle for some much requested fluffage! I hope that you enjoy! xx_

Day 27 - Doing Something Ridiculous

Castiel had been so wrapped up and hidden, drowning in his emotions recently that he had nearly totally forgotten about the task that Zachariah had set him. He had to get Adam and he was starting to wonder whether he could do it. He had nothing against the boy and he knew that he couldn't wish becoming an angel -let alone archangels- vessel upon his worst enemy. He feared that the boy wouldn't last a week with Michael possessing him and after all the torture he may have to be put through just to get him to agree; he wasn't willing to think about it.

He was struggling to remember times that he had been happy with anyone. Every pleasant time was becoming clouded slightly so he would sit with Dean and no longer remember what the twinkle in his eye looked like when he laughed. It wasn't helping that Dean knew something was wrong.

He knew Castiel and therefore he knew when something wasn't right with him but not what it was or how to help. He sure as hell wasn't giving up though so he was constantly considering every option and desperately trying to figure out how to help.

Castiel, however, was unable to tell him. The fact that he was beginning to seclude himself from everyone in a desperate attempt to make his own conclusions meant that he wasn't giving anyone that chance to help.

One day he'd left the house to be alone. It was spring so a light breeze flowed through the air and parted each blade of grass slightly. The flowers dappled with sunlight that shone through gently waving trees; only broken by shadows of families on days out with the wind trailing through their hair.

Castiel sat alone.

He had his eyes closed as he tried to piece together a single memory from the time that he'd spent happy with Sam and Dean.

**OoO**

**"Ready or not, here I come," Dean yelled loudly from the side of Bobby's house.**

**After a particularly stressful week of constant hunts and crappy diner food the boys we starting to wind down when Gabriel showed up. He was doing one of the 'Cass Checks' -as he had begun calling them- which usually meant causing havoc then leaving.**

**This one seemed apparently a little different.**

**He had suggested hide and seek tig and while it was a harmless game, the Winchesters weren't really sure what the archangel was going to get out of it which worried them, greatly.**

**Gabriel had immediately dragged Castiel into it who agreed because, even in heaven, he never was able to say no to games that his big brother organised. Therefore, Gabriel knew full well that Dean would have to join in. Sam would probably join to and luckily for Gabriel he did so they could begin the game with quite a good group of players.**

**Dean had lost the round of 'ibble obble' that Gabriel had completed meaning that he had to be 'it' and look for everyone before tigging them. **

**The game had simple rules and the other three men just went along with it. They didn't really see any point in trying to say no and it couldn't hurt them to play a childish game like that again.**

**Castiel had trouble with understanding the benefits of the game but after they explained that it was just for fun -and Dean had given him a small kiss of encouragement- he ran away like everyone else had when Dean began to count.**

**"Ready or not, here I come!"**

**Dean span quickly hoping that his favourite angel would still not have understood the game and be stood right behind him. He had no such luck.**

**He sighed loudly and and rubbed his hands over his face as he once again asked himself why he was playing this game. He came up blank and just decided to try and find them because the sooner they were found, the sooner the game would be over.**

OoO

**Dean walked around Bobby's house and found no one. Not even a single sign of any one of the three men he was trying to find. He placed a hand over his eyes to block the sun slightly so he could look accross the scrapyard.**

**He had a brother the size of Everest for goodness sake. Where could he possibly be hiding? Gabriel was quite short so he could fit into some small spaces and he had the added bonus of being an archangel. Dean doubted that he'd ever find Gabriel but he should at the very least find Castiel. **

**Dean began to move slowly through the piles of old car parts that surrounded the rusting cars on the warm concrete ground. He used everything that he'd learnt about hunting to blend as much as he could in the environment and move lightly on his feet which seemed a little stupid cosidering he was playing a game for junior school children.**

**He jumped slightly as an exhaust pipe fell from a nearby pile and he heard the sound of a coat swishing out behind someone. He had found Castiel.**

**Slowly and steadily, Dean crept passed where he had heard and seen him. He didn't want to give away his postition so he ducked and lightened his steps as he made his way towards the crouching angel.**

**Unfortunately for Dean, Castiel was also taking the game far too seriously. He was using the celestial power within him to listen to every small sound around him from the scuffling of a mole under the ground the the slight creek of the rusting cars around him as they were pushed lightly by the wind. He heard Dean when he was quite a few rows back but he decided to wait until he was close to run.**

**As Dean stretched out an arm towards Castiel's back, the man leapt to his feet and began sprinting away. One of the rules that Gabriel had set -not that he was going to keep to them himself- was that angels weren't allowed to use their powers. This meant that Castiel had to run and run fast.**

**"Shit!" Dean yelled jumping back in surprise as Castiel ran towards a fence that boadered the yard.**

**Dean could hear the small chuckle from Castiel as he ran with the wind blowing his already messed up hair around. He smiled and began running himself.**

**For an angel that hadn't ever really needed to run for himself he was quite fast and he quickly reached the fence which he jumped with ease. **

**However, Dean had had a lot of running practice.**

**A few seconds after Castiel jumped the fence Dean followed and was quickly gaining on Castiel who galloped through the long grass ahead of him. He watched as the tan coat floated out behind him dragging through the grass and slowing him slightly. **

**Dean stretched out an arm to tig Castiel but hit an unexpected rock and flew forwards through the air and onto Castiel.**

**The angel fell forwards but managed to turn onto his back and half catch Dean as the both fell into the hip height grass laughing loudly. **

**Castiel looked quite hilarious as he 'starfished' on the grass, his coat spewed out around him and a shocked expression on his face. Dean couldn't help but laugh as he lay on Castiel's chest in the jittering forest of grass around them both. He had to admit that, while he had originally believed himself too old for these sorts of games, he was enjoying it a lot more.**

**"Tig," Dean said with a smirk before rolling off Castiel and laying in the grass much like he was.**

**"What happend now?" Castiel asked laying in the grass and looking up at the sky. Thin whisps of cloud floated gently by and Castiel smiled.**

**"I think I should be finding the other two but they can wait a bit," Dean muttered moving closer to Castiel so he could rest his head on Dean's chest.**

**They laid like that for quite a while in comfortable silence, Castiel drawing small circles on Dean's chest with his finger and Dean with his arm wrapped gently around Castiel's shoulder. It was perfect and they both laid hoping that it would never end.**

**OoO**

Castiel opened his eyes to look at the park infront of him and felt a single tear crawl down his face. He couldn't believe that all of it had been a lie but he didn't want to believe that his brother would lie.

As Castiel stood and took a leisurely walk to Bobby's he wandered through the field that they had fallen into that day. It all seemed so ridiculous now that they were once so happy and carefree; that they, not that long ago, were able to play games and look at the sky without a care in the world.

_Author Note: Well that story in the middle made that ending seem sadder... *cries buckets*. I want what I'm describing them as for me, why aren't their any boys like this where I live?! *cries more* I hope that that chapter was happier and that you enjoyed it._

_I have a feeling a may have to define some things to here goes:_

_1. Hide and Seek Tig - You hide like in hide and seek and then someone counts. Instead of just having to find the person you have to tig them (poke them)._

_2. Ibble Obble - It's a rhyme to chose who counts, 'Ibble Obble Black Bobble, Ibble Obble Out.'_

_If there was anything else then just as. Damn englishness..._

_I would really love to hear what you thought of that chapter and I will love you more if you do tell me... please. Tell me what you thought by leaving me a review and if you have any questions then write those in the review too and I shall answer them in my first author note. If you are enjoying this story a lot then follow and/or favourite. Also, if you like this style of writing then follow and/or favourite me as an author to get e-mails when I update my other stories or post a new one._

_Well, thank you very very very much for reading this chapter and all the ones before. I love you all so much for that and I hope that you love the next three right to the end! Thank you so much for the support. I love you all! xx_

_P.S. What is your ideal thing to do with a boy/girl friend. I would love to do the thing that Cass and Dean did in this chapter because it was really fun and sweet. I've done it before in a way as well and it's perfect!_


	28. Chapter 28 - Doing Something Sweet

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: This chapter is hopefully sweet so therefore it should be cutesy! I really hope that it is sweet enough for you all!_

_Special thanks to Me (Sorry I don't speak spanish... XD I would love to lay under a tree in summer adn look up at the sunlight through the leaves and have a chat), RainyDays-and-DayDreams (Awwwww I'm glad it made you feel such strong emotions!), CastiellaWinchester94 (Sounds really sweet!), destielcannon07 (That means a lot to me, thank you!), It's Steve Now (I'm glad that you got rescued form the angst. I hope this chapter helps too), DestielGirl (I do really like the thing that did. I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic!) and doglady.1 (I know, it just isn't fair is it?) for the beautifully magnificent reviews that you all gave me. They all made my day, again!_

_I really hope that you enjoy this chapter xx_

Day 28 - Doing Something Sweet

Castiel remebered everything as he walked steadily through the field that he and Dean had once been so happy in. He wished that it could be like that again but he sadly realised that it couldn't.

He was too tired and too depressed to fly back so he walked slowly back towards that older hunters house. He scraped his feet along the floor and thought about what he was going to do after he'd got his task over and done with.

He knew that he would no longer be welcomed in Bobby's house and even though he knew that Dean never did truly love him it hurt. He couldn't imagine what he would have become if he hadn't met the Winchesters and fell in love with Dean. He may not even be alive and he owed Dean at least that but he couldn't disobey his brother.

As the angel arrived at the front of the house he stopped. The smell of rose petals hung in the air around him and he looked up to see that the ground just infront of him was covered in them. The rose petals where beautiful and looked freshly laid out. They formed a path that lead into the hunters house and that in itself intrigued Castiel.

He wasn't sure what the petals were for or why someone would have picked them all off the heads and laid them out. He had to follow them and find out.

He slowly followed the path, treading gently over all of the petals and into the dark house.

**OoO**

The room was dark apart from a few candles and light that were in the room. The room itself had black clothe drapped over the walls with small lights oking through it creating a starry night sky effect. The candle light made shapes flicker accross the drapes on the walls and it looked magical. The flickering candlelight cast shadows of the roses in the middle of the grand table onto the plain black clothe that hung directly behind the table.

Castiel didn't know what to think nevermind say as he looked at the elegant black stands that held candles either side of him. He span on the spot in disbelief and took in the circle of rose petals that he was currently stood on as well as the path that was lit by candles either side and then looked towards the table.

"Hello," Dean muttered as he watched Castiel take every little bit of the decoration he had put together -with the help of Gabriel-. It was all how he'd hope and wanted it to look. It was perfect and to him, Castiel deserved nothing less than perfection.

"H-hello Dean," Castiel stuttered as he walked closer to Dean, "What is all this."

Dean shrugged and pulled out a chair for Castiel to sit in before passing him a handwritten menu that merely read 'Dean's Special'.

Castiel chuckled lightly at the menu as Dean walked behind the curtain to finish up the meal. This left Castiel to wonder what was going on. He couldn't understand why Dean would be doing all of this for him when Zachariah had said he didn't love him. Nothing was adding up but Castiel was beginning to forget all about it as he took in the beauty of the room that Dean had put together just for him.

"Bon Appetite!" Dean exclaimed as he placed a burger in front of Castiel. He laughed slightly as he looked at it.

"Thank you," Castiel muttered happily as he waited for Dean to sit before beginning to eat. He took a large bite and smiled as the delicious taste filled his mouth, "This is fantastic."

"Thank you Cass," Dean smiled taking a bite of his own, "I try!"

Castiel only nodded in response as he took another humongous bite of his burger. Dean nearly spat his out as he laughed at the angel -who 'didn't require sustanance'- eating the burger as if it would run away if he stopped for a second.

Castiel took a breath and looked at Dean who was still laughing slightly and began to laugh himself.

"I've missed your laugh," Dean said quietly as he reached across the table and held one of Castiel's hands gently. He stroked the back of it with his thumbs and watched him lovingly.

Castiel looked back at Dean and pushed everything away so he could spend one last day with the love of his life before he betrayed him. He couldn't even bring himself to think about what Zachariah had said because he just had to give into his heart for one last day and let himself love even if it was just a lie. He had to.

"I've missed you," Castiel muttered looking away from his face and down at their intertwinned hands.

Dean opened his mouth to reply but an oven began to ring from the kitchen and he closed it again. He stood slowly and let go of Castiel's hand so he could get the dessert.

Castiel felt the cooler air hit his hand as Dean removed his hand from around Castiel's and Castiel sighed gently. He knew that he would have that feeling until the end once he had done what he had to do. Now, however, wasn't the time to be thinking that and he banished every one of those thoughts from his mind as he waited for Dean to return.

**OoO**

Dean was nervous. He really didn't need to be because it was Castiel, the man he had loved since the moment he had met him in that dark room with Bobby. But, he couldn't forget the past few days in which Castiel had been completely different. He wasn't sure what exactly was wrong but he knew that they could sort it out together.

"Pie time!" Dean called as he walked into the beautiful room and laid the pie on the table. He looked to Castiel and smiled as he thought about all the good times he'd had with him before and after they had got together. It has only been a little while since they had, in the winter, but to Dean it felt like so much longer.

He served up the pie and ate, clenching and unclenching his hand nervously. Why was he nervous?

"This delicious Dean," Castiel told him eating it all happily.

"Thanks," Dean replied looking to Castiel and returning the smile. Now was the moment.

"Castiel," Dean started cupping both of Castiel's hands in his larger one, "I know that recently I've upset you and you didn't derve that."

Castiel opened his mouth but Dean held up a hand to stop him, "Don't try and say that you did because you didn't. You've always been there for both my bother and I and I shouldn't have told you that you didn't. I was wrong and upset and I... I just shouldn't have because you are my perfect angel and I can't imagine life without you. So..."

Dean dug his hand into his pocket and got onto one knee at Castiel's feet. He lowered himself into the petals and slowly opened the box. A small silver ring sat in the center of the box.

"If you 'll take me, please," Dean voice cracked slightly, "Please will you marry me?"

Castiel sat for a minute unable to comprehend what had just happened. It finally begun to sink in, Dean was proposing to him. He wouldn't, why would he unless, unless he really did love him. Over these past few days he had chosen his corrupting brother over then man that he had spent time with; the man who loved him and he loved back with such strength and completeness. How could he have been so stupid.

"Of course... Dean, of course," Castiel muttered barely audibly as he began to cry. He felt the touch of delicate metal slide over his ring finger before Dean's arms wrapped tightly around him and he felt warm, safe and... loved.

Something he thought that he'd never truly felt for the past few days but he now knew that he would never lose.

_Author Note: I nearly cried writing that! It was cute so I hope that you enjoyed it! They are together again and this time they are engaged! _

_Please tell me what you thought of this by reviewing. I would love to know whether it was suitably cutsey considering the angst in the past two chapters. If you are LOVING this story then give it a follow and/or favourite because it really would mean the world to me._

_We are on the way to the end. Only two chapters left. I really hope that you enjoy it and have enjoyed it this far! I love you all soooooo much! xx_


	29. Chapter 29 - Caring When They're Sick

_Do You Love Me?_

_Author Note: __**AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER THERE WILL BE AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE SO YOU MUST READ IT! **_

_Now that's out of the way, it's the second to last chapter. I really hope that you enjoy the last two chapters because I have worked hard to come up with the ideas and get them reasonably good._

_Special thanks to Me, destielcannon07, DestielGirl (I assume?), doglady.1, RainyDays-and-DayDreams, CastiellaWinchester94, It's Steve Now for the amazing reviews as always. I love you all an unbelieveable amount and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter xx_

Day 29 - Caring For The Other When They Are Sick

Castiel and Dean were back to normal and the love that they had for each other warmed the entire houses atmosphere. Wherever they went the others couldn't help but smile as they saw the couple looking lovingly at each other; it was perfect.

Dean had never been happier. He was so worried before he proposed. He thought that maybe, after what they'd been through, Castiel might say no. Dean didn't know what he would have done if Castiel had said no and luckily he didn't have to ever again because he had said yes.

Castiel was extatic and he had been thinking of nothing except Dean since the proposal. He would sit with him in the comfortable silence that he had missed just twirling the plain silver ring around his finger not caring about anything. He loved Dean and now that was the only thing that mattered; they would be together and nothing could break them apart.

They'd also been stronger during fights recently. They had very quickly found the horsemen's rings and now that only needed Death's before they could end the apocalypse. Castiel couldn't wait to set up the cupcake shop with Dean.

**OoO**

"So, any news as to where Death is at?" Bobby asked strolling into the room where the other four were sat and getting comfortable in a chair.

"Not yet," Adam said looking at the computer infront of him, "I've tralled the Internet and nowhere has a large amount of deaths and there doesn't seem to be any reapers busy at the moment. Sam?"

Sam cleared his throat and ruffled the paper in fron of him, "Well, nothing just yet but we should probably have another chat with Gabriel because..."

Sam held out the newspaper for them all to see. There was a rather grusome picture of a man lying dead on his laptop. All his fingers were missing and his eyes had been burnt out. Without the fingers gone it could have been any angel but the guy was lead writer for a gossip magazine which had recently being doing an expo on 'Angel's in the Bedroom'. It was Gabriel alright.

"You've got to admit, he's got style," Dean complimented the archangel with a small smirk.

Another thing was that Dean and Gabriel seemed to be getting on a lot better than they previously had. Everyone was thinking that it was probably the time they had spent setting up the proposal stuff or it could just be that Gabriel was the big brother. Whatever it was, everyone was glad because they had all had enough of the arguments when Gabriel came round.

"I'll call him if you want," Castiel suggested distantly. He was half listening to the conversation as he admired the ring on his finger. It was perfectly smooth and shined beautifully in the sunlight that flooded through the window. It was of medium thickness and it's plain and simple style suited Castiel magnificently.

"That'd be great," Sam said with a small smile as he saw what Castiel was doing. He turned to Adam to see that he was looking too. Nobody could deny that they made the cutest couple.

Castiel looked up at them all and nodded before using 'angel radio' to call his brother. Just before he could begin however he heard the familiar high pitched yell of Zachariah ring through his head.

He'd been calling Castiel since yesterday and he'd tried to ignore him at first. He couldn't take Adam to Zachariah after the recent events; he just couldn't do it. Dean would be heart broken and Castiel would never be forgiven.

It was getting harder and harder to bear though. Every hour or so he would send his signal but louder and it would cause his head to ring and burn. He had been just about able to cope with the last one adn hold back from shouting out but this one was different. He could feel every ounce of anger and it shot through his head with such force that he couldn't hold it back any longer.

He let out a loud yell and clapped his hands over his ears, falling onto the floor and clutching his ears with tense hands.

"Cass!" Dean yelled falling to his knees beside him as Castiel screamed; the wailing just wouldn't cease, "Cass! What's wrong?"

Adam stood and ran through to the kitchen to get a glass of water. he quickly returned and through the water at the angel. If it was a memory or something in his head a sudden shock form outside might of snapped him out of it.

It didn't work but the shriek died down and Castiel unfurled breathing heavily. He had tried so hard to hold all of it in but the intesity threw him off and he couldn't do it anymore. He lay down and got his breathing back to normal hoping, praying that Zahariah would leave him alone. He wasn't sure that he could take another one.

Dean looked at his teary angel as he lay on the floor gasping. He didn't know what had happened and it worried him. He thought he'd seen everything but that shook him to his core and he didn't know how to help.

"Cass?" he said quietly looking up at the others and gesturing for them to leave. He needed to talk to Castiel alone and figure out what was happening, "Cass? What's happening? What was that?"

Castiel took in a deep breath and gripped Dean's hand as he lifted him into a sitting position against his side. He couldn't tell Dean what the problem really was. If he held out for a bit longer then Zachariah would have to give up, wouldn't he?

"I just..." Castiel starting leaning against Dean, "Something just happened on the 'radio line'."

Dean looked to Castiel. He didn't believe him.

"I'm okay n-"

Castiel never got to finish his sentence as another screach burst through his head even more powerful than the last one. Castiel tried so hard to hide it from Dean but as he began to squeeze Dean's hand tighter he could and he screamed burying his head in Dean's chest and grabbing his t-shirt in tight fists.

His muffled screams panicked Dean again. He din't know what to do so he wrapped his arms around Castiel and rocked him gently whispering in his ear, "I love you; it's all going to be okay. I'm here Cass," over and over in an attempt to calm him down.

It seemed like an age before he finished screaming. Dean could feel Castiel's breath through his t-shirt as he began to whimper slightly. His tears were soaking into the shirt but Dean didn't care; he just wanted to know what he could do.

"Cass, please tell me what's wrong," Dean pleaded lifting his head up so he could look into his eyes.

"I can't," he whimpered back breathlessly, "I can't Dean."

Dean placed a small kiss on his forehead and picked him up gently. He couldn't leave him on the floor he had to take him upstairs so he wouldn't injure himself.

Castiel knew that Dean could probably help but he didn't want to ruin everything that had happened over the past couple of days. He couldn't lose him again.

**OoO**

"I just don't know what to do Sammy," Dean said quietly as he sood with his brother, bottle in hand, outside Dean and Cass' room, "He's in hysterics."

Sammy brushed his hair behind his ears and sighed. He didn't know what to say to his brother and he didn't think that he ever would know. Dean loved Castiel more then Sam had ever seen anyone love anyone and he couldn't begin to imagine how this was making Dean feel.

A scream rose from the room beside them and their heads both flicked to the door. They ran in and closed the door behind them.

Dean immediately ran to Castiel's side and hugged him tightly hoping that he'd stop. His screams where horrific and it was painful to listen to. Every yelled broke Dean's heart further and they seemed to be getting more frequent and Castiel seemed to be in more pain each time.

"I can't do it anymore!" Castiel yelled as he began to get his mind back, "I can't do it Dean, please understand I can't."

Dean held Castiel's hand and stroked a lock of hair out of his face, "What can't you do? Please Cass, just tell me."

Castiel looked at him gently and held a hand to his face, looking at him lovingly, "I have to do it."

_Author Note: This one counts as Castiel being sick because that's what it looks like to Dean. I have left it on a cliffhanger again because I'm mean. The final chapter is tomorrow and there will be a super important author note as a separate chapter that I would really like you all to read afterwards._

_Anywho, I hope that you enjoyed that chapter and I would love to know exactly what you thought so please leave a review telling me. I love reading them all because you have all been really really supportive and I love every one of you just for reading, even if you never review. If you are really enjoying this story then follow and/or favourite to recieve absolute love from me to you._

_If you like my writing style then follow and/or favourite me as an author and you'll get e-mails when I update all my stories or post another story._

_I love you all and I looked forward to writing to you all on the final chapter tomorrow! I'm going to really miss writing this! xx_


	30. Chapter 30 - Getting Married

_Do You Love Me?_

Day 30 - Getting Married

The room wasn't as peaceful and golden as it had been the last time Castiel had been there. They golden colour that had lined everything seemed duller and the peaceful atmosphere was gone replaced by tension. Castiel felt even more uncomfortable than he had when Zachariah had been calling him.

Everything seemed to be holding itself steady as if one move would mean death for them and, with the state Zachariah would be in, he didn't doubt that it could. His brother hadn't been pleased and he was worried what would happen even if he had done as he was told.

"Cass," Adam muttered breaking the silence with a touch of nervousness.

"Shut up. He's coming," Castiel commanded looking to the spot where Zachariah was about to appear. He didn'g know whether he was doing the right thing anymore. He didn't want to be putting Adam in so much danger; he was only a child; it felt wrong.

"Cassie," Zachariah said with an unamused tone as he used the name that Gabriel called him; it wasn't the same when he said it, "I thought you were abadndoning us then. It's a good job you came to your senses or we'd have to have sent someone out for your little friends.

Castiel nodded slightly and swallowed, "I've brought him."

"Yes, I can see that. What about Dean? Did you break off from him?" Zachariah pried.

"Yes. You were right he didn't love me and he never wanted to," Castiel muttered, looking away from his brother and into the far corner of the room sadly.

"He wasn't any good for you anyway brother," Zachariah said, sounding sympathetic but the smirk that was spread across his face gave him away. He never had been an angel for feelings of others and he wasn't about to change, especially with all the changes he'd been involved in recently. He could never claim that he wasn't part of the apocalypse.

Castiel nodded and licked his lips awkwardly and shuffled on his feet, "I must ask something of you in return for Adam."

Zachariah's face visably fell as Castiel said that. He looked at him suspiciously and sighed, "What could you possibly want?"

Castiel smiled a little as he saw Gabriel, Dean and Sam appear behind Zachariah. Dean's expression was a little unreadable but Castiel didn't care at that moment. He was going to stop Zachariah and he could stay with Dean forever, "Stay still please."

Zachariah's features drew into form a brief state of confusion but he quickly realised what was going on. Expecting to see Dean or Sam, he turned quickly with his angel blade in hand. Gabriel was, of course, anticipating everything and he managed to dodge quickly and push the two boys back before Zachariah could turn on them. Luckily Zachariah was never a fighter so he wasn't quick enough to injure anyone.

Castiel ran to join Dean and Sam as Gabriel left with Adam. The plan was going smoothly and with the archangel of their side he'd expected as much.

"Castiel," Zachariah sighed looking at the smirking Winchesters and the youngest angel shaking his head with a small smile, "We predicted that you wouldn't really leave Dean. Unfortunately you are predictable. I got you though didn't I?"

"Yes brother you did for a while but love is hard to deafeat with hate," Castiel said without hesitation.

Zachariah nodded still with a smile, "Unfortunately for you however, love can also lead the ones you love to their deaths."

He walked slowly towards Dean and span his angel blade in his fingers.

"Don't do anything to him Zachariah," Castiel shouted menacingly as the older angel got closer and closer to the older Winchester.

Sam looked desperately at Castiel and he shook his head. Zachariah wouldn't do anything to Dean. They needed him now that they had an archangel protecting Adam. They weren't going to get anywhere near Adam and Dean was their last chance of Michael being able to win the apocalypse.

All the same, the look of Zachariah's face made them all unsteady. Castiel couldn't risk that Zachariah would kill him; he'd promised himself that before he got into this he would never let anything bad happen to either of the three Winchesters, especially not Dean.

"Dean!" Castiel suddenly shouted, throwing his angel blade at Dean. He wasn't going to let Zachariah live. He hadn't just come to save Adam, he had to kill Zachariah; he'd become corrupt and was leading the politics in heaven. He couldn't let him live.

Dean caught the blade with ease and stabbed where Zachariah had been stood. He was gone. For a moment he stood confused but when he looked across the rest of the room he shouted out

"You are an abomination Castiel! Everything we've ever done to give you a chance at becoming one of us again was a waste of our time. You were hopeless and we can't save you," Zachariah uttered with pure hatred.

Castiel shouted out as Zachariah plunged his angel blade into the side of his stomach and held it there. Light flowed from the would and Castiel screamed in pain. His expression was contorted with the pain as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Zachariah ripped the angel blade from him and smirked slightly as Castiel fell to the floor.

Dean didn't have time to think before he ran at Zachariah. He was beaten to it as Gabriel stabbed his brother through the neck from behind. He'd seen everything and he never was one for violence but Castiel was his baby brother.

Zachariah exploded with light and fell to the floor at Gabriel's feet. His wings spread out across the room and blood gushed from the hole that Gabriel had created in his throat.

**OoO**

"Cass!" Dean yelled as he slid to the angels side. He was struggling to breathe and holding the wound tightly. Light was curling through his fingers as he desperately tried to keep his eyes open.

It was all in slow-motion; everything seemed to be moving at one hundredth of the speed as Castiel looked, watery eyed, at Dean above him. He could feel tears hitting his face from above as his head was lifted into Dean's arms. The pain was indescribable but he wasn't able to scream or shout; he couldn't seem to do anything. He needed to speak; he couldn't leave Dean without saying goodbye.

"Gabriel, can't you do something damn it?" Dean yelled at the archangel who had fallen to his brothers other side.

"I, it's too deep. I'd just kill him quicker," Gabriel said in a broken voice.

"He's not going to die!" Dean yelled desperately. He held the barely breathing angel in his arms and prayed to anyone and anything that was listening to save his angel. He'd do anything.

Castiel lifted an arm slowly and gripped on to Gabriel's arm. Castiel's voice, laboured and quietly, echoed through his head, "I'd like to get married now."

Gabriel looked down at his dying brother and held his hand back, "He wants to get married now Dean."

Dean wiped his eyes gently and beathed out shakily. Castiel looked back at him sadly and with such acceptance of the situation that it almost angered him. He couldn't let him die but if this was the last moments he'd have with his angel then he'd do anything for him.

Dean nodded lightly at Gabriel, "Skip out the 'til death do us part crap, I never believed it myself."

Gabriel nodded and began to speak quietly chocking up slightly with every words. Dean just held Castiel in his arms and stroked the back of his hand softly. He thought about everything that they had been through from the first time he realised he loved him as he sat in the back of the Impala to the stupid things that they'd done because of Gabriel. Everything that they'd ever done when they were together and it was all perfect.

Castiel seemed to be doing the same as a smile spread gently onto his face.

"Do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Gabriel muttered turning to Dean.

With tears falling softly down his face he muttered, "I do."

Do you, Castiel, take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Gabriel asked turning to his brother.

Castiel looke into Dean's eyes and with all the breath he had left he managed to mutter, "I do."

"Then I pronounce you Mr and Mr Winchester," Gabriel said looking sadly at Dean.

"See now Cass, we're married so you can't leave me now. Not yet. We'll go on a honeymoon and I can teach you how to play guitar. We can open that cake shop and sell the most beautiful cakes in the world. We'll get the life that you deserve," Dean whispered lookign at Castiel desperately.

"Dean," Sam said, gently holding his shoulder.

Castiel's hand had fallen from his side after he'd said his vows and the light in his eyes had gone. The deep black shadow of his wings laided across the floor as Dean held onto his body hoping that he'd just come back.

"Come on Cass, you can't leave me..." Dean cried as he buried his head in Castiel's chest, "Please don't leave me. I love you Cass."


	31. AUTHOR NOTE

_Do You Love Me?_

**SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE**

So that was the last chapter... I'm really upset that this finished but due to poular demand...

*drum roll*

There shall be a sequel. People on here and other people (eg. My sister and her friends) have asked for a sequel to this story so I shall deliver that sequel! It's going to be called 'Finding Our Love Again' and it will be uploaded every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. I'm going to give myself a week off to sleep and stuff before I write again because I am COMPLETELY EXHAUSTED!

I want to say a quick thank you (since I didn't say one in the chapter) to Dat Guest, doglady.1, Me, RainyDays-and-DayDreams and It's Steve Now for the awesome reviews on the last chapter. I loved to read them and I really hope that you want to continue reading my stuff and that you read the sequel.

Now I want to say thanks you to every single person that has, reviewed, followed or favourited in a big old list below!

FAVOURITED: CastiellaWinchester94, DeanNeedsHisPie, DeanWantsTheC4ssbutt, Gross sobbing, Illjustclosemyeyes, It's Steve Now, Jaxbox101, MIgirl923, RainyDays-and-DayDreams, RavenCullen41319, SherlockDW2013, Zana Zira, anamariahp, destielcannon07, elledestiel, , i love all yaoi, jldc, kawaiilovvex, nakurumok and .19.

FOLLOWERS: CastiellaWinchester94, DeanNeedsHisPie, DeanWantsTheC4ssbutt, DyerFire, Evee prince, Gross sobbing, It's Steve Now, Jaxbox101, Jinx2016, Prongs Smitch, RainyDays-and-DayDreams, RavenCullen41319, SherlockDW2013, The Wuornos Girls, Yukitary, Zana Zira, abzbee, anamariahp, angelmusiclove98, balthazars, destielcannon07, diamond bunny vampire, doglady.1, , iamsherlocked89, jdluvva, jldc, master potato, nightland9657, .19, shellydiann, ssloan1, weny1717 and xokristenxo.

REVIEWERS: RainyDays-and-DayDreams, It's Steve Now, doglady.1, DeanNeedsHisPie, jdluvva, CastiellaWinchester94, JaspenFrost, The Wuornos Girls, Me, Random Guest 1, MIgirl923, Random Guest 2, DestielGirl, balthazars, Random Guest 3, Time-LadyMararder, Random Guest 4 and destielcannon07.

I love you all so so so much for favouriting, following and/or reviewing. You all mean the world to me and if you ever have any story ideas that I can bring to life for you, it would be my pleasure!

These are the songs that I listened to while writing this if any of you care about that:

Rusty Shackle - The Bones

Rusty Shackle - Wash Away These Nights

Lucy Ward - Adelphi Has to Fly

Lucy Ward - Single Flame

Imagine Dragons - Night Visions

AWOLNATION - Megalithic Symphony (Deluxe)

Florence + the Machine - Lungs

The Frozen Soundtrack.

So, there have been good and bad times throughout this story and I have loved writing every second of it! I love you all and I hope to 'see' you all in the sequel when I've uploaded it! xx


	32. The Sequel Is Up!

_Quick Note_

The first chapter of the sequel is now up! It's called 'Finding Our Love Again' and I hope that you enjoy it! xx


End file.
